Continuing Dreams
by CrimsonParagon
Summary: A series of stories, each continuing from one of the heroine's respective endings, told from Shiki's perspective. Rating for intense violence and sexuality. No children, 18 and over.
1. Sleeping Beauty

Author's Note: This story is going to be a series of one-shot continuations of Tsukihime, each of them pursuing one ending of the possible heroines. I may or may not write a Ciel chapter, depending. (No offense to Ciel fans, but she's my least favorite.) I plan to write a chapter for Arcueid, Akiha, Hisui, Kohaku, and perhaps Sion. All will be told in the first person from the perspective of Shiki. Generally I prefer third person as it allows for better descriptions of the characters as a whole. However, first person perspective, while limited in scope, allows the reader to use their imagination a bit more to fill in the blank spots. I think the story will stay truer if I let Shiki tell the story as well. Read, review, and most of all: Enjoy!

I also want to extend a big thanks to everyone who read my Elfen Lied story, and a bigger thanks to everyone who left me some love. Thanks for the support! Hope you enjoy this one too!

* * *

Continuing Dreams:

Sleeping Beauty

_clink _

I place my silverware down upon the expensive china and pat the corners of my mouth lightly with the pure white handkerchief that had previously rested in my lap. Folding it properly, I set it aside on the dark mahogany table, careful not to spill any crumbs that might have clung to the cloth. I carefully extend my right hand, taking a light grip on the wine glass half-filled with a well aged Merlot.

It is a beautiful spring afternoon. I can hear the muffled chirping of sparrows outside. It is still a bit frigid, but not in an oppressive way. Rather, it is a cool, refreshing breeze that blows just beyond the walls, carrying with it a slight hint at the warmer weather sure to come. The wind also carries the overwhelming scent of flowers beginning to bloom, the kind that is delightful and hopeful to some, while devastating to those with sensitive allergies. I, as fate would have it, am of the former. Even if I had terrible allergies I think I could still enjoy it. Maybe I'm just a romantic, but the feel of the wind in winter is dead and desolate, sending shivers up your spine, and not just from the temperature. Spring's air has something much more alive…if I had to give it a word…hope.

Sunlight filters at a low angle through the tall windows of the dining hall, giving the dark wood of the elaborate room a tinge of color. I glance at the vibrancy of the wine in my glass, the sunlight refracting through the dark liquid. But only for a moment. I take a large sip, letting it lay on my tongue, allowing my palate the opportunity to truly appreciate its taste before swallowing. I suppose living in this extravagant mansion has rubbed off on me in some ways. For one, I certainly appreciate my food more and try to take my time in enjoying it. Don't misunderstand though, I haven't become bourgeoisie. The way I dress is largely the same. Clean and kempt, but I like to keep things simple.

"Brother, are you finished?" My counterpart asks, before placing a cut of meat into her mouth and making slow and precise chewing movements, her jaw hardly moving at all. From across this elongated dining table, she truly does have the aura of nobility. That aspect of her has never changed. She maintains an air of sophistication about her in most situations, but her fiery temper sometimes gets the better of her. Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately for her, I'm one of the very select few who get to see that display.

She's aged a bit as well, and her features have developed more fully. She's taller by a few centimeters, and her raven black hair is a little longer, but ever straight and well maintained. She's abandoned her trademark headband, and replaced it with a slightly new hairstyle. Rather than keeping her bangs restrained, she's let them grow out, tucking one side behind her ear and allowing the other side to fall down the side of her face to her shoulder. Since she graduated high school, she of course no longer parades around in the required uniform, but in designer fashions. Lately, she's taken a liking to tight, form hugging pants of dark colors and various sweaters that leave a bit of her shoulders exposed. A gutsy move for sure, but somehow it fits her. Akiha….she's really grown into a beautiful woman, I muse inwardly.

"..yeah, I'm full. It was delicious, as always, Kohaku."

I glance past Akiha's shoulder to Kohaku, who is standing faithfully behind her employer as always, awaiting any possible requests that need fulfilled. She gives me a bright smile and bows slightly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Master Shiki." Ugh. My brow furrows a bit at that. She's acting the part perfectly, but the emphasis she placed, or seemed to, on the _Master_ part. I'll never get used to that.

Akiha raises an eyebrow but continues to eat regardless. She had really let into Kohaku one day after a Tohno family meeting that was held at the estate. Kohaku, who had been kind enough these past few years in honoring my request _not_ to call me "Master" had let it slip out during the meeting when she asked me if I would care for a glass of water. It seems that Shinjiro Tohno was rather outraged at the notion of a "mere servant" calling her employer by his first name with no honorifics. Since then, Akiha laid down the iron hammer, and from that day, I was Master Shiki, and she was Lady Akiha, no exceptions…except when we are in private. Albeit, that doesn't happen too often, but Kohaku, as if in an unspoken understanding still just calls me Shiki if we happen by each other and neither Hisui nor Akiha are around.

Kohaku's playful eyes catch mine in an awkward fashion: she seems to pull them from their sockets with her gaze. She covers her wide grin with her hand, and quickly composes herself before Akiha turns to glance at her (God forbid.) She hasn't really changed much, looking at her from here. She still dawns the same style of clothing, dark kimono with an apron overtop, and a dark indigo hair ribbon. I glance over my own shoulder, confirming Hisui still behind me. She hasn't really changed either. Both of the twins have kept their hairstyles the same length and style, on top of their choice of clothing. Not that there are a lot of options as a maid anyway…She looks down to me momentarily, silently asking if I need anything, to which I shake my head lightly and return my eyes to Akiha.

Her stare is even worse…if Kohaku can pull my eyes from my sockets, Akiha simply stabs them out! I guess this was inevitable…I'm completely lost in thought. Moreover…I keep reminiscing; about each of us, how much we've changed, how much we've stayed the same….since when did I turn into an old man?

_clink_

Akiha sets her silverware down upon her plate and signals for Kohaku to begin cleaning up after her. She complies.

"Well then, I suppose you should be off to your studies for the rest of the afternoon?" she says, eyes closed, wiping her delicate mouth with her handkerchief before placing it down upon the plate now being lifted away by Kohaku. Hisui follows suit, and begins carrying away my soiled dinnerware before I've even realized she is doing so.

"Actually, I don't have any studying to do." I respond flatly.

She eyes me momentarily, then crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"Nonsense, you have finals coming up."

"I arranged to take them last week. The semester is over for me as of yesterday."

Akiha eyes me suspiciously with those icy blue eyes of hers. She's been giving me that look for the past few days. As much as I hate to admit it, my little sister has always been frighteningly good at telling when I'm up to something she doesn't like, and dawns this personality of hers. It's kinda scary…

She's normally so sweet, at least around Kohaku, Hisui and I. But when something goes wrong outside of her routine, there's hell to pay. I knew this was coming, but how can you prepare for this properly?

"Kohaku, Hisui, would you please join us? …I…have an announcement to make."

The red-headed sisters had just returned from the kitchen to gather the remainder of the dinnerware, only to be flanked by such an unorthodox request. They both nodded silently and took opposing seats on the sides of the long table, halfway between Akiha and myself. As they settled in, I suddenly had three uneasy gazes on me: one plucking my eyes out, the other stabbing them out, and one pouring salt in (that'd be Hisui.) I drew in a deep breath and sighed, slumping my shoulders slightly as I folded my hands across the smooth surface of the wood. I smiled, in spite of myself, fighting back further temptations to see them as they were years ago.

"…as I just told Akiha, I arranged to take my final exams last week, which is why I haven't paid much attention to the three of you these past few weeks, and for that, I am sorry."

Hisui's guilt-inducing gaze softens into something more like worry, which of course, makes me feel even worse. Kohaku's interested look goes somewhat blank, and Akiha keeps her poker face. She really should put that to good use…it doesn't really matter what, as long as it doesn't involve me.

"…I have a personal errand to run…and I will be leaving the country this evening. I...don't know how long I'll be gone."

The panorama of facial expressions continues. Hisui looks even more worried; the sort of twisted face that says "How could you?" Kohaku looks to Akiha in amazement, but probably also in anticipation of what was sure to be an entertaining reaction, if nothing else. This entertainment could only be enjoyed by an outsider I think, not someone in my shoes. Her expression darkens.

"…Brother…what kind of…_errand_ could be so important to sacrifice your studies and leave your only family behind?"

"I'm not sacrificing my studies; I simply took my finals a few weeks ahead of time. And I'm sorry I have to leave you three, I really am. This is just…it's just something that I have to do. Please understand."

"..Master Shik-"

"Like _hell_ I'll understand!" Akiha interrupts the timid Hisui with a loud outburst, causing her to jump slightly. She's leaning forward in her seat now, her hands pressing roughly onto the table. Kohaku just rotates her head like an oscillating fan, taking in all of our words and expressions. Kohaku…quit distracting me…this could get dangerous!

She continues to glare at me, prodding me to give her some other kind of explanation, but I've already given it. I don't even really know where my final destination is, so I can't tell them where I'm going. Even so, it could get dangerous, I'm not about to risk them following. Akiha must have felt that she's lost this long-range glaring contest, as she bolts out of her chair and strides powerfully towards me.

…oh shit….

I stand out of my chair as well, suppressing the urge to put up my hands in defense. Hisui is standing too, prancing over to us on the opposite side of the table, one hand clutching the fabric of her apron at the chest, her face configured in worry. Kohaku remains in her seat, continuing to watch with a dumbfounded expression. Akiha comes within proximity, her hands on her hips, her eyes demanding.

"Where are you going then?"

"..I don't know for sure…"

"Unacceptable! You are the eldest son of the Tohno family, and you're not a child anymore! You're twenty-two! First you tell us you're leaving in a few hours, now you refuse to tell us where you are going, what you are doing, and with whom!?"

"…I didn't say anything about anyone else, Akiha."

"Am I wrong?"

This isn't going very well…not that I expected it should.

"…Akiha…please, list-"

"Why?" She asks me. Plainly. Her anger seems to be fading into something else... something more…

"…why are you…" It's pain. Pain painted across her beautiful features.

"..I thought that those days were over. I thought that I could finally live a happy life with my brother…so why? Why are you leaving again?" Intense pain, betrayal.

"Answer me Shiki!" she yells, holding her palms to her chest.

I do the only thing I can think of. Her expression, riddled with this paranoia, this perceived abandonment, there's only one thing I can think to do. I step forward, and pull her into my arms. I give my little sister a strong, supportive embrace. She lets out a painful sigh, which is a relieved sigh to my ears, as it signifies the release of her frustration…hopefully in a non violent way.

"Akiha…I'm not leaving you. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I promise I'll be back as soon as I can."

She doesn't say anything, but daintily returns my embrace, placing her hands under my arms and onto each shoulder blade.

"Didn't I promise you? I can't leave my little sister alone anymore. I don't know what kind of irresponsible things she'll do if I'm not around." I say half-jokingly. She chuckles lightly. It seems that she at least understands that I'm not leaving her in the sense she had thought. It's not what I wanted, exactly, but I'll accept that. I really wanted a smooth sendoff, but reality isn't always that kind. I glance over to Hisui, who seems a bit relieved, having returned her hands to their usual, clasped position at her stomach. Kohaku is still seated, eyeing the situation with a slight smile.

"That's right…I'll have all kinds of strange men over here and do uncouth things if you're not here, Brother, so you better not be gone long!"

I can't help but laugh. She pulls away from me, eyeing me with intensity.

"What? You don't think I will?"

"…I don't doubt you for a minute Akiha. I'll be back soon." I respond with a genuine smile. That look on her face is feared by some, but from my perspective, the word "pouty" describes it best.

I let go of her and approach the twins. They both simply nod, as if to say 'You don't have to explain.' Kohaku finally rises from her seat, pushing the chair in carefully. She brushes off her apron lightly before saying "Well then, Master Shiki, I'd better prepare you some food to take. Anything in particular you would like?"

"If you're making it, it'll be delicious no matter what. Surprise me."

"Fufufu..." she snickers, covering her mouth with one sleeve-covered hand. "Ok." With that, she vanishes across the dark carpeting into the adjacent kitchen.

"Um…Master Shiki? Shall I prepare you a suitcase?" Hisui asks, having come a little closer, still obstructed by the table that divides us.

I give her a warm, reassuring smile. "No, I've already taken care of it, but thank you, Hisui."

She looks a bit dejected at that...she really hasn't changed much at all…but in her case, I'd say that's a good thing. I scratch the back of my head nervously.

"…but I don't think I packed enough underwear, come to think of it. Do you think you could check to see I have everything I'll need?"

Hisui's eyebrows raise slightly, and a faint blush appears on her stoic face. Strange, is she embarrassed?

"U-um…of course, Master Shiki! I'll take care of it now, please excuse me." She bows courteously and shuffles out of the large dining hall, leaving Akiha and I alone. Faint sounds can be heard from the kitchen some ten meters away as Kohaku begins preparing some type of meal for me. I suppose they took the news as well as I could have hoped, realistically. I expected a motherly lecture from Kohaku, and chastising and accusation of irresponsibility from Hisui, and maybe a few bruises from Akiha. It's almost hard to believe none of them were maleficent.

"Brother…" Akiha begins from behind me. I turn, finding her gaze to be uncharacteristically worried.

"…it's because of that woman isn't it?" she finishes. My face no doubt has a surprised look. I can't believe she even remembered that. I've never spoken about her, ever since she left. Akiha only met her once, albeit on bad terms but how could she possibly…?

"That foreigner…you're going to find her, aren't you?"

"…yes."

"..is she…that important to you?"

"…yeah…more than anything."

"More than me?"

A silence descends. An awkward, insidious, all pervading silence. I find myself trying to think of something, anything to say to break this binding field that had fallen over us…but I can't. Ironically, Akiha was the one to break the spell.

"…I thought you'd forgotten about her." Almost regretfully, she says this.

"I could say the same about you." She casts me a glare that tells me that this isn't the time to joke about such things. She wants a real, sincere answer. I owe her at least that much.

"I love her, Akiha….even though she told me to forget about her. Even though she told me it was for the best and vanished from my life. Even though I tried as hard as I could to forget her…I just can't. I can't explain it…if I could choose how I felt, life would be much easier…"

Her eyes become distant, as if already seeing my back, walking off into the unknown from which, at least in her mind, I may never return.

"…but…" I place my hand on top of her head. "…don't forget that I love you too. You are my beloved little sister. Nothing will ever change that." My words are heartfelt, but somehow I have the feeling that they won't mean much to her right now. Oddly, her expression seems satisfied. She bats my hand off her head and runs both hands through her long hair, trying to fix it, even though I hadn't disturbed it at all.

"Hmph…if you're not back before fall semester, I _will_ hunt you down, Brother."

See? I told you…scary.

* * *

"So. Are we close yet?" I ask in an annoyed tone. We've been traveling since sunrise, and it's late afternoon. The sun will be setting soon. It's not quite frigid, but it is certainly not pleasant by any means either. The barren plains of this land, dotted occasionally by a boulder or a patch of forest have an intense wind about it. It's relentless, no matter which direction you walk the wind seems to find your face, numbing it with cold gusts. It is overcast, but the sun tries in vain to shine through the shroud. The gray overtone makes this already dreary land all the drearier. The rolling hills, its valleys accumulating a little snow, its crests abandoned of all life, I guess it would make sense that the place I seek would be here. I had an idea of what the Western wilderness of Russia would look like. This wasn't it. I carry my duffel bag on one shoulder, and it's getting heavy. My shoulder is sore from where the strap has been digging in under the weight of its contents for so many hours. I'm hungry, and my thighs are killing me from the constant climbing and descending of hills.

"It's just another mile or so. Stop your bitching." The old man called Nicolai answers. We're speaking in English, which I'm pretty fluent in. Unfortunately, I don't speak German or Italian, his preference and native languages, respectively. He is a man of about 70, with a wild and unkempt white beard. He wears heavy boots and a simple outfit of slacks and a sweater, covered in some type of thick wind bracer that resembles a cloak. A 'mantle' I believe he called it.

"You said that three hours ago."

"I said quit your bitching! Do you want to get there or not!?"

I scoff. This old bastard was hard enough to find as it was. He's an ex-Vatican intelligence officer in the secret organization, referred to as "Iscariot" by most. It goes by many other names as well, but I think Iscariot fits it well, for it is made up of sinners punishing heretics through the rationalization of divine will. As a product of an Eastern culture, the notion of God is hard enough for me to understand, let alone people acting out His will. Although, Japan fought for the emperor, so it is not so outrageous, but the sheer hypocrisy of the Vatican is truly something to behold. Killing in the name of God? How absurd.

I got his name through a friend of mine, a member of the current Iscariot, Ciel. We remained in contact, even after she left Japan. In turn, I became a sort of informant for her, reporting on any possible vampiric happenings in the area. It has been relatively docile as of late. When I asked her for a certain piece of information, she could tell me everything I wanted to know… except where to find it. The only person who knew is one who had been there almost forty years ago, an ex-intelligence officer turned priest named Nicolai Sintradi. It took me almost three months to find him. He never stays in one place for long. It seems he still has many enemies.

"Sweet Jesus, you injure an old man, demand this favor of yours, and on top of that you have the balls to-"

"I didn't injure you; you jumped off that balcony yourself." I cut him off in a cool voice.

"Pfft. Anyone who knows anything about arcane things would run, seeing those God-forsaken eyes of yours!"

"What happened to your fighting spirit? You really ran like hell." I give him a conceited smirk. His eyes glaze over, and he looks back to the landscape before us.

"Young man, I didn't stay alive this long by fighting just for the sake of valor."

Before I could respond, we'd reached the top of yet another crest in the rolling wavelength hills of this foreign land. I could see it now in the distance, still several miles away, but at last I'd found it…the…

"Millennium Castle Brunestud. Just as promised, but I still say this is suicide." The elderly man scratches his white beard and pulls the dark, heavy mantle around his body tighter, trying to block out the cold winds.

"Thanks for guiding me. I can manage from here."

"…just a warning, there is a large magical barrier surrounding the castle. It won't let anything through; even some of the True Ancestors were unable to break it."

"…yeah, I can see it. It won't be a problem."

He turns on his heel, rather gracefully…too gracefully for a man of his age. What kind of training did these Iscariots go through anyway? He begins to walk back the direction we came. He stops and gives a loud 'hmph.'

"Eyes that can see the death in all things with physical existence…your eyes truly are an abomination upon this earth."

"I owe you one, Nicolai." I respond, choosing to ignore his foreboding comment. He looks over his right shoulder slightly, but not enough for his eyes to lock onto me, only enough for his voice to carry better against the wind.

"Don't bother. I want nothing more to do with you. I only helped you because I owed a favor to Ciel."

"I see…then at least let me give you my name. It's-"

"I don't want to know that either. Some things…." He catches himself, and takes a deep breath, sighing heavily. "…some things are better left unknown."

With that, he swiftly left me standing alone in the field. I watched him until he disappeared over another hillside. A strange man, but I get the feeling that he's just become bitter. I think he's a good person, but maybe he's lost a lot of loved ones…or maybe himself somewhere in the past.

"Thanks anyway, Nicolai. Take care." I say to the wind.

* * *

My footsteps echo loudly in the dark halls, despite my rubber soles that normally would not make even the faintest padding. Night fell about a half hour ago. The marble flooring is cold and uninviting, yet the entire castle is beautiful and elegant. The gothic style architecture really is awe-inspiring, even in this darkness. The multi leveled, indented doorways, the pointed archways adorned with pillars and relief sculptures protruding from the walls, the long, estranged hallways belying years of history, they were all gorgeous.

The castle is of a single floor, despite my stereotypic view of them. This one follows a basilica floor plan, similar to that of an old church. The many hallways seem to stretch for nearly a mile on the outside, with more rooms than I care to count, each adorned with elaborate recessed doorways with heavy chamber doors. I finally reach the central area, which has a high dome in the ceiling, a centralized, circular theme. Ribbed groin vaulting holds the dome together, extending several stories above my head. There is an oculus, or oval window at the very top, allowing moonlight to filter into the dome and illuminate the entire foyer.

There is a large staircase from here, leading down into what I presume to be the beginning of the basement. This foyer must extend down even further. As I approach the stone railing and look down, I see it: a large ivory throne. Heavy chains descend from the ceiling and walls, converging on the throne. And there, sitting on the throne at the center of this room below, bound by chains, unconscious, and looking more beautiful than I've ever seen her, is Arcueid.

How much time has passed? A few minutes? An hour? I'm not quite sure. For the longest time, I've been stuck to this spot. I can't take my eyes off of her. I just gaze at her in partial disbelief, regret, and excitement. She looks absolutely beautiful. Her hair is much longer than I remember; her golden locks descend to the chair. It's hard to tell from here how long they really are, but it'd be accurate to say down below her waist. She is dressed in an elegant white and blue dress, the top half being mostly white, adorned with golden lines that extend across the breast and down along the sleeves. The torso is only covered up to the armpits, showing quite a bit of skin. Her white shoulders seem to glow faintly in the moonlight, her large breasts fill out the front nicely, causing it to be rather form-fitting. The bottom ruffles out much like a bell, covering her legs completely. Somehow she seems familiar this way, despite this novelty. Have I seen this before?

I rend myself from my trance and head for the stairs hurriedly. I can't wait any longer. I've waited for almost six years. Objectively that may not be very long at all, especially to someone like Arcueid, but to me it seemed like a long weekend in Purgatory. I descended the large two adjacent flights of stairs quickly, dashing into the main chamber below. My shoes clap against the marble flooring loudly, echoing in the deadened halls. As I near the throne, her eyes open, and she lifts her head slightly to view me. I stop cold. Her eyes are half opened slits. Is she tired? She looks me up and down with an uninterested look, and opens her mouth to speak.

"…Human. How did you pass the barrier?" her tone is indigenous, superior, even callous. There's something almost dangerous about the way she just spoke. A horrible sinking feeling reverberates in my stomach.

"Arcueid? It's me, Shiki! I've come for-"

"So it's _you._" What? What does she mean by that? I don't understand…this isn't right.

She stands slowly, and with the slightest effort, breaks the chains from her arms and from around her torso. She takes a few steps towards me, closing the distance to only two or three meters. This woman in front of me…I bow my head. My hands are shaking. I can't control the sinking feeling in my stomach anymore. That look in her eyes… it's not her….

"She told you to forget about her, did she not?"

She's not Arcueid….

"Why did you not listen?"

You're not the Arcueid I know…

"And now you come to this castle? You must truly despise your life."

You're not…

"Answer me human, what did you think you could accomplish here?"

"…who the hell are you?" I utter.

"I asked you a question, impudent one. What did you-"

"I said who the _hell_ are you!?"

She stops her superior babbling. My eyes lock with hers. She looks angry, as if she were looking at a dog that refused to go outside rather than defecate on the carpet. She adjusts her position, moving one hand to her breast. Some of her long bangs fall over one shoulder, and she gives me a suspicious side glance. As if I care for her display. To hell with this. I can't explain it, but somehow I know this woman. She is Arcueid, and yet she isn't. This must be what Ciel told me about, this is the Crimson Moon. Whatever she is…I'm not leaving without Arcueid.

"…I get it now. You're her alter ego. You're the real Crimson Moon, aren't you?"

Her blood-red eyes become even more suspicious. My speech is slow and methodical, almost demeaning to her. She's focusing on my face, and on my words, just as planned. Someone with such a dominant and authoritative personality as hers can't endure any subjugation. It was an easy prediction. She hasn't even noticed my hand taking grip of the concealed knife in my waistband at my back. Maybe I'm jumping the gun, but my instincts tell me differently. I've learned to listen to my body. I can already tell, if I don't handle this properly, I'll be dead before I can say another word.

"…correct. I am Brunestud."

"Where is Arcueid?"

Without changing my footing, I slightly adjust the placement of my feet against the floor, my right digging down in preparation for any evasive movement. My hand finds the grip of my knife.

"She is asleep of course. Your coming here was for naught. Leave here at once, and apologize for your abhorrent behavior, and I may yet let you leave here alive."

She shifts her standing to face me completely. She does not have her claws ready, but merely gazes at me with a full-on stare. Her eyes warn me to leave. She's already declared her attack to me, however. She'll use her mystic eyes of suggestion. I never did like the term 'suggestion' in this context though. It implies that she merely recommends that her target do something, but that's not the case. She can invade the mind, force it into submission, or force the body to do something…like be torn into countless pieces. A more applicable term would be destruction. It doesn't matter though. I can tell by her eyes, her body language; she sees me as nothing. A grave mistake. Underestimating your opponent like that…

I let out an audible sigh. I begin to bow my head in apology. "Alright then…I…" To her, it must have looked as if I actually vanished. Drawing her attention to my feigned apology gives me the opportunity to dart sideways and out of her vision momentarily. I dash in the reverse direction with all the speed I've managed to train my body to be capable of. My eyes seem to somehow augment my body. I've always been fast, and flexible, but these past few years I've been training rigorously. Ciel has helped with that as well. If I can keep up with Ciel's agility, this won't be a problem. If her gaze can kill me, then I won't let her see me. Before she can follow the image of my backwards dashing, I've already closed the distance and gotten behind her. I've got my left arm wrapped around her waist, pinning both arms to her sides forcefully, my knife is held against her throat. Not just her throat, but the convenient 'line' that runs horizontally across her entire neck. Checkmate….

"…I see…impressive for a human." She says in that same calm demeanor. She knows this would have been over had I wanted it to be.

"However, you cannot kill me, can you?"

This is dangerous. Even though I'm pinning her arms down, she could easily throw me off and dice me to ribbons with her claws. I knew that. This is a high-stakes gamble. I've always had amazing luck. I hope it holds out…

I slowly remove my knife from her throat and release her. I take a step back and return the blade inside the handle, placing it back in the waistband at my back. Meanwhile, she's turned to face me once more, placing her palms on her abdomen. She cocks her head slightly to one side, long elegant golden locks falling over her bare shoulder. From here, I can see the moonlight reflected in her dangerous eyes. Despite the potentially mortal atmosphere, I can't help but admire her overwhelming beauty.

"Foolishness, even had you used your death perception, it would not have ended my life."

"I know that. I can hardly see any lines on you as it is. Even so, surprise is the only advantage I had. I can't match you physically. I knew I was walking a fine line."

"Then why did you? Because you wanted to selfishly wake her up?"

"That's…"

She scoffs loudly. "Have you still not realized why she left you?"

Come to think of it, I never did understand why. I had an idea, but…I could never really place it. My expression must be communicating something similar, because her features adopt more indignation.

"She was weakened severely. First by you, then in battle with the Serpent of Akasha. In that state, she had two options for survival: Sleep, or to feast upon human blood."

"She…"

"Given the choice, she decided to rest to regain her strength. This would take many years in her state, so she entreated you to forget about her, as much as this surely pained her."

The nauseous feeling in my stomach returns with full force. That was why? She was afraid of becoming what she hated most? Being close to me meant that it probably would've been me she'd have feasted on too…Arcueid…why couldn't you tell me?

"And yet you, in your impetuousness return here despite her pleas? Realize your folly, and leave here by my mercy. If she had not cared for you so, I would rend you without hesitation. Begone."

She turns and glides across the dark marble flooring in smooth strides, her elegant dress flowing behind her. Her golden hair flows slightly as she walks. Moonlight from the oculus in the dome falls down upon her. I feel discomfort in my head, pressure. I realize I haven't had my glasses on for quite some time. I took them off before entering the castle. I've also trained my body to tolerate literally seeing death. Not so much my body, but my mind. The ego starts to break down upon seeing death. I've extended my limits, but not enough to discard my glasses. I pull them out from a protective case in my coat pocket and replace them on my face quickly, and try to readjust my vision. She's still striding slowly away from me. Regaining my composure, I pursue.

"Wait!"

"I will not tell you again." She says warningly.

"And I won't tell you this again either, so listen carefully! I'm not leaving here without Arcueid!"

She stops moving.

"Do you so desire death?"

"She's not as weak as you think. She wouldn't have given in to the temptation. Besides, she's been resting for several years, I'm sure that she's strong enough now. Let me talk to her."

"That…is not up to me. She relinquished control to me when she rested. She is either too weak to regain control, or she does not want to. Either way, the result is the same. Leave, human." She says so coolly, and less menacingly. She seems at odds with herself, despite her obvious resolution. She does not turn to look at me; she simply speaks, staring straight ahead at the gaudy ivory throne some few meters ahead. The chains hanging from the ceiling and walls still sway slightly, scattered about.

"…There must be something I can do."

She turns her neck slightly, regarding me over a silky white shoulder.

"…You wish to see her again that badly?"

I only nod in response. After all, there really aren't any words I can use to describe how I feel. That's the problem with language. As soon as you begin to speak, you're already being used by it. You have to contort to fit the language, and thus limit yourself. She seems to be understanding to a degree now. Perhaps my good fortune isn't dried up yet after all.

"What do you hope to gain?"

"It's not just about me. Yes, I want to see her again, be with her, to see her smile again….but it's more than that…it's for her."

She turns again, facing me with a look of confusion that quickly turns back to her more typical suspicious transmission.

"…explain."

"It's hard to do that. Arcueid…she…she's always been alone. She's only known the life she was given. Sleep, hunt, kill, repeat. When she was with me, she began to see the world for what it was, and she was…happy. She got to experience new things, important things, and even mundane, useless things. She just seemed to be very repressed, locked away in this cold place. I want to save her from that."

"…and you actually believe that you can…'save' her from her fate?"

"No…I don't believe I can."

"What? Then for what pos-"

"I _know_ I can." I cut off her ensuing question laced with disregard. Her expression gave me a small feeling of satisfaction. Her sanguine orbs widened in shock, and her mouth formed a small "o" upon hearing my words. Her eyebrows furrow together, and one of her hands moves to above her breast. For a moment, she looked just like Arcueid whenever I said something surprising. Strange how the same face can portray such different personalities.

Having regained her composed stature, she closes her eyes in thought for a moment. After a few awkward anticipatory minutes, she slides her eyes open and speaks.

"You…are an interesting human. Very well, I shall let you remain at this castle for the time being. During this time, you are free to attempt to…'save' her, as you worded it. How you intend to wake her, I am uncertain of, but I am wasting my breath lecturing a fool on the matter, am I not?"

"Thank you, Brunestud. But that won't do. I'd like you to come with me."

I almost laugh. She makes that face again. She looks so much like Arcueid with that stupefied look.

"Out of the question!" She storms.

"I don't know how to wake her either, but I don't think I can do it here. It'd be better to take her to places that she would be more comfortable in, places she would remember going to in the outside world. That is logical, right?"

"…Well…I suppose that is a more logical undertaking, but what reason have I to comply with this?"

"…Do you have a reason not to?"

I give her a few moments to come up with a response. I wait for her to give me one valid reason why she should not come with me, even if it is something such as "I don't want to", which I expected her to say outright. She stays silent instead. I take her by the hand, and begin pulling her toward the staircase. She quickly wrenches her wrist from my grasp, uttering a "Do not touch me!" I let out a long sigh.

"It's better for you if she wakes up, isn't it? I'm not a magus or anything, so it's hard for me to tell, but you are definitely weaker. Even after I killed her, Arcueid had more presence than you do now."

She remains silent. I'm right then. I thought that the moment I saw her. Arcueid has…or had…an aura about her, even in her childish moments that stayed in the back of my mind: if she wanted to, she could tear me to pieces. She was far beyond any human. With Brunestud at the helm, maybe she has more resolution, but her ability is clearly not even close.

"I know you want to stay here, but it's best for both of us if she wakes up right? Just come with me for the time being. If I can't wake her up within a few months, I'll concede to you. How's that?"

She just stares at me silently, apprehensively. Is she really this stubborn?

Then it hits me. The reason she left in the first place. If Brunestud is weaker than Arcueid, that means she doesn't have much control either.

"…I live in a mansion that is somewhat isolated from the town it is in. You won't be around anyone except myself for the most part, give or take my sister and two maids….you won't be tempted."

Still, she stares.

"…and, I have faith in you. You won't drink blood."

"And how is that? How can you have such faith that I will not? I am not she, if you have forgotten."

"…let's just say I have a feeling about it. I'll take responsibility if you do, but I'm not worried."

I extend my hand welcomingly. We stared at each other for what seemed like ten minutes, but it was probably only a few seconds. Then, she tentatively placed her delicate hand in mine, and I led her out of that dreary castle, and into the frigid winds of the western Russian wilderness.

* * *

My plan was haphazardly concocted from the beginning. I had no idea who my contact was, only a slight idea of where to find him, no idea where the castle was, what to expect there, or even if I'd leave there alive. Of course, I hadn't counted on taking the true Crimson Moon from her throne and back to Japan. Travel became my immediate concern. I couldn't very well bring someone as odd-looking as she on a plane, train, or even a city street without some kind of commotion. After all, she looks like nobility from the 15th century in that elegant dress and absurdly long, yet beautiful hair. Her demeanor wouldn't help either. As soon as some unfortunate employee would ask "Miss, I'm going to have to see some identification and your passport." She would not doubt begin a string of derogatory comments, something along the like of "Pathetic human! How dare you address me in such a crude manner?"

…Fortunately, I was able to avoid all of that. I must really have good luck. As soon as we exited the castle, she asked me precisely where the mansion was, and after some strange incantation, I found myself transported to just outside town. I couldn't believe it, but I suppose Arcueid had to follow Roa somehow. I suppose it was more cost effective, but still weird. Whatever, I won't question it. It saved me a hassle right? 'Don't sweat the small stuff', as Arihiko always told me. I didn't even bother to ask her how in God's name she pulled off a miracle like teleportation, much less over thousands of kilometers.

It took about forty minute to get to the mansion's front gate. It was late, so of course the streets were empty. I check my watch. 4:22 A.M. I'll have to sneak her in quietly so I don't disturb anyone. I used the key for the gate Hisui had given me many years prior. It had really been a blessing. I chuckle in spite of myself. All these years, and I'm still sneaking back home in the dark.

"So…this is your abode?"

I nod to Brunestud and motion for her to be quiet. She doesn't seem to understand.

"Do not silence me! I merely asked you a question, there is no need for such rudeness."

"Brunestud…please." I whisper. "I don't want to wake anyone. Let's just go in quietly alright?"

She scoffs before falling silent and following me inside the gate. I close it carefully behind her, then lea the way to the front door. I use my key for that as well, and we scuffle inside, apparently undetected. Whew. It is warm inside the foyer, but very dark. Everyone must still be sleeping. So far so good. But now…where can I take her? I don't think she'll like my room, and I'm sure she won't sleep in the same room anyway. That's going to be a small problem….

Suddenly, the lights flick on.

"…Master Shiki?"

I hear a quiet, pensive voice behind me. I turn to behold Hisui, apparently freshly awakened and beginning her morning routine before Akiha wakes at 5:30. Well, I suppose it's alright if it's Hisui. It could have been worse…it could have been Akiha.

"Hi there Hisui. I'm back." I say quietly.

She fixes her posture and bows deeply.

"W-Welcome back Master Shiki."

When she returns to her upright stature, she glances over the out of place Brunestud, who oddly seems to fit in here more than she should.

"Um…is this your acquaintance?"

Nice way of putting it Hisui, very tactful. "Yes, this is Arcueid. Eh...well…for the time being please call her Brunestud. It's a little hard to explain."

"I see. Welcome to Tohno manor, Miss Brunestud. I am Hisui, Master Shiki's personal attendant. I will prepare a room for you, if that is alright."

"Please do, Hisui." I reply. She bows again and begins to shuffle towards the stairs of the foyer.

"Hisui." She stops and turns to me.

"Yes? Anything else I can do for you?"

"…It's good to see you again Hisui, I missed you." Her face widens in surprise, and a blush beginning at her cheeks spreads even to her ears. I don't know why, but I guess that's Hisui's nature. She's always been very shy. Sometimes it's fun to mess with her, but that's cruel. I'm not doing that now, I actually did miss her.

"U-um…t-thank you for saying so Master Shiki, but you are too kind." She stammers.

"No, I'm serious. My days haven't been the same since I didn't have you to wake me up in the mornings. I really did miss you."

Her blush turns a few shades darker. I give her a hearty smile, but I'd be lying if I said a part of me wasn't enjoying this.

"T-then…please do not leave like that again Master Shiki." She says something so sudden, bowing and then padding up the stairs.

I glance at Brunestud who is observing, no, evaluating the mansion. Her head moves back in forth, her eyes moving across furniture, the walls, and the woodworking. She seems satisfied. I'm sure this is by no means as glamorous as her castle, but it sure as hell is warmer. After noticing me, she returns my glance.

"This will be satisfactory for the time being."

"Well, what a relief, your highness." I tease. She raises an eyebrow and ignores my comment. "Your attendant seems quite taken with you."

"Hisui? Not really, she's always like that."

She stares at me blankly for a few moments. "You are…quite dense aren't you?"

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean!?"

I hear a low murmur coming from my left side. Sigh. Why didn't I notice sooner? Of course she'd be up if Hisui is. She's as foxy as ever. I turn toward that direction, projecting my voice outward.

"Isn't this usually where you slide out from behind something and start teasing me?"

As if on cue, Kohaku slides out from just behind the curved staircase on the ground level, taking a few steps to meet me in the center of the foyer. She's got that devious look in her eyes, and her overwhelming grin is covered by a sleeve-covered hand. She chuckles.

"You knew I was there, Shiki? I couldn't help it."

"Yeah…you never can." I say with a sigh. "I missed you too Kohaku. How have you been?"

She adjusts herself and smiles warmly.

"I've been well, thanks. And you? Oh? Is this your guest?"

"Uh, yeah. Kohaku, this is Arcueid Brunestud. For the time being, please call her Brunestud, alright? I'd appreciate it."

"Sure." She bows lightly. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Brunestud. I am Kohaku. I do all of the cooking here. If there is anything you would like, or don't like please tell me so I can accommodate you." She finishes with a bright smile. Brunestud nods in response, but vocalizes no such courtesy.

"Oh! Shiki! I have to begin cooking breakfast before Lady Akiha wakes. You'll be joining us?"

"I'd like to sleep actually, but I have a feeling Akiha would come drag me out of bed anyways, so yeah, I'll be there."

She gives me a blank stare before dawning another bright smile. She leans in, half covering her mouth with her kimono's dark sleeve. "Too bad, Akiha would've sent me to wake you up. I kinda wanted to be the one to wake you up, just once. Ahh…one day."

"K-Kohaku?"

"Fufufu…well Hisui says you look _'um..very…__adorable_when you sleep." She says, imitating Hisui's voice and mannerisms, which are frighteningly good. I think that if she dressed up like Hisui and put on that act, I'd probably never know it was really Kohaku. I maintain a straight face until she walks out of the room towards the kitchen with a big grin. Sigh, she's always teasing me like that.

"…Are you also unaware of that one's affections too?" A sudden haughty comment from beside me.

"It's not like that, Kohaku is more like a sister the way she scolds me all the time."

"…truly dense."

I let out a heavy sigh. She can't be right. Kohaku and Hisui? Yeah we're close, but it's not like that. I think Brunestud is just uncomfortable and looking for a way to maintain her dominance in a new environment.

"C'mon, let's go find Hisui and see where you'll be staying."

* * *

It's been over a month, and I haven't made much progress. It was hard getting her royal highness Brunestud to settle into the mansion, but we made it somehow. Akiha does not get along with her. That's putting it lightly. To be blunt, they hate each other. I think that's because they are too alike. I don't think the mansion can contain both of their egos. Both believe themselves to be a princess. At first I thought they'd get along, but their first meeting nearly ended in some collateral damage. Akiha inverted briefly encounter because she was so upset.

Their first meeting was already ill fated. Akiha awoke to the surprise that I had come home, and brought probably her least favorite person (save for Arihiko) into her home. After a chillingly silent breakfast, and a shrewd comment from Brunestud, Akiha ignited, and almost literally ignited her. With a lot of convincing, I was able to allow her to stay, but it hasn't been without conflict. She refuses to leave the grounds, which is fine I suppose, but it makes it hard to keep her entertained. She also refuses to change out of that elaborate dress. She has taken a liking to Makihisa's extensive library, and has been reading fervently. Akiha and Brunestud have little if no contact with each other. I suppose they came upon a silent agreement to do so. Agree to disagree, or in their case, agree to despise each other. Honestly, I've never seen anyone argue to heatedly before.

Brunestud seems to like Hisui. I think because Hisui is so passive. Kohaku seems to annoy her with her upbeat nature, but she can't express this for fear of not having dinner. She is still a guest, after all. I've been spending as much time with her as possible, but she seems uninterested. Sure, she agreed to come here, but I suppose she didn't agree to help me try and wake the sleeping beauty inside of her. It's difficult for me. I complain to her, but she shrugs me off, continuing to read the many classics the old bastard had accumulated.

She also has a very difficult sleeping pattern. Like Arcueid, she isn't awake much of the day. Her peak hours are at night. As such, my sleeping schedule is really messed up. I've become almost nocturnal to keep up with her. Of course, this means Akiha has been complaining to me a lot. Even Hisui and Kohaku have been worried. Even though I've come home I'm still not seeing much of them.

She has been saying she's been bored recently. Sure, we've taken walks on the grounds, admiring the trees, the stars, the gardens, but it only goes so far. She's been asking a lot of questions about me lately. I was surprised to learn that she doesn't have much knowledge about me, except that she knew I was someone close to Arcueid. She honored me with that perplexed look again when I told her Arcueid and I had been lovers. I told her about my past, my origins in the Nanaya clan, and what Arcueid and I had been through. She seemed to understand me better, and accept this situation a bit more, realizing that I wasn't some schoolboy with a crush, as she must have seen me. I was chiseling away at that cold exterior of hers, hoping to break it and uncover Arcueid. I found myself second guessing myself sometimes as I spent time with her.

As I said, Brunestud refuses to leave the grounds. I'm not making any progress this way. If I leave things the way they are she'll get irritated and return to her isolation. But I have a plan. Kohaku and Hisui have been in on it, making the preparations, so it'll work out fine.

Unfortunately, I haven't been able to get her to come out and enjoy the sights around town at all. That was something I really wanted to do. Maybe I'm being too cynical. Despite how things sound, I have grown a bit closer to her. The problem is, it isn't Brunestud I'm trying to get closer to. It almost feels like I'm using her. I don't like it.

I shake my head of those thoughts and straighten the collar of my formal attire. It's odd to see me of all people dressed in a black formal suit, but it's all part of my plan. If she prefers the finer things, I'll have to meet her on her own terms. She's not going to level with me until I can see eye to eye with her. Maybe she'll even indulge me once she sees the effort I'm making. I look myself over in the mirror, making sure I've attended to all the details, even down to the cufflinks and shoes. A knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Excuse me, Master Shiki, but my sister has told me that dinner will be ready shortly. Shall I go retrieve Miss Brunestud?"

"Ah, please do Hisui. I'll be to the dining hall in a minute."

I see her bow out of the corner of my eye and she closes the door behind her quietly. I give myself a final once-over in the mirror and take a deep breath. Here goes….

* * *

There are only a few times in a person's life when they are rendered completely, and utterly speechless. It only happens in chance circumstances, when things are unexpected. Sometimes, it is out of shock, or out of happiness. I'm hoping, if it is a combination of them, that it is mostly the latter.

Brunestud is in this state right now. I've led her into the large dining hall by the hand. It's late, probably around midnight. The room is dark, save for the pale moonlight filtering through the drapes near the white clothed table. The room is lightly accented with several candlesticks along in the surface of the elongated table. Two sets of dinnerware have been set out across from each other. Various dishes have been set out on platters, all western foods. Filet mignon, a fine aged bottle of champagne, some type of mushroom based appetizer, freshly baked bread; all foods suited to a refined palate. Kohaku really put a lot of thought into this. I remember she told me that mushrooms have a natural ingredient that dilates the blood vessels, including the taste buds, similar to monosodium glutamate. She said mushrooms make great appetizers because they can then make the entrée taste better.

Shadows of the table and the backs of the chairs descend to the carpet and flicker occasionally with the candles. Maybe I overdid it a little…I'm a little embarrassed, now that I think about it. Although, who could regret seeing her face like that? In this candlelight, orange fire reflects from her red orbs. Her flawless skin is illuminated by the flickering, and her dress seems to glow. Even in this kind of darkness, she stands out. I can't help but admire her. Absolutely gorgeous.

"…Shiki…this is…"

"Come on; let's eat before the food gets cold."

I lead her to the table and seat her, as a gentleman should. Akiha would be proud to see this right now. I take my own seat, and after placing the cloth napkin on my lap, I begin to eat. Brunestud follows my example after a moment, sheepishly taking small bites silently. I glance up to her from time to time, and, maybe I imagined it, but I think I saw a slight smile on her usually stoic face. We continue eating for several moments, until…

_clink_ I look up.

"Shiki…may I ask you something?" I kinda want to ask why she stopped calling me 'you' or 'human'.

"Yeah?"

"This is…very… considerate of you. Why are you going to such lengths to please me? I can't imagine that 'she' would have tastes like these. Surely she would prefer simpler foods and atmospheres."

"Hmm…you're right. I guess she's in the back of my mind, but to be honest I did it for you."

"For me?"

"Well, yeah. You seemed unhappy. If I can do something about that, then why not? Besides, trying to make someone happy definitely can't hurt anything." I say honestly. I can't deny that part of me hopes to establish a deeper connection with her so I can get to Arcueid, but this is really just for her.

I couldn't stand it. It made me sick. She could only sit around this mansion, feeling trapped by its walls. Sure, she could leave, but she doesn't trust herself enough to go into town to get some kind of enjoyment. She could always go back to the castle, but for some reason she doesn't That part perplexes me. Why? If she's so unhappy here, why doesn't she just leave? She doesn't owe me anything. She has no obligation to help me, really. Yeah, it's better if Arcueid wakes up…but to be honest she would do that anyway, just not for a few more decades. Thinking back on it, I really didn't have much of an argument to have her come here, did I?

So then…why did she come?

"…I see. You are a kind person, aren't you?"

"It doesn't bother me if you want to think that." I say half jokingly.

We continue the remainder of dinner making small talk for the most part. She did seem to open up a little, so I thought that this wasn't a complete loss. She told me a little more about herself, but there isn't a whole lot to tell. She is, after all, a living weapon. After about an hour, she said she was growing a bit tired, and wished to go back to sleep. Of course, I agreed. I show her back to her room. She's been acting differently towards me ever since...in a good way.

* * *

Things have been different between Brunestud and I ever since a few nights ago. I think setting up that elegant candlelight dinner really made an impact on her. Perhaps she was intentionally keeping emotional distance, or perhaps that's just always been her way. I can't be sure, but what I am sure of is that we're closer. We talk much of the evenings now, I've even been able to make her laugh on a few occasions.

Despite all that...I'm not any closer to my goal. Brunestud has come out of her shell, but Arcueid seems to have gone into that shell and sealed it. The more I bring out Brunestud's nature, it seems to have an adverse effect on Arcueid. Maybe I'm just being cynical again...

Here we are once again. I'm sitting with the elegant princess of the moon in Makihisa's study, in front of a light fireplace. She is not reading for once, but merely enjoying my company. She really is fun to talk to. She's very witty, despite her demeanor, and even more intelligent than I ever thought. She's much more knowledgeable about the world, or at least the 'old world'. Probably because she was there...

We converse about random things, politics, religion, philosophy, food. Food is one of her favorites. She can't get enough of the various styles Kohaku can prepare. I just recently found out she's quite good with Thai and Indian food as well.

It's getting late. We've been talking for hours. I think the sun will rise soon. Checking my watch nonchalantly, I see that is in deed the case, it is almost 6 AM. I suggest that she retire for some sleep. She agrees.

I show her to her room as usual, but there's something that's been on my mind for quite some time. I haven't been able to come to terms with it. I've tried to bring it up in conversation many times, but it always seems to catch in my throat. I can't hold it in any longer. As we reach her door, before she can see goodnight, I ask her.

"Can I ask you something, Brunestud?" I had said those words before I even realized it. She nods.

"Why did you come with me? You really had no reason to." She averts her eyes, with a solemn expression. I wait a few moments, but she doesn't answer.

"…Brunestud…"

"I…took pity on you."

"What?"

"To be so infatuated with someone that you would search all that time, and enter willingly into a near death experience, even to try to fight me knowing you could not win…to do such things for another is…well…I admired it."

"I suppose I was curious." She continues. "I wanted to see if you could realize your wish. Besides, had I turned you away, you would not have given up, correct?"

"Yeah…that's right." I smile dryly.

"I had an enjoyable evening, thank you Shiki."

I lightly take her hand and bow slightly, kissing the back of her hand, in character with my gentlemanly allure that this evening required. Did people really do things like this? It's almost like a bad movie.

"I am glad you enjoyed yourself, m'lady."

I rise with a slight chuckle at the corniness of such a line. I really need more coaching on this gentleman thing, if tired old lines and gestures are the best I can come up with.

Her eyes catch mine for a moment, and we simply stand there awkwardly.

"I believe…that I can see what she saw in you."

"Eh?"

"You truly are kind."

That's when I realize. I'm not sure who moved first. I'm not sure if anything was said, and I don't know how long we've been like this, but it's definitely happening. She's in my arms, both of her hands are cupping my cheeks. Our lips gently caress each other. When? How long?

I move forward, forcing her back into the door. The kiss intensifies, and she lets out a small whimper. Her hands place themselves on my chest suddenly and she pushes me away forcefully. Her eyes shift nervously, and she covers her chest with both arms. What was I doing? Was I so lost in thought, or in the moment? I wasn't kissing Arcueid…I was kissing Brunestud…as much as I wish it was, she isn't Arcueid. I can tell by that look on her face. Maybe I thought that somehow through an action like that I could wake her. I should have known it wouldn't be that simple. Even had she not rejected me as she did, and I had taken her to her bed, it wouldn't have changed anything. I don't know how I'm so sure of this, but I am. I get a bad feeling. Brunestud composes herself, and begins to speak in a low voice.

"I think that both of us know by now that this isn't going to work. I am sorry for your loss, but there's nothing that can be done. I've indulged your endeavor, but…"

What is she saying?

"I am sorry. I cannot act out this role any longer. Please do not follow. Forget about her, as she told you to do. She…would have wanted you to just be happy, I am sure."

She leaves me standing in the dark hallway, stunned and alone. My mind is racing, my breathing is ragged. What just happened? I have to think…ok…she's leaving…She's given up on me. She's decided my attempts are in vain. She's going to go back to that dreary place and chain herself to that throne, and sleep. Who knows if she'll ever wake? I'll never see her again….I'll…never see her again.

I can't let it happen. I haven't tried everything yet! It's too early! I don't care if she thinks I can't wake her, I can. I have to! I'll never be able to live with myself if I leave her in that hell. I dash down the hallway and into the foyer. She's not here. I run down the stairs and throw open the front door. I see her. She's headed for the front gate, down the concrete walkway. I was right…she really is leaving. It can't end like this. I'll just end up following her back there.

"Brunestud! Wait!"

She does not wait. She merely continues walking, uninhibited. Her long blond hair sways behind her, her dress flutters in the light wind. The courtyard is very dark. The moon is only in a quarter stage, so there is little light. It's getting colder, with the approach of fall. A cool wind blows freely through the courtyard. I dash out after her. She's still walking, so with little effort I catch up to her.

"Please, just listen to me!"

She continues heading for the gate…only another few meters…

I get between her and the gate and hold my ground. She does not stop. I reach to my lower back and draw my knife, the blade extending with a click. Why am I wielding this knife against her? She stops.

"…you are that determined?"

"Yeah. I have to have her back."

"You'll die."

"Maybe."

"…I suppose if you cannot live without her, then death is the only other option. I do not wish to hurt you, but perhaps that is the real act of pity I can show you."

I flip the blade and take a reverse grip. I slide my glasses into my coat pocket. I was careless. I took too much time doing that, thinking she wouldn't attack me yet. Once engaged in battle, it's like she's flipped a switch. She's ruthless, efficient. She's already slashing at me with her claws. I block them with my knife, using my forearm as a brace on the back of the blade. I kick low with my left foot, trying to buckle her knee. She's already moved behind me. I leap forward and roll, feeling the gust of wind as she swings her claws at my back. I narrowly avoided it, my suit is shredded and I can feel light scratches on my back.

I remember her eyes, and dash to the right. I then roll backwards onto my back and spring up with my empty hand, half turning mid air. I kick with the other leg coming up. As predicted, she had tried to close in, and I connect with her stomach, causing her to reel slightly. She's still weak. I have a chance. I can't see any of her 'lines'. Even though she's this weak, I can't see them. Why? She has a physical body. Why can't I see them…there has to be a reason. We're now fully engaged in this deadly encounter. I don't think about that. I flip a switch inside, too.

I slash with my knife. She guards with her arm and slashes at me with the other set of talons. I turn in their direction, absorbing most of the impact and spinning around to reduce it further. She caught my in my left bicep. It's not very deep, but blood is already soaking into the sleeve of my coat. Damn thing. It's impeding my movement. I dash forward, allowing my senses to take over. A flurry of slashes comes from my knife that I can't even follow. It moves almost of its own accord. She's dodged it easily. She leapt high into the air, and it coming down upon me. I jump back a meter and move left. I can't let her use her mystic eyes.

She falls to the ground into the shade of a nearby tree cast from the moonlight. I shift my weight to prepare to attack, and I notice. Her 'lines'. I can see them now.

I get it.

The Crimson Moon. Of course the moon is significant to her. Why didn't I see it sooner? Under the moonlight, she is rendered almost impervious. It's not that she doesn't have points of death, the moon hides them. She must become more powerful under the moonlight. I make a mental note of the position of some of them. I don't have to worry about killing her. Even if I decapitate her, she won't die. I close in. I jump into the air and kick downward. She blocks my kick and tries to impale me with her claws. I block with my knife and parry her blow. I use her shoulder as a fulcrum and shift my weight around her. I have a clear shot at her neck. This is it.

She leaps into the air taking me with her. I'm completely taken by surprise. She turns and swings her talons, they penetrate my chest deeply. Before I can hit the ground, she's already dashed in again. I try to cover my vitals. She wasn't aiming for my vitals. She impales my shoulder with her entire hand. She twists her wrist and pulls it out before grabbing my body and throwing me several meters. It hurts. I don't even know where I am right now.

"…Shiki…just concede. If you do that, I can let you live. Please, I don't wish for this." I hear her voice, calm and collected. It's as if she's performing surgery.

I can't concede….how can she ask that?

My body orders me not to move. I don't care. If she leaves now, then I…

I stand, despite my body's warnings of pain. I find myself instantly on the ground again. I'm not sure what happened, but I've got another wound. My left arm dangles lifelessly by my side. I see…she slashed my other arm. It's torn, and more importantly, broken. It doesn't matter anymore.

"Please…just…stop." She pleads.

I stand again, and again I am flung to the ground in agony.

"Stop you fool!"

I stand one more time. This time it takes me a few moments. One of my eyes closes at the oppression in it. Oh…that's why. My head is bleeding too. I hadn't noticed until now. Maybe my mind has shut off the pain. Blood has fallen into my right eye. Both of my arms are almost unusable, cut and broken. My chest bleeds profusely, and I think my back as well. There are nicks and bruises in my legs, I can already tell. My breathing is ragged, I can hardly stand. My head hurts, I must have hit the ground head first.

I see…I'm going to die here…aren't I? My instincts tell me that I can kill her still. A part of me says 'this is nothing, you can still fight. You can kill. Kill. Kill. Kill her. Kill her!'

Yet…I can't. It must be the Nanaya blood taking over. This time…I won't let it. Maybe it means my life…but…maybe it's for the best. Maybe this is the only thing I can do for her now.

Arcueid…it looks like I've failed you. Don't hold it against me ok? It's better if a monster like me dies. Without you…that's all I'll be. You were all I really had. If you hadn't been there…who knows if I'd have kept my sanity or not? I might have become just another killer. If I can't be with you…then my life isn't worth living.

I rush her. It is over in a moment. She pushes her claw forward. It's slower than the rest of her attacks. Maybe she thought I would dodge it. Maybe she's going easy on me. It doesn't matter. I don't make any attempt to evade. Her claw pierces my chest, and my heart. I feel her arm extend out of my back. My body goes limp, and I vomit blood. My limp body is only supported by the arm piercing my torso.

I can't even feel the pain. I almost laugh, if I had the energy. My senses start to falter. I think I hear a scream. Maybe Akiha or Hisui heard a commotion and came to see. I can't imagine the sight they are greeted with. Sorry…you shouldn't have to see this. I'm being shaken. I think I'm on the ground now, but I can't be sure. My blood is standing still. I feel my heart desperately trying to work. It won't last even a few minutes.

Huh? My name? Someone is calling me? I think …yeah…someone is definitely calling me. I focus all my remaining energy to hear it.

"ki…-iki!"

What…?

"Shiki! Oh God!"

Brunestud? Why is she so surprised? She must not have been trying to kill me. Maybe she thought she could avoid it and reason with me.

It's too late for that.

"Why!?"

I don't have the energy to say anymore to her. This is for the better, I think. Understand, Brunestud.

"I…I did this to you!?"

What the hell kind of question is that…of course she….

Then it hits me. This isn't Brunestud…

I try to say something, but I only cough up more blood. I think she's holding me, but I can't be sure. My body has gone numb. I can't see anything. Are my eyes even open? Yeah…they are. I think all I see is red. Ah…it's blood. Blood has filled both eyes from the wound on my forehead. Arcueid is shaking me, crying out my name, desperately trying to figure out what happened.

How cruel. I was able to wake her…and all it took was my life. The first thing she sees when she awakes is her dying lover, her hands covered in his blood, and no recollection of it. I guess all I've managed to do is hurt you, Arcueid. Forgive me.

"…sorry…Arc…" I manage. Hmm…'Arc'…that's a good nickname for her…it suits her. I smile weakly.

I think she's crying. I think I can hear heavy sobbing. Is it her, or is it my ragged breath? Maybe both. Death is…a strange thing. Even though I've always been able to see death, experiencing it is completely different.

I feel warmth on my lips. She's kissing me? Is it warm because it's her, or warm because my body is getting cold? She wants one final kiss…I suppose that's as good an ending as any. A tragic death in the arms of the woman I love huh? Kinda cheesy…but I'll take it. I think Arihiko would be jealous…

Saliva accumulates in my mouth. I swallow it. Why is my body still doing this? I guess I can't blame it. It's frantic. But how can it be so frantic when I am so accepting of this? A metallic aftertaste, it must be mixed with my own blood.

A sharp pain racks my nerves. Why? I thought you had numbed yourself. The pain spreads, and my muscles tense. I can feel sensation somewhat returning…but I don't like it. With sensation coming back, all I feel is intense pain, inside and out. My awareness is becoming a little more clear…this doesn't…make sense.

My heartbeat becomes a little stronger, it palpitates. I feel snakes of pain shooting through me, extending throughout, like an electric current eroding all my nerves. My vision, although blurred, becomes apparent.

No…that wasn't saliva. That was…

"Arc-!"

I try to say. I'm choked by my own pain. No. This can't be. Why? This spreading pain…it's just like when Yumizuka…when she bit me.

"You…"

"This is all I can do to save you! Please…live Shiki!"

"No….Arc..ueid…"

I realize now. She drank my blood. She broke her oath one more time, and drank from me. How could she? She transferred some of her own blood into me in that kiss. This can't be happening…why? Why for me? My vision goes dark, my hearing fades, and my body goes limp. I pray that this is the end.

* * *

I awake to the sound of gusting wind. It's muffled, so I must be inside. I open my eyes, taking a few moments for them to focus. My glasses are off, I can see the 'lines' in the ceiling. I take in my surroundings. I'm in my room. More importantly…I'm alive. I move my arms, finding that intense pain awaits, in the form of a dull soreness. They're not broken anymore, and all the wounds in the flesh have healed. I feel tired, but that's just an after effect. It's late afternoon, judging by the tint of the sunlight creeping on the edges of the drapes of my window. How long have I been asleep?

My body tells me to just stay here, but I sit up regardless. I'm sore all over, and my head is a bit fuzzy. I rub my right shoulder, placing my right hand down on the mattress. I feel weight on the bed besides mine. Arcueid is sleeping next to me. It seems Akiha has loaned her some clothes, but they are much more form fitting, since Arcueid is a much larger woman than my sister. Her hair is still of a very long length. I never thought that I'd feel bitter about seeing her, much less in my bed, but her figure makes me feel disgust. Not at her; this is self hatred. She stirs, and after writhing around a bit rubs her eyes and turns to me. A gasp and a surprised look.

"You're-!"

"Awake…yeah."

She bolts up and hugs me with such ferocity that I think she might break all my bones in their soreness.

"Thank God…"

Thank God? Thank Him for what? If he had any mercy he would have let me die. He wouldn't have let Arcueid wake up. She could've stayed asleep for years, and finally, when she did awake, assume that I had forgotten about her, just as she'd asked. But this…this is too cruel.

I know. I know by the look on her face, by that guilt mixed with relief, by the way her hands are trembling, by the way she still hasn't let me go, by the way she laid here with me for however long it's been…I'm not human anymore. She only had one way to save me. In her despair, she broke her oath and drank from me. I'm a dead apostle now…or will be once I'm healed.

I'm racked with fear suddenly. I'm…a dead apostle? I need blood to sustain myself now. More than that…I have mystic eyes of death perception. A vampire…with my eyes. My only limit before was that I had a frail body. I now have an immortal's body…Arcueid…what have you done? If I lose my sanity…will anyone be able to stop me? I'll kill countless people!

"Arcueid…why?" I whisper into her ear. Her shoulders begin trembling. She's crying. I can't do this to her…as bad as I feel, she must feel a thousand times worse.

"We'll…manage somehow. Ok Shiki?" She says in a cracking voice, holding me tighter.

"Your sister said she'll get you transfusion blood, so you won't have to feed. I can resist it, even with this…so don't worry…we'll manage somehow…we'll…we'll..."

I return her embrace, sitting against the bed board. She puts more power into her arms, holding me even tighter. It hurts my aching muscles, but I don't care. My first thought was to just die….but I can't do that now, not when she's put this burden on herself just for my sake. How can I let myself die when she's broken her oath so that I can live?

"I trust you, Arcueid."

I'm sure she's already thought of all the same things I just have, and yet she still decided to help me. She wants to live together like this, despite both of our sins. I guess there is one plus side to this, the only other worry I've had. Even if I could be with her, even if I could love her like she deserves, I was still human, and I would die. She would have a few decades with me, and then I would leave her alone again. This way…at the least…we have all eternity.

"Good…I'm glad. Because I love you too much for you not to." She whispers. The pain dripping from her words plucks at my stomach.

"I love you too." I respond quietly.

She wrenches her arms from my back and strokes both of my cheeks, and kisses me forcefully.

She looks at me with an innocent smile, despite the two streaks of moisture down her now reddened cheeks.

"…I know."

* * *

Author's Note: Whew. That turned out to be much longer than I initially planned. None of the others will be that long, I just had a lot of scenes to describe with this one. Not my best work by any means, and I had to graze over some things to maintain the ambiguity, but hopefully you like it! Read and review, no flames please, constructive criticism always welcome. I'll be doing Hisui's version next. God knows when that'll be but I'll get around to it. Take care!


	2. Working Through

Author's Note: This story seems to be pretty well received so far, I'm glad. I forgot to mention in the last chapter, but I was reminded by Arnoldstrife, and I must give credit where credit is due: The general idea for the first chapter was inspired by Crazy Clover Club, so props to them.

This will be Hisui's chapter. For the purposes of this story, it will follow her True ending. I know people are waiting for the Akiha chapter, but I have to think of the pacing too. Oh yes, if the last chapter left you wondering where the intense violence and sexuality is, rest assured. This chapter contains sexuality, the next will be extremely violent. Hope you like, R +R!

* * *

_Continuing Dreams_

Working Through 

"It doesn't matter where…as long as I'm with you, I will go anywhere."

That's what she said to me. She said it with that same bittersweet smile that she still hasn't been able to completely abandon.

That was six years ago. I remember that day clearly. It was raining hard. It was in spring, and it seemed very cold. A sudden warm current had come through the town, and much of the rain was evaporating into the air, creating an ominous fog that seemed to signify some kind of omen. Whether good or bad, no one could tell. School had ended, and I had graduated a few weeks before. I was eighteen.

Why was that important?

Why else? So I could move out on my own. So I could get the hell away from Tohno mansion, and everything involved with it, including that God forsaken family of half breeds. So I could get away from everything they were. Their tradition, their lineage, their ideals…all of it. I wanted to get away. I _had_ to get away. The name Tohno seemed synonymous with death. Not just death, but misery, suffering, and selfishness. The most ironic part was that they were of the aristocracy. They were the upper crust of society, the crème de la crème. Despite their lavished furnishings, numerous mansions boasting fine living that others dreamt of, and numerous members in very high political and corporate positions, they were nothing but monsters. Demons dwelling among men, as beings above men. The epitome of mankind, as it were…only as something inhuman. The bottom line is I wanted to put it all behind me.

No…that's wrong. It's true that being in that place disgusted me, but I could have endured it. Maybe a piece of me would have died every time I passed by Makihisa's room, or went into the sitting room, or smelled food coming from the kitchen, or even when I saw Hisui's smile. I could have taken it all.

It was for her. It was for her alone that I took us far away from that place. I couldn't stand it anymore. She stuck to her routine. She would wake me up every morning with a "Good morning, Master Shiki. Did you sleep well?" She would say so with that smile that was genuine, yet broken at the same time. I didn't have to ask why it was broken. After all, mine was broken too. We continued on, like it was the normal thing to do, and maybe it was. The obscenely large manor seemed even larger with just the two of us. Its empty halls seemed to echo even your thoughts in their deadness. I took on most of the cooking duties, much to Hisui's resistance, but she finally agreed after nearly setting the kitchen on fire trying to make pancakes one morning. I still wonder how in the world someone can have trouble with pancakes….

They say that you become used to death. No matter how traumatic an event, people cope, and they move on. Somehow, even though it became less painful, it didn't weigh any less. I still carried those burdens. I know it was the same for her.

No…for her, it was worse. I can't even imagine how she felt.

How can I say that with certainty? Because her sister endured that hell for her, so she wouldn't have to. And because of that, she lost everything. Absolutely everything. Beginning with her virginity, she lost everything to that fucking geezer. Because _he_ wanted to maintain his sanity a little longer…because _he_ wanted to postpone his inevitable downfall, he took everything from that innocent young girl. She sacrificed herself so that Hisui wouldn't have to endure that. I wonder if she even knew what she was doing. Maybe she just thought it was a burden, and that Hisui wouldn't have to be troubled….I'm sure at her age she had no idea what she was in for…actually…I'm sure Makihisa never told her what sex was, or that it was expected of her.

I still shudder, thinking about that old fuck, putting his filthy hands on Kohaku. I'm sure he wasn't gentle either. She probably screamed, fought, but he forcefully penetrated her, and I'm sure she bled almost every time. She lost her sense of self, and as she once told me, became nothing but a lifeless doll. She numbed her mind to block to the pain. What he took from her…was much more than her innocence, he took her childhood, her mind, her sanity; he took her life. Long before she stabbed herself underneath the tree on that strangely serene day, he had taken her life.

What truly horrified me on that day were her eyes. So cold, so lifeless, and at the same time…they held a regret that I can't begin to fathom. Her eyes were the pitiful eyes of someone who had endured so much pain that she had simply shut down. Her amber eyes…I see them in my nightmares. Not in a threatening manner, but…well it's hard for me to say.

When Kohaku told me everything, that afternoon after Akiha's death, I hated myself. I've never felt such self loathing, ever. I still hate myself, actually. I know I shouldn't. Hisui knows this. She tells me that I shouldn't blame myself…but I can't help it. How could anyone understand? Kohaku's words…I swear they still echo in my ears.

She told me that if I had only realized…if I had only realized that she and Hisui switched places, if I had realized that it was Kohaku who gave me that white ribbon all those years ago…if I had realized that she loved me too….if I had realized that I was the one hope she clung to…if I had not forgotten her like I did, and mistook Hisui for her….she would've stopped everything.

She would have stopped the plan she had formulated. After all, it was that plan for revenge that kept her alive, after everything she had been through. She told me she would have stopped. What then? I sometimes wonder. Could I have helped her? If I had realized, if I had come to love her instead of Hisui, could I have saved her? Would the four of us be happy now? Would I have been able to hold her close to me at night, and let her forget her traumatic past? Could I have shared that burden?

I can't even imagine. She watched us. From that window on the second floor, unable to leave that room, waiting for Makihisa's call for his carnal desires. She watched us run, play, laugh, and have what she never could: a childhood. After it all, I can't say I blame her. Then again…how could I blame anyone? I'm not the personification of righteousness either.

I don't blame Kohaku. I don't.

That is why I know. That is how I can say that Hisui is the one who truly suffers. I'm sure she thinks things like 'It should have been me.' She saw Kohaku fall into her despair. In her attempt to retrieve what humanity she had, she adopted the role of Hisui, and as some kind of repayment, however small, Hisui gladly switched roles. She saw Kohaku degrade, decay, and she saw what it wrought. More than that….I think she still feels guilty. I think that she feels like being with me wasn't meant for her, that it was another one of the many gifts her sister gave her. She truly does love me, I know that. But…I know. I know that makes her feel all the more anxious. She feels that she isn't worthy of that…that if anyone really deserved to be happy, it was her sister.

That's not how it happened though. The least we can do to honor her, is to move on, and to be happy. That's what she would have wanted. I'm sure of it. But that doesn't make it any less tragic. It doesn't make it a happily ever after. Just because you move on, it doesn't mean that everything is all right. I lost my sister, Hisui lost hers. The both of us lost a great deal more in those as well. It happened. It can't be undone, and we have no choice but to cope, somehow. I like to think we've been managing well, though.

I blame Makihisa Tohno. With everything that I am, I blame that man. How I wish that he were still alive. Why? Hmph…why else? So I could kill him myself. I would take pleasure in that.

It sounds twisted, doesn't it? I don't care. I don't like to hate anyone, but I have no problem saying I hate that man. I would make him die a slow, painful death. I've fantasized about how I would have done it. Slowly, painfully, carving him up bit by bit. No need for death perception, that wouldn't be painful at all. A good, old fashioned saw, perhaps.

A few weeks after Kohaku committed suicide, Hisui and I went to visit the graveyard on the outskirts of town. It was a dark, overcast day. The sun attempted to shine through the veil of clouds, but with no success. A light wind blew through the spacious fields dotted with the occasional oak tree. Hisui clutched her maid garments closely around her chest as she followed me to through the graveyard. After paying our respects to Akiha and Kohaku's graves, we ventured over to the Tohno mausoleum. Of course they have a mausoleum, why wouldn't they? I had Akiha buried separately from the rest of the Tohnos. She deserved that much. Rather…she didn't deserve to be likened to that despicable name. Same for Kohaku. I had her buried near Akiha, under one of the oak trees.

When I reached the mausoleum, Hisui following quietly behind, I entered, seeing the many nameplates and sappy quotes from numerous biblical origins. Of course no actual bodies were in this place. After all, all the Tohnos eventually inverted, and were disposed of. It was more like a small memorial. You could walk in this small room made of marble, which had nameplates across the walls and various statues and honorary offerings inside lining the floor at the foot of each respective nameplate. I could see the lineage of the Tohnos, progressing through time. The earliest went way back to the Hieian period.

I had stopped at Makhisa's memorial plate. Dark obsidian, engraved with the words "Makihisa Tohno. 1954-1999. In Death, There is Rest. Sleep Soundly, in the Hands of the Almighty."

"…Are you happy now, old man?" I had said bitterly to the memorial. "Kohaku is dead, and so is your daughter. All because of your selfishness…."

I removed my glasses, extended the blade of my knife, and destroyed his, and every other nameplate, epitaph, and dedication. One by one, I simply stabbed the 'point' on each of the carved stone blocks, watching them crumble to the floor from the wall which they were mounted to. As I left, I also destroyed the marble headstone near the entrance which read 'Tohno'. Hisui didn't say a word. She simply watched me with a saddened face, and followed me quietly. I couldn't take his life, but I could take his memory, along with all the other Tohnos. Tradition be damned.

It was for Hisui's suffering that I decided to leave the mansion. It was rather sudden. After my eighteenth birthday, I asked Hisui if she wanted to leave, and all the horrible memories it fostered. She told me that it didn't matter, that she would go wherever I went. Her eyes told me differently. They held such relief. I know she was happy that I suggested it. I quickly made the arrangements, and handed control of the Tohno family over to one of the powerful council members. I think his name was Shinjiro. It doesn't matter.

Despite hating the Tohno family, I did take my inheritance. I was tempted to tear the check that I had been handed during the meeting that formally exchanged my power to the other family members. Something stopped me though. I swallowed my pride and took it.

What I did not inherit, however, was the Tohno name. When I handed over control, I also went to one of the federal government clerical divisions and had my family name changed. I refused to carry the Tohno name. It can rest in the depths of hell where it came from, and where it belongs.

What is my family name now? What else? Nanaya. Although, my ancestors aren't exactly saints themselves. A band of assassins, specialized and bred to fight demons and vampires. I think that they'd probably be ashamed of me. Why? I stopped carrying my knife a few years ago. I don't need it anymore. I still have it, in a drawer in my desk. I just don't need it. My life isn't that of a killer, it's of a teacher. It's of a husband. I don't need tools of death. If I could rid myself of my eyes, I would do that too.

Again…I did it all for her. I don't want her to ever worry. I want to give her a stable life. I won't ever let her be sad again. That's what I promised myself. It turns out that the wages she had earned and stockpiled working as a maid for the Tohno family was enough to have her live comfortably for a while anyways. Oh well. Between the both of us, we didn't have to work a day in our lives. I went to college anyway. I guess I needed something to do, and besides, it would give her a more normal life. Maybe that's all I really wanted. To come home after a steady nine to five job and find her at home, waiting for me. A 'white picket fence' image, as the Westerners call it. A life away from the oppressive atmosphere of a mansion, the proper etiquette, the routine cooking, the suppression of the self, all of it. I want to give her a life where she can just be herself. She doesn't have to stifle her voice any more, she can just tell me how she feels.

That's the ideal…but…well…Hisui is still Hisui. Even if she's opened up a bit, she's still easily embarrassed, and it's like pulling teeth getting her to tell me if something is bothering her. She's too preoccupied with me.

_THUMP_

"EH!?" I shout uncontrollably and jump at the loud noise. I look around frantically.

"Nanaya, I've been trying to tell you about this new student teacher and you're freakin' daydreaming on me!!" Apparently he punched my desktop.

"Ah…s-sorry. Go ahead." I say quietly.

I must have zoned out, thinking about the past like that. I've been doing that a lot lately. I guess just because things are going so well, I sometimes reflect back on how I got to this point. Oops…I'm doing it again. Ok, nod and smile like you heard what Maiku just said.

"…and man…she's got this amazing ass…I just wanna…" Maiku licks his lips in a perverted way.

"Maiku…listen to me. We both started teaching at this school two years ago, right? We're still young."

"Damn right we're still young! That's why we should enjoy it while we can!"

"…no…that's why we...or rather..._you_ should take it easy! You're still a newbie around here. You don't wanna step on anyone's toes, especially the Vice Principal."

Maiku is another young teacher like myself. He teaches physical education, and got himself a permanent position after the previous phys. Ed. Teacher was involved in some scandal. I got a permanent position teaching philosophy since they were short staffed in that department. We were in the same graduating class at Tokyo University, but it's such a big school, I never knew the guy. He's tall and lanky, with light blonde hair cut short, and he always has some type of running suit on. He reminds me of Arihiko in a lot of ways. I guess that's why I'm drawn to him. Any way you look at him…he just doesn't seem like a teacher.

We've started to get a few interns, or 'student teachers' as we call them. We're too young and inexperienced to oversee one, so the old veteran teachers usually get them. I guess it gives them a well deserved break too. I remember my intern days…scary stuff. I was sent to a school full of delinquents.

"Vice Principal? What, Uchiyamada? God, that old fart is gonna have an aneurism if he doesn't learn how to relax." Maiku says, crossing his arms. He takes a seat on the corner of my desk, looking towards the doorway.

"You really shouldn't say that…not here in the faculty office anyway."

"Lighten up, Nanaya."

Like most faculty offices, this one is pretty large, and has many desks placed in rows, each assigned to a certain teacher. Folders, ungraded papers, books, and photos of family members clutter up nearly every desk, with a few exceptions. Those exceptions happen to be organized, but the clutter from the neighboring desks tends to spill over onto them. Mine is one of those exceptions. Maiku's desk is right next to mine, and I'm constantly getting annoyed that his mess falls onto mine, but you have to choose your battles.

Students are also constantly coming and going with questions for their professors. You get to know them though, as they are always the over achievers. Even if they aren't one of your students, you get to know them. Otherwise, they are student council or class representatives. Either way, dealing with them is usually entertaining, if nothing else.

I hear the door behind me slide open lightly. A perverted look spreads onto my colleague's his face. For God's sake…why is he always leering at the students? He's gonna….

"Professor Nanaya? I have a question for you, if it's not too much trouble."

I turn to find Aya, one of my students from the intermediate philosophy class. She's a senior. She just recently applied to many colleges, and she's waiting anxiously for her acceptance letters, or refusal letters as she fears. I'm not worried about her. She's very smart, and unfortunately for her (with my perverted colleague being here) very attractive. The short skirts of the required uniform give Maiku a gratuitous amount of thigh to stare at. Her big brown eyes question me with an uncertainty, but also a determination. She reminds me of my sister….

"It's not a problem. What is it Aya?"

"Um…well it was on yesterday's lecture on structuralism." She fidgets nervously and holds her books closer to her chest, glancing nervously at Maiku. No wonder he's making her uncomfortable, he does that to everyone. But even if I asked him to leave, he wouldn't. I just deal with it. I tilt my head, prodding her to continue.

"I didn't really understand the difference between structuralism and post-structuralism."

"Ah…well there are lost of differences, but here's the main one." Her face falls into silent contemplation, and she leans forward slightly to her me better.

"Remember, we are looking at both thought trends in terms of linguistics. Structuralism assumes that language is structured, and that a word carries underlying meanings, and that those meanings are more important than the word itself. Remember signifiers and signified concepts?"

She nods energetically.

"Ok. Post-structuralism goes beyond that and states that not only are there underlying meanings to a word or term, but that there is a direct relationship with what was _not_ said."

"So…what isn't being said is more important than what is?"

I smile. She really is smart. "Yes, exactly."

"Ok...I think I get that part, but could you give me an example?"

She still seems nervous. Luckily, I've just thought of a way to reduce that: Make fun of instructor Maiku Mishima.

"Sure. Ok, let's say that I call Professor Mishima here a girl."

"What!?" he yells in surprise, his eyes widening.

"Now, in a structuralist view, what have I said about him?"

Aya contemplates for a moment, looking down to the floor, her eyes jerking back and forth in rapid saccades as she thinks. She looks up, satisfied, and regards my cohort with an interested look.

"You implied that he is weak and passive, right?"

"Well, yeah, among other things. Because calling a man a girl then endows him with our socially constructed vision of a girl."

"Uh-huh!"

Maiku shifts nervously, scratching the back of his head irritated. Aya on the other hand seems much more relaxed, seeing the 'shoe on the other foot' so to speak. Now she's the one making him uncomfortable. I didn't think it'd work out so well. Maybe I have good karma?

"Now, in a post-structuralist view, what have I _not_ said that is even more important?"

"Um….that…you're calling him a girl…so…you're really saying that he's…not a man?" Her statement is more of an uncertain question, but she's right on.

"Exactly. By calling him a girl, I'm saying to Maiku 'you're not a man', which then implies what?"

"That he's passive and weak, and all that other stuff."

"You got it."

"…this is messed up." Maiku mutters to the side, giving me a disgusted look.

"I get it! Thanks Professor Nanaya!" She smiles at me, then at Maiku and scurries out of the room. I smile and sit back down at my desk. I glance over to Maiku, who is still sitting on my desk, arms crossed, with an angry expression, tapping his bicep nervously with two fingers and bouncing his right leg.

"You know what, Nanaya? You're a real bastard."

"Hey, you asked for it. You were making the poor girl uncomfortable."

"You know…you're never going to get a girlfriend with that attitude, or interest in that philosophical crap. What are you going to do, think deeply about being broke?"

"I earn a pretty good living here. You should know that."

"Whatever. So…what's her name? Aya?"

I let out a loud sigh. "I thought you were after the student teacher?"

"A man has to keep his prospects open. You wouldn't know anything about that right? You're too bookwormish, man. You'll never get a girl like that!"

_slide_ The door to the faculty office opens tentatively again. Perhaps another student for one of the teachers? I look to Maiku for some kind of indication, as he still faces the door's direction. It must be a woman, as he has a perverse look on his face, but it seems somewhat shocked as well, even confused.

"Shiki?" A light, soothing voice. I turn to greet her, partly in surprise. The timing is just too perfect. I suppress a laugh. But still…

"Hisui? What are you doing here?" She smiles at me. She's wearing a bright yellow sundress with spaghetti shoulder straps, which would be quite revealing if she weren't wearing a white short sleeved shirt underneath. White flip flops complete her ensemble. As bright as it is in the room, she still seems to glow. She's let her hair down today, which she has grown out a bit over the last year; it's about shoulder length now. It really suits her. I stand up to greet her as she approaches my desk, her blue eyes beaming. She hands me a small package she's been carrying in front of her.

"What's this?"

She cocks her head a bit and smiles again, folding her hands behind her back.

"You didn't bring a lunch today, so I made you one."

At first that sounds scary, but over the past few years, she's really gotten good at cooking. There's just one problem with that….

I reach out with my free hand, balancing the package in my right and take hold of one of her arms gently, and bring it into view. It's covered in band-aids.

Even though she's a better cook…she's still clutzy.

"Hisui, I really appreciate this, but you cut yourself. Please don't push yourself for me, I could've bought a lunch today."

She jerks her hand away and hides it again, smiling even wider.

"It's ok. I don't want you to have to eat processed food if you don't have to."

"Isn't this a bit out of your way too? You didn't have to come all the way to the school…"

She gives me a nervous look, averting her eyes and blushing a bit.

"Well…I was doing some shopping anyway…so…"

I didn't realize. Even though I'm worried about her, I must seem really ungrateful right now. I can't have that. I grasp her forearm lightly and kiss her on the cheek, receiving a surprised look from her.

"Thanks, Hisui. You're the best."

She blushes a bit more. She smiles and shakes her head, the rose tint persisting on her cheeks matching her hair color.

"Um…I should let you get back to work. I'll see you at home."

"Yeah, same time as always."

"Ok" She says with a nod. She eyes Maiku nervously, and hesitates for a moment, as if wondering if doing whatever she's thinking of will get her in trouble. Her brow furrows momentarily, then she closes her eyes and leans in a bit closer, whispering a quick "Love you." so that the other teachers in the office, especially Maiku over my shoulder, would not hear.

"Love you too." I whisper. She grips my free hand firmly before smiling and shuffling out of the faculty office, closing the door behind her quietly.

I smile in spite of myself, shake my head and return to my desk, unwrapping the package she'd given me. Rice topped with soy sauce, a few eggrolls, some curry, and a bottle of water. I take out the disposable chopsticks she'd included and begin to eat. I really was starving. It was lunchtime after all, and I had nothing to eat. I guess I just forgot to pack something last night. I was going to just wait until dinner, but she was sweet enough to bring me this. She really is the greatest. I didn't realize how hungry I really was. I've already finished the curry and rice in the course of a few minutes, and begin on the eggrolls.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" My newly found meal is suddenly interrupted by a screaming Maiku. He's sitting on the edge of my desk, pointing at me with fire in his eyes. I guess I ignored him after receiving a home-made lunch.

"Where did you get such a cute girlfriend!? AND you live with her!? AND she brings you lunch!? I'm a good guy, I've got good karma, WHERE IS MY GIRLFRIEND!?"

"…you're not that good of a guy, Maiku, you leer at your own students."

"Tch! That's besides the point!"

I give him a side glance and continue eating. He leans in a bit closer. I can smell coffee on his breath. His eyes are in slits as he glares at me. I feel his gaze on me like a heat lamp.

"Hey. Nanaya. That girl is too good for you. Why don't you let me- OOF!"

I shut him up with a quick jab to his side.

"She's not up for grabs. And besides, she's not my girlfriend, she's my wife."

"Your…wife!? YOU'RE MARRIED!?"

I hold up my left hand, digging my chopsticks into my lunch with my right, continuing to eat without interest toward my screaming friend. After I was confident he got a good enough look at my wedding band, I let my hand fall back down to my desk.

"When the hell did that happen!?"

"About a year ago. Are you blind?"

"Hey man, I don't go around looking at people's fingers checking for rings, ok? I'm not weird like that."

"Maybe you should, otherwise you're going to hit on a married woman one day."

He backs away a bit, moving his fingers to his chin in contemplation. It seems he's already hit on a married woman before, judging from that look.

"So. How'd you do it?"

What's he talking about?

"How'd you get such a great wife?"

"By mot kowing athter-"

"Don't talk with your mouth full man…."

I roll my eyes and wash down the last of my lunch with a long drink of water. Having finished, I look back to him.

"I said, by not going after girls that are eight years younger than me."

"You're just jealous, Nanaya."

"We'll see who's jealous when they put you in jail."

"If I'm guilty of anything, it's love!"

"….." He gives me a headache.

* * *

My footsteps clatter lightly on the concrete as I walk. I have my messenger bag strapped around one shoulder. The sun tints the concrete orange as it sets. A dog barks in the distance. I hear music from behind me in one of the smaller houses. I ascend the hill. Eventually I reach the gate of our home. Using the key, I open the iron barred gate and close it behind me.

I found a smaller western style house on the top of this hill on the outside of town. It may seem a bit removed, but the train station is only about a quarter mile down the road. On this hill, several western style houses stand, some elaborate, others modest, like ours. It has two stories, but it is relatively small compared to standards. It's comfortable. There's enough room for us, with some to spare. Living room, dining room, moderate kitchen, two bedrooms, and a small bit of land to sit on. It was the best choice, given that we've both become used to Western style housing.

I moved us here when I enrolled in Tokyo University. Ever since then, we've been so much happier. One thing I noticed is that Hisui finally stopped calling me 'Master'. As soon as we moved away from the mansion, she just dropped the honorific. I can't describe how happy that made me. No longer her employer, no longer someone with a higher status, I'm just Shiki. I'm just _her_ Shiki. Like she's my Hisui. We're just two people who happen to love each other. That's the way it should be.

Right after I graduated and was awarded my master's degree in philosophy, I took Hisui out to dinner to celebrate. When we came home, we sat and talked for a while, like always. There was one huge difference that night though. I asked her to marry me.

Yeah, maybe I should have done that at dinner over wine, but that's just not her style. I thought that Hisui and I only had each other. Nothing else mattered. So then, why would proposing in public mean anything? It meant more that it was just between us, like it always has been. She seemed happy about that.

It wasn't anything too dramatic. I approached her after we stood up from the couch to put away our glasses, having had a bit of champagne at home. In the kitchen, as we placed the glassware beside the sink to be washed later, I took her hands in mine. She looked at me questioningly, and I removed the ring from my pocket. A simple, yet refined white gold band with a swayed strand adorned with small diamonds. Before she could see it, I slid it onto her left ring finger. She stared at it for a few moments, and looked into my eyes. "Hisui…I want to spend my life with you…I want to be with you always."

Her face widened into a smile, and tears fell down her cheeks. She had gripped my hands tightly.

"Will you marry me?"

I think what I remember best about that night is her response to that. She kissed me fiercely. She wrapped her arms around my neck and hung my head down, and nearly devoured my lips. I'd never seen her react that way. Besides the sensation of our tongues intermingling, I could feel the warm streams of tears upon her cheeks. When we finally parted for air, she hugged me tightly and whispered into my ear "Yes…of course I will."

Our ceremony was small. Arihiko and his sister came as our only witnesses. It didn't bother either of us. It didn't matter. What mattered was us. Maybe that's selfish. Who knows? The only thing I know is that we are happy now. Despite all the tragedy, we are moving forward. That's all that really matters to me. As long as she smiles, it's alright.

As I enter our home, locking the door behind me again and kicking off my shoes on the mat nearby, the overwhelming scent of some kind of broth fills my senses. Although I do most of the cooking, Hisui does try, and she's gone light-years beyond how she used to be. Unfortunately, she's still lacking a bit, but that's just part of who she is. Actually, it's probably one of the cuter points about her personality. Unfortunately, she's still pretty clutzy. She seems to cut herself whenever she goes within a meter of a knife.

I head into the kitchen after depositing my bag on a nearby chair, my footsteps padding lightly on the hard tile flooring. She's in front of the stove, adding in several vegetables and stirring a stew in a large stainless steel pot with a ladle. She throws a smile at me. "Welcome home."

I come behind her and place one hand on her hip, the other on her forearm and kiss her lightly on the cheek. "Hey, Hisui. It smells great."

"It'll be ready in another fifteen or twenty minutes, why don't you go wash up?"

"Nah, I'll set the table for you. I can't have you doing all the work."

She lets out a light sigh. "You're so stubborn."

I tighten my grip on her and bring my nose into her red hair and inhale deeply. She smells of sweet strawberries. It almost makes me light-headed. I feel an upsurge in my desire. Of course I suppress it and opt to give her another kiss on the cheek. I then walk over to the cabinets and start collecting plates, utensils, and the like. I set the table in the adjoined dining room while Hisui finishes. Even so, I can't stop thinking about her. Even though she's only a few meters away, I feel like I want to touch her.

We had dinner as usual, very casually and naturally. It was good. Some sort of chicken soup with spinach, carrots, parsley, barley, and a few other smaller vegetables. We had some fresh bread she'd picked up from the store today along with some lemonade. We make small talk about how our days went. I make the occasional joke or that 'one face' that I apparently make that never fails to have Hisui redden and laugh at me, trying to compose herself all the while. I told her about my conversation with Maiku. She got a real kick out of it.

"Ah…so that was Professor Mishima. From what you've told me about him…well… he is close to what I imagined." She says honestly. Perhaps this is the greatest progress we've made. Hisui tells me what she thinks and how she feels much more freely. Before, she would always bite her tongue and withhold any comments. Six years ago she never would have added that last part about Maiku.

"Haha, don't call him 'Professor Mishima' like that, it seems to dignified for him."

Her cerulean eyes dull over a bit, and she looks somewhat distant.

"So…you never told him that you were married?"

"Eh? Ah…no…we really aren't that close. I try not to talk to him that much actually, he can be overbearing. I already have one guy in my life like that, I don't need another one."

"I see."

"Hey, c'mon Hisui, it's not what you're thinking!"

Crap. I can already imagine her train of thought. Worries that I'm ashamed of her, anxiety about me perhaps flirting with students…the list goes on. Ugh…

"To be honest, I didn't want to tell Maiku specifically because he's a pervert. I can't have him showing up here trying to…well…"

Her expression completely changed. She's giving me a sly smile. Was she toying with me?

"..Trying to…what?"

"Ugh…right after you left he told me that I should hand you over to him. God knows what's going through that guy's head."

"I see. You sound…jealous, Shiki."

My face must have an annoyed look. That causes her smile to widen. That minx….

"And you sound happy, Hisui."

"I am." She says matter-of-factly with a bright smile.

* * *

We decided to watch some TV after cleaning up. We don our usual position on the comfortable and spacious leather couch. It was overpriced, but completely worth it. Our living room also has two recliners, but we never use them. We lay toward the right side, me packed deep into the seat resting my head on two pillows stacked against the arm, and she lays, her back against me, with a pillow packed into my chest for her to rest on. I flip through the channels, finding very little interesting. She's taken an interest in sitcoms lately. We always end up watching old reruns from several years ago, even though we've both seen whatever episode is on several times. It became dark several hours ago.

I'm not complaining at all. These slow, peaceful days…they're what we both dreamed of. What others see as boring, we find solace in. Just being here is enough.

She shifts and reaches to the coffee table in front of the couch and takes a drink of water from the glass she'd set there, and offers it to me. I take a quick sip and set it back onto the coaster. Satisfied, she snuggles her back into its rightful place against me, just in time for the commercial break to come to a close.

When the episode ends, she squirms against me again. I can't take it anymore. Maybe the mood has hit me right, or maybe she smells particularly sweet today. Maybe it's that she's been squirming like that against me, or maybe it's that new sundress of hers…whatever it is, I can't resist anymore. With a flick of my wrist and a depression of my thumb on the remote, the TV shuts off. We both regard the now blackened screen for a few moments. She rolls towards me, giving a questioning look over her right shoulder.

"Already? Are you feeling tired Shik-"

Her words are cut off as I press my lips firmly against hers. I set the remote on the coffee table. Good thing I can multi-task. I do the same with my glasses. I won't be needing them for a while. Her back partially facing me, her neck craned for her lips to meet mine, her right hand runs up my cheek and into my hair, pulling my face closer to hers. She lets out a small whimper. It fuels me on. I run my tongue along her lower lip, asking for entrance. She opens her mouth instantaneously, and our tongues meet. They dance, sensually, softly, a give and take of pleasure. My hand, now freed of the cumbersome remote reaches to one of her bare feet curled against my legs, and I run it the length up to her knee, slowly.

Her leg moves in response, and she squirms against me. She tries to roll over completely to face me, but I hold her still and continue to delve into her warm mouth with my tongue, caressing her thigh with my hand. I feel the hem of her sundress, and easily slide my fingers under it and continue up her thigh. She squirms even more, but I hold her still. Her sundress, now bunched up near her waist, my hand reaches the band of her panties on her hip. I release my lips from hers and leave a trail of kisses from her lips, across her cheek, and to her ear. I play with her ear, nibbling gently on the edges and moving down to the lobe, and finally down to her neck and throat. I caress her throat carefully, kissing, licking, nibbling. She writhes in my arms, letting out soft moans. She still tries to face me, but I hold her in position, despite the difficulty.

My hand travels to her stomach, exploring it for a few moments before going to her navel. Her skin is unbelievably smooth and warm. All the while, I assault her neck. The scent of succulent strawberries fills my head. She's so warm…

My hand travels over her pure white panties, and she lets out a small gasp as my fingers travel the edge of her folds beneath the cotton. Her panties are already damp. She's managed to roll onto her back. That's ok, I continue my manipulations. I begin moving my fingers up and down the outside of her folds, occasionally making circular motions. Her panties gradually become damper. Her breathing has intensified. Her hand on the back of my head tightens, and she holds me to her throat more firmly. I move my hand back to her navel, and slide my fingers beneath her pristine panties. Simultaneously, I move my head back to meet hers. With my hand now beneath the material of her panties, my fingers trace her core. She pants a bit louder. I insert two fingers halfway. She lets out a moan which I muffle after a moment by enveloping her lips. She moans into my mouth, cringing. I slide my fingers between her wet folds back and forth, slowly. Her thighs tighten around my hand, her walls crush down on my fingers. Still, I press on.

She's managed to roll over more, and now faces me fully. Her other arm reaches around me and pulls us closer, her other remains on the back of my head. I hold her tightly, and continue to slide my fingers into her. Our lips part and her moans become clearer, unhindered by my lips. I curl my fingers inside her, and she convulses a bit, holding onto me tighter.

"Shiki….I'm going to…" she whispers.

I continue. We stay like that for a few moments, and I feel her whole body tighten. I remove my fingers, and hold her close as she writhes and moans with pleasure. After she stops convulsing, she kisses me passionately. I sit up, and take her with me. Her legs are draped over my lap. She moves and straddles my hips. Wrapping both arms around my neck, she kisses me again and presses her breasts against my chest, grinding her core into the bulging manhood beneath my pants. I moan involuntarily.

My hands travel down her back and grasp her butt and pull her closer to me. She inhales sharply. Taking this as my chance, I stand, bringing her up with me. Our lips part, and she looks at me questioningly.

"Bedroom." I state simply. That seems to satisfy her, and she places her head in the crook of my neck and tightens her legs around my waist. I carry her like that down the hall and into the bedroom. My steps against the hardwood flooring are loud, carrying her extra weight. She hardly weighs anything, but I'm not used to this. The whole way there she licks my neck, and grinds against me. She's driving me mad. Again my nostrils are assaulted with the sweet aroma of strawberries coming from her. God, can I even reach the bedroom? Somehow I do.

When I reach the darkened bedroom, I throw her onto the bed, landing on top of her and promptly begin to assault her lips with my own. She sits up, moving me back and supporting herself with her arms. Between gasps and breaths, I slide the thin straps of the yellow sundress off her shoulders. She unbuttons my shirt with one hand and I throw it off, now bare from the waist up. I slide the white t-shirt she'd worn under her dress over her head and lay her down, tugging the dress down and off of her body and toss it onto the rug near our king size bed. She lies before me, spread out upon our bed in pristine white panties that were now quite wet, and a pure white bra. I shed my pants, kicking off the final stubborn leg with near desperation and return to my wife. My bare chest meets her bare stomach, and the bra now poses quite the frustration. Ignoring my own complaints, I begin massaging her breasts through her bra. She begins panting after a few moments, and she counters by grasping my erect member underneath my boxer shorts and stroking.

Our lips meet again, and her thighs grip my hips powerfully. She grinds against me. I can feel her soaked panties sliding against me. I roll over onto my back and bring her on top. I reach to her back and press her against my chest while unclasping her bra at her back. I slide it off her shoulders as our lips meet again. Her hair tickles my cheeks. Continuing to explore each other's mouths, I massage both of her breasts with my hands. She resumes stroking my member. It seems like she's determined to match me.

I remove my lips and straighten her posture so that I can have an angle at her breasts. I lean up and place my mouth on her right breast and begin to suckle on her hardened nipple. I caress the other with my left hand. She arches her back and moans. Her hand has moved from my manhood. Looks like I'm winning.

Suddenly, she grips my hair and my other arm and throws me down onto the bed. Maybe she's not giving up yet? She pulls back a bit and places her hands on either side of my hips and moves her head down. I help her in removing my boxers, to which she tosses aside and begins teasing my shaft with her lips and tongue. My breathing has become erratic, and my member twitches with anticipation. Seeing this, she shows me mercy and takes me into her mouth. I let out a small gasp and she moans in response, slowly caressing me inside her mouth. Her head bobs up and down rhythmically. Her tongue moves across the head. No words can describe this feeling. Slight slurping sounds as she pulls back and then takes me into her mouth again. She continues her caresses for several minutes. I notice her other hand, between her legs. She's pleasuring herself as she pleases me. The thought of that nearly makes me break. As if she realized, she begins to suck harder, and increases her pace. My muscles tense. She increases strength and speed. I can't take it anymore.

"Hisui…"

She doesn't say anything. She just continues to envelop me in her mouth. I clench my teeth and grunt as I release into her mouth. I lay there for a few minutes, my member writhing with each spurt of release. I can feel her throat close and release on me as she swallows. Even after the orgasm subsides, she continues to suck and swallow every drop.

I've regained my senses. She continues to suck on my still erect member. I caress her cheek with one hand and bring her head up. Taking each of her shoulders, I bring her up and embrace her tightly, throwing her onto her back. She's still pleasuring herself. I guess I'll have to take over. I grasp her still band-aid covered hand and replace it with my own. She moans. I slide her soaked panties off of her and smell them deeply before tossing them aside. She's blushing. I don't know if it's because of the pleasure or because I could smell her scent on her underwear. I place my head between her thighs and tease her clit with my tongue. She screams out in pleasure. Her thighs tighten around my head, but I continue. I grasp her hips and pull her closer to me and insert my tongue into her folds. I can taste her fully. So sweet. She's so wet. I delve my tongue into her and flick it inside. She's moaning louder now. I can hear her whispering my name. She's about to climax again. She must have really primed herself while she was attending to me.

I quickly remove my head from its position and place my hips between her thighs. Her hands find their way to my back and she grinds against me, begging me to enter her. I can feel her wet core against my shaft. I can't hold out any longer. I intended to tease her for a while by rubbing my shaft against her core, but I can't take it. I position myself at her entrance, and push myself inside of her slowly, entering until our stomachs met.

She clings to me, digging her nails into my back and screaming into my shoulder, the sound muffled a bit. Her legs wrap around my waist and she convulses. It seems she was so close, and entering her sent her over the edge again. Her tight, wet walls surround me forcefully, but I remain still and stroke her hair and kiss her neck while she climaxes. After a few minutes, she relaxes and her breathing falls back down to a heated panting. Our bodies, damp from sweat, cling to each other. The open window at the head of our bead brings in a warm breeze from the summer air that does little to cool us.

She looks at me deeply and kisses me again. After we part, she buries her head into my neck.

"Make love to me." She pleads. I stroke her red hair. How could I possibly refuse?

I pull back and enter her again, slowly. She takes a sharp breath. I repeat the process. This time she lets out a low moan. I adjust my position slightly and develop a slow, steady pace. I can feel her outer folds, now swollen with lust against me when I fully enter her. Her sweet, warm walls accept me fully, but with slight resistance. She's so tight. No matter how many times I've loved her like this, she's always so tight around me.

It occurs to me we've been on the comforter this whole time. I don't want to give her back any burn due to the material. Somehow managing to continue my rhythm to an extent, I reach above our heads and pull back the sheets. There's no choice here. I pull out of her in order to usher ourselves into the sheets. Once she's comfortably in our bed, I reposition myself and enter her again. She moans and I increase my pace. Her body moves below me as I thrust into her, her breasts sway with each movement. Her moans reach a rhythm in tandem with my motions. She clutches onto me tightly and I thrust harder, eliciting further screams from her. A slight smacking sound as my hips hit her thighs. Her wet opening accepts me with each advance. I've swollen even larger inside of her. Her thighs tighten against my hips and she screams louder. I let my torso fall against hers fully. I continue thrusting. I can feel her breasts against my chest. I take one of her hands into mine and we lace our fingers together. I do the same with the other hand and pin the back of her hands to the mattress and continue to thrust. I continue this rhythm for a long time, her moans spurring me on.

Her moans are all but screams now. I muffle them by kissing her. It doesn't help much. She writhes below me wildly as I enter her again and again. Her back arches and her chest presses against me forcefully. I can't hold out much longer. She whimpers and tightens around me. Her legs tighten around my waist and her fingers contract in my hands. She lets out a loud moan as she comes again. I continue thrusting. She moans even louder. I know her body. In this situation, her orgasm keeps going until I stop thrusting. So…I keep thrusting forcefully. She frees her hands from mine and grips my back, clawing into it. She's moaning loudly, uncontrollably. Her legs tighten even more. Still, I persist. I bring both of my arms beneath her arched back, pressing them into the mattress and holding her up against me tightly and continue to enter her hard.

"Shiki!!" She screams. Her orgasm has lasted several minutes. That's all I can manage. With her walls so tight around me and her unbelievably sexy moans, I can't expect to hold out long. I give one final thrust, pushing as deep as I possibly can into my beautiful wife and release inside of her. My member spasms again and again, and I fill her completely. We collapse together, waiting there gasping and panting until the waves of pleasure subside. Even after, we lay entangled. I stroke her hair and kiss her passionately.

After a while, I withdraw from her and roll onto my back, pulling the covers over us. She moves over to me and entangles her legs with mine, resting her head on my chest and wrapping an arm around my waist. I hold her to me possessively, my arm running the length of her torso downward. I readjust my pillow and fall into a comfortable position. Her left hand is close to my side. I reach out and take it, running my fingers over each digit. My hand grazes over her wedding ring. I smile in the dark and hold her a bit tighter against me. I hear her let out a satisfied sigh and she curls against me gladly. My other hand runs in circles up and down her spine, appreciating her silky smooth skin. Her strawberry scented hair tickles my chest. After a while, we both fall into a deep, secure slumber, entangled with one another.

* * *

I walk into the faculty office the next day, feeling quite contented. Morning classes have gone pretty well, and now lunch is here. Hisui gave me some left over soup to take, so I'm looking forward to it. As I reach my desk next to Maiku's he's sitting on his own desk eyeing me suspiciously.

"What's with the stupid grin? Something good for lunch?"

"Yeah…you could say that."

I've already warmed it in the microwave in the pantry across the hall. I take a seat at my desk. Man am I hungry…I unclasp the lid to the Tupperware container and take out the disposable soup spoon and begin eating. Still tasty…

"Nanaya…you…"

"Hm?" I utter between gulps.

"You….got laid last night didn't you?"

I stop eating and almost swallow a gulp of broth down the wrong tube.

"Eh?"

"You bastard! That's why you come in here with that dumbass smile every few days! How did I not notice before!? She's so cute too…" he complains, slumping his shoulders and turning his eyes away from me. He adjusts his shirt and the tie that hangs sloppily around his neck.

"How many times do you get some!? Once a week!?"

"It's more like three or four times a week, depending."

"Since you got married!?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Gaaah!! Dammit! When is my day gonna come!? Am I destined to stay a virgin until I die!?"

"You're still a virgin?"

"S-Shut up Nanaya! Don't tell anyone that."

"Ah…that's why you're hitting on students, they won't know that you suck in bed, they're too inexperienced."

He grabs me by my collar. "Nanaya…seriously, don't tell anyone that or I'll kill you!"

I smile deviously. "I might be inclined to forget it…for say….being treated to lunch for a week."

"…you…bastard…."

"Take it or leave it."

"You're really heartless…"

"Hey, blame yourself."

_Slide…thump._ The door opens behind us. We both turn to regard the visitor, Maiku still grasping my collar. It's Aya Inugami, again.

"Um…Professor Nanaya? Can I ask you something?"

"Aya is it? I'm professor Mishima, but you can call me Maiku." He beams proudly, apparently putting on his pickup line face. He releases me and walks over to her, continuing to brag.

"Listen sweetie, anything you need, come to me. I'll do whatever I can for you."

"Um…thank you, but I really wanted to talk to Professor Nanaya…I wanted to ask-"

"Well as you can see, he's in the middle of lunch, but I'd me _more _than happy to help you." He interrupts and places a hand on her arm.

I sigh loudly. Aya is looking at me with a face that says 'For the love of all that is holy, help me!' I guess I'll have to save her from this sexual sniper. God…this guy really gives me a headache.

* * *

I've taken the day off today. Usually I do that on a good occasion, like taking Hisui out for a day, or maybe just hanging around the house, or maybe getting some long awaited yard work done. God knows I don't mow the lawn as much as I should. No…today is not one of those occasions. Quite the opposite.

Hisui has fallen ill. She's been playing it off, trying to continue her routine. She never said anything, I just noticed that after a few days, she was getting more and more pale. I've been watching her for almost a week now, and she's not getting any better. She's been vomiting. She swore she was alright, but while making dinner, she almost collapsed. I spun around and caught her when I heard her drop a wooden spoon.

I'm sitting here in the waiting room of a local clinic. It took them damn near and hour to see her. I spent almost twenty mintues trying to convince her to come with me to the clinic. I threatened to carry her here. She said that'd be too embarrassing and finally complied. I spent another twenty minutes filling out paperwork before they would see her, then we waited for another half hour. I was relieved when the nurse opened the door to the waiting room and announced "Nanaya? Hisui Nanaya? We are ready to see you."

She's been in the back being examined for over an hour. To be honest….I'm worried. I keep telling myself it's nothing, that she'll be alright. That I'm just being paranoid. Don't I have that right? She's all I have…if I lost her…what would I do…could I even continue living?

No. I couldn't. I would kill myself on the spot. I don't give a shit about anything else. If she dies, then so will I. My life isn't worth living without her. I know that this isn't that severe. It's probably just the flu or something. But somehow…somehow…I just can't shake this fear. I've decided. When she dies, so will I. I pray that she's alright. When she finally emerged from the back, having concluded the tests, she retrieved her checkbook from her purse and paid the medical fees, even though I tried to help her.

"It's ok Shiki, I'm fine. Really."

The train ride home was quiet. She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder the whole way home. Maybe she was just happy that I cared for her.

We walked home from the station slowly. She seemed to be stable now, just a little exhausted. She held onto my arm as we walked home.

When we finally get inside, I walk around and flick on a few lights. I turn on the lamps of our living room on the end tables of the couch. She hasn't told me what the doctor said. Before we left, she said it was fine and that she didn't even have a prescription, so we didn't have to go to a pharmacy. She said she would talk to me when we got home. It's been all I could muster not to assault her with a barrage of questions. Finally home, I can let them go.

"So, what did the doctor say? Just a virus that will go away?"

She smiles at me with those deep blue eyes and walks over to the couch and motions for me. The setting sunlight drifting in through the nearby window cascades over her in bronze pillars. I feel anxious, but I follow after a moment. She motions for me to sit down and I do. Instead of sitting next to me as she usually does, she sits in my lap, her legs perpendicular to my thighs and entangles her arms around my neck. She kisses me softly. I hold her gently. When we part, she regards me with a strange look. I see tears begin to well in her eyes.

No…is she…? What did this doctor tell her!? She's really scaring me.

"…Hisui…please, what's wrong?"

She just shakes her head and closes her eyes. My stomach feels like it's turning.

"You're acting strange…what did the doctor tell you? Are you sick?"

She doesn't answer. I grasp her arms more firmly to grab her attention.

"Hisui!"

She opens her eyes and smiles widely. She looks down to my chest and then follows my shoulder to my right arm and takes my hand in her own. She holds the back of my hand and places my palm softly onto her stomach. She holds it there for a few moments and smiles brightly at me.

"Nothing's wrong Shiki. In fact…I've never felt so happy." Both of her hands move to my cheeks and she strokes my face, her eyes now cleared from the moisture that had was previously building up.

"Shiki…I'm pregnant."

I'm shocked. More than that…I'm relived beyond words. Even more than that, I'm ecstatic. How stupid of me to think that she was ill, even dying! God, I really am an idiot. Why didn't I think of that? Morning sickness, loss of appetite, a little paleness, of course! Shouldn't that have been my first assumption? I almost laugh at my own paranoia.

I smile widely, and I almost shed a few tears myself. My eyes water up, and I kiss her passionately. I hold her in my lap, stroking her back with one hand with the other carefully and faintly moving across her stomach. She's carrying our child. My wife and I are going to be parents.

Our lips part and we stare into each others eyes. I move my hand from her back and entangle my fingers into her delicate hair.

"I love you. More than anything Hisui."

"I love you too."

She embraces me fiercely. Her eyes bury into my shoulder. We stay like that for a few minutes. I stroke her hair lightly, repeating the motions in long intervals.

"You're going to be a great mother."

"You think so?"

"I know.so."

"You'll be a great father too."

"Hm…you think so?"

"Yes. I know so."

We chuckle at the repetition. Another comfortable silence falls over us.

"Are you hungry?" I ask her, breaking the short hiatus in speech.

I feel her head nod into my shoulder. I smile. God, she's so adorable.

"What for?"

"Something light."

"How about breakfast for dinner?"

"Breakfast?"

"Yeah…like pancakes?"

"Mm…that sounds good."

"Ok then."

"Ok."

A few moments pass by.

"Haha, if you want your pancakes you have to let me get up Hisui."

She laughs a bit into my shoulder and tightens her grip around my back.

"I don't want to."

I smile at her and just hold her for a few minutes until she's had her fill. She inhales deeply one last time and stands up, allowing me to follow. I run my hand down her arm supportively and walk into the kitchen and begin getting out the mix, bowls, utensils, and all the ingredients. I hear the faucet turn on in the bathroom. I guess she's cleaning herself up.

A few minutes later, I'm standing in front of the stove, carefully pouring pancake batter into the non-stick skillet, watching it steam and hiss as it meets the hot surface. I grab the spatula and carefully watch the progress with a steady vigil. I feel slender arms wrap around me. I must not have heard her over the hissing of the frying batter. I feel my wife tighten her arms around my waist, and her head rests between my shoulder blades. I can feel her breasts push up against my back. With a smile, I cover one of her hands with my free left hand, and flip the pancakes as the batter bubbles and stiffens.

* * *

These peaceful days. They are what we both wished for. After the tragedy, the heartbreak, the pain, the suffering, we live on. We move beyond our pasts, and we find solace in each other. We find happiness in the life we've created for ourselves. We never forget what we've been through, but we don't let them chain us down either, those chains don't bind us. What Hisui and I do, we do for each other and our selves. We continue to live for each other, and we continue to love each other.

These peaceful days. They continue on. And we'll meet them together. That's how it should be. And that's how it'll stay.

* * *

Author's Note: Phew. Another chapter in the bag. I intended this one to be lighter in tone and have a happier orientation. Maybe a bit cheesy in some parts, but such is the Romanitc sentiment. That's one interesting thing about Tsukihime. It's really a melding of Gothic and Romantic literary styles. Mary Shelley would be proud. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. I'll be doing Akiha's chapter next. I'm still debating on whether or not I should include any sexual scenes in her chapter. That primarily depends on how ppl respond to Hisui's scenes, so we'll see. Akiha's will be by far the most violent chapter I write, so those of you waiting for some serious action and death will have your day. It'll probably be a while before I post that one, I really have a lot to write for that chapter, so just a heads up. Take care people. Leave me some reviews and let me know what you like and don't like!


	3. Internal Politics

Author's Note: Well, here it is. The long awaited Akiha chapter! This is definitely my favorite chapter. It's also the longest; I had quite a bit of plot to trudge through for it, so it took a while. Hopefully it's worth the wait. I decided to add in an h-scene. Those of you that don't like it, I've isolated it into its own scene via the horizontal lines that signal another scene. It won't affect the story in any way, so please feel free to skip it if it's not relevant to your interests. Anyway, enjoy folks.

Also note: The Kagetsu Tohya continuation of Akiha's True ending is being omitted here. Although, if you want to take it into account, it won't affect how you read this chapter.

* * *

_Continuing Dreams:_

Internal Politics

I think I hear a low pattering. It causes me to wince in my slumber and grind my face into the soft, smooth material of my pillow. I pull the sheets and covers higher to my chin and breathe deeply, wishing that I could sleep a bit longer. Even though I'm half dazed, part of me knows it's already time to wake up. I'd give anything for another hour of sleep….

While my eyes remain closed, my ears are very aware. I hear a low padding approaching me from behind. Other than that, only the dead stillness of this bedroom hangs in the atmosphere. Even my own heartbeat seems overly loud in this stillness. Silence. The sort of silence that seems deafening.

"Master Shiki? It's morning." A calm, quiet voice from behind me. She must know I'm awake. Or at least partly awake. Part of me wants to stay asleep and see what she would do if I just didn't respond. Actually, I've considered doing that on many occasions, but I can never bring myself to do it. To someone else, perhaps, but not her. She gets flustered too easily. I decide to be polite and roll over towards the source of the disturbance. I open my eyes slowly, letting them adjust at their own leisure.

"Ah…good morning Master Shiki."

"…yeah…'morning Hisui." I say groggily, regarding her with a dazed look. I rub my eyes with the back of my hand. She stands beside the king sized bed in this enormous master bedroom. I raise myself up onto one forearm, and open my eyes fully. This only lasts a second before the weight of my eyelids pushes them back down to half mast for the time being. They order me to take it easy. Yeah fine…I got it, I'm waking up slowly this morning…

My eyes have adjusted better, and I get a sudden head rush as my eyes focus. Glowing red 'lines' appear all over Hisui's face and body. Blackened lines stand out on the surface of my bed, the walls, the carpeting, everything. These 'lines' seem to crawl into everything I can see like tendrils. They expand out and I feel slightly nauseous. It's the same thing every morning. I snap my eyes shut and reach toward my nightstand for my glasses. I reach tentatively but my fingers find only the cold wooden surface.

"Here…" I hear her say quietly. She must have them ready for me, as she occasionally does. I hold my hand still and I feel one arm of my glasses get placed against my thumb. I quickly move them to my face and position them properly. I open my eyes, and through the blessing of my lenses, the 'lines' vanish. My light-headedness subsides, and my stomach adjusts. I sigh.

"Thank you."

I throw back the sheets and sit on the edge of the bed, my feet meeting the carpeting. It's a calm morning. It's a bit cold in the room, having left the warm cocoon of my bed. Outside the window, through the curtains, I can see only gray. It is a dark and overcast day. The weather has been oppressive lately. I look over the scene of the bedroom, the walls to my left being obscured by the sheer curtains that overhang this overly-luxurious bed. The small sitting area in the center of the gigantic room stands unused, as always, and Akiha's vanity is organized in its usual manner across from the bed. I move my gaze to Hisui as she shifts and takes a step backward, placing her hands in front of her at her waist. She's wearing her maid's uniform as usual, looking clean and kempt. Her hair is straight and placed perfectly around her chin. Her cerulean eyes regard me with a worried glance, her brow furrows slightly.

"Um…you seem…exhausted. Did you not sleep well?"

I shake my head a bit and rub the back of my neck, massaging it in an attempt to loosen the stiffened muscles.

"I guess you could say that. A little more sleep would be nice. I wish you had a snooze button, Hisui."

Her face jumps in surprise and she shifts uncomfortably. "P-please don't say such troubling things Master Shiki."

I smirk a bit. That reaction was too perfect for her.

"But…if you would like, I will wait here for another fifteen minutes and wake you then."

"Uhh…no…that's alright."

Her brow furrows again and she looks dissatisfied with my response. The scary thing about that is that she really _would_ do it. You'd think by now I'd be more careful with what I say to her. She's always been that way. She'll do absolutely anything I ask her. I think sometimes she takes her duties as my personal assistant too seriously, but I don't consider her just my maid, she's an old friend. We've known each other since childhood, after all. I feel the same about Kohaku. Although…Kohaku makes it a general practice to fluster me. Maybe she's subtly getting me back for the trouble I cause Hisui. Or maybe it's just karma….

"Hisui, what time is it?"

"Seven A.M. sir. And just to remind you, today is October ninth, the day of the meeting."

I stare at my thighs for a moment and stand, stretching my arms and upper body to rid myself of the tightness that came with last night's sleep, or lack thereof.

"Yeah…that meeting is what's turning me into a portrait of the sleep-deprived."

"I believe everyone will be arriving this afternoon, and the meeting will be held at Three P.M." she continues, without giving any regard to my statement. She tactfully avoids making any comments about our soon-to-be guests. I know she has to be stressed as well. Usually, she only has to worry about two people. Now, she'll have almost a dozen. I feel bad for her. I want this to end as soon as possible. Truth is, all of these 'guests' have stayed at this mansion at some point or another. Albeit, when they did this house was full of servants. It's going to be difficult on all of us.

"I've laid out proper attire for you as well." She motions across the room to the door of the walk-in closet where a formal black suit hangs from a hanger in a protective vinyl bag. Black shoes are set below, with fresh underwear and socks placed on top of them so they do not reach the ground. Thorough as always.

"Thank you, Hisui."

"Not at all, sir. I'll be preparing rooms all morning, but if you need anything else from me, please let me know." She bows deeply and pads across the room towards the door, the material holding her apron together in a large white bow swaying with her hips as she walks.

"Ah, Hisui?"

She stops promptly and turns on her heels, her hands folded respectively at her stomach. She looks at me, awaiting orders.

"Where is Akiha?"

"I believe she is in the sitting room, having her morning tea. My sister should be preparing breakfast for the two of you right now."

"…How is she?"

Her eyes dart to the windows nervously. She never wants to make personal statements about anyone, especially Akiha and I, so putting her in this position makes her uncomfortable. I realize that, but sometimes it can't be helped. Akiha has a habit of hiding things from me when she's under pressure. And she is definitely under some pressure today. If anyone would notice changes in her mood, it'd be either Hisui or Kohaku. She fidgets with her fingers for a moment and sighs lightly, closing her eyes.

"If I were to make a statement about Lady Akiha, I would say that she appears pensive this morning."

I smile. She's changed too over these last five years. She's definitely more open. Getting her to say something like that would have been impossible back then. I nod to her.

"Sorry for bothering you. Please do what you need to."

She bows again.

"Not at all. If you'll excuse me, sir." With that, she turns and walks from the room, stepping into the hallway, whirling around and closing the door quietly in one fluid motion. I stretch again and yawn loudly, relaxing my tired muscles. I scratch the back of my head and regard my formal attire, taunting me from its hanging place by the closet.

"Man…I really hate wearing stuff like this…."

* * *

I make my way into the sitting room, donning my formal black suit. The slacks are comfortable, but the shoes are too hard and rub against my ankle bones abrasively. The suit is mostly made of polyester, and is quite warm. Not in a comfortable way either. The white button-up shirt beneath the suit coat is more comfortable, but the black tie around my neck feels like it's strangling me. I'll get used to it in twenty minutes or so, but people shouldn't have to get used to dressing this way. It's so uncomfortable!

Actually, I have it easy as a man. Women have it ten times worse. If I had to wear heels I don't know what I'd do. Stockings and hose have to be horrid, and I can't imagine cramming my toes into a shoe that has its end pointed like some of theirs do. Feet aren't shaped that way, so who thought it'd be a good idea?

At least they don't have to wear corsets anymore.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

The steady rhythm of the grandfather clock counts the seconds. I approach the sitting area, regarding the elegant Victorian furniture. A set consisting of a cream colored couch, two chairs, and a table, all detailed with dark mahogany wood and clawed legs. Akiha sits on the couch, sipping tea from an expensive looking floral china cup, holding the saucer close to her chin with her other hand. The teapot sits on the coffee table on a silver tray along with another cup and saucer. She's also dressed quite formally. Her outfit is entirely black; her blazer jacket, shirt, skirt, stockings, shoes, and even her headband. Her sleek, raven black hair somehow stands out even amongst her abysmally colored outfit. She's also wearing a black choker necklace that intertwines itself in an ivy pattern made of lace. She's even gone to the trouble of applying some makeup: Slight eyeliner and a tint of pink lipstick. She sees me out of her peripheral vision, and gives me a weak smile as I come and sit down next to her. Apparently she's also wearing the lavender perfume I bought her for her birthday. She smells amazing.

"Good morning." She says in a tired voice, setting her teacup and saucer onto the table. I watch the amber liquid swirl in its container as she places it down, having finished with it. Steam lifts gently from the remainder of its contents.

"'Morning." I respond in an equally tired tone.

A silence befalls us. It's not a malicious silence, nor a comfortable one. It's just that. Silence.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

I reach to the tray and pour myself some tea. I bring the cup and saucer to me and lean back into the firm cushions of the couch and take a long, comforting sip. The steam rises from the tea and warms my cheeks.

_Clink._ I set the cup back on its saucer and hold it in my lap. Looking around the room, I still can't help but appreciate my own circumstances. I hope I never lose appreciation for at least that much. My exquisite lifestyle. At first…I really hated it. I lived with the Arimas for so long, I had really grown accustomed to being a normal guy. Even as a child growing up here, I never indulged in these luxuries. I guess you could say I've gotten used to it, but not entirely, or I wouldn't be able to appreciate it this much.

For instance…this room is beyond elegant. This room alone costs more than most people's houses. The vases on the small tables distributed around, the woodworking around the walls and windows, the drapes, the chairs placed against walls, the paintings mounted here and there, the grandfather clock, this furniture, the tea set, all of it. I can't even imagine how much it all costs. Not just this room…the entire mansion. You can't walk three steps without seeing artwork, or some type of Victorian furniture. Beyond that, the sheer size of this mansion is staggering. The grounds it lies on are even more impressive. And to top it all off, I have personal assistants. Everything I need gets catered to; All the cleaning, my meals, all of it.

Is it really all right for me to have all this? Should one person be able to indulge themselves like this? I often think things like this, but at the same time, I enjoy them. Maybe it would be more of an insult if I didn't. I guess that's why I try to appreciate this lifestyle, for what it's worth.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

I swirl the tea in my cup slowly, nearly hypnotizing myself with the fluids' motion. I take another sip after a moment, and place the cup and saucer down onto the tray.

"You're rather quiet this morning." She says, breaking the silence. I give her a side glance. She's staring down into her lap, gripping her right hand with her left. It's dark in this room, it suddenly occurs to me. The dismal weather outside does little to warm the room with light, and Akiha has turned on none of the stained glass lamps that adorn the side tables.

"I could say the same about you."

She sighs lightly. I see her nod out of the corner of my eye. I turn my body slightly to face her.

"Are you nervous?" I ask her.

"Of course I'm nervous!" she shouts out abruptly. She breathes deeply, composing herself, and continues.

"The entire council is coming. Having all the power holders of the Tohno lineage here at once is….taxing." she finishes her statement in a dismal tone, quite different from how she began it.

"I'm not very happy about it either, but there's nothing we can do, right?"

She nods, a few locks of her long, dark hair falling over her cheeks.

Seven or eight days ago, Ayato Tohno, one of the most powerful members of the family was found dead in his home in Germany. He was a primary shareholder in many technological corporations, and brought in a great deal of wealth for the family. He was also the CEO of a major automobile manufacturing company. So of course, the remaining members of the Tohno family call a meeting to be held at the main estate.

In other words, here.

There are a few extended family members, but the primary power holders of the Tohno family make up what we refer to as 'the council.' The members of the council are considered powerful because they not only are very wealthy, but because they know the dirty secrets of the family. And you only know about those secrets when you carry the blood yourself. All of them have Tohno blood in them.

Meetings at the main estate are only called during a crisis. Given that the wealth of this family never seems to be in question, meetings are apparently only called when a member of the council dies. Usually, it's because they inverted and were 'disposed of'. The meetings then serve to check on everyone's status and to divide up the deceased member's wealth and influence. It's both a funeral and a business meeting, hence the formal black attire.

I've never been to a meeting before. Akiha has, though. Or so she's told me. I wasn't here when it happened. It was when Makihisa died. As the daughter of the head of the family, of course she had to attend. Her father's will stated that she was to become the new head of the Tohno family. Akiha hasn't told me much about it, but from what she has, she said it was miserable.

It makes sense. She was a sixteen year old girl. There were many other council members who were much more intelligent, wealthy, experienced, and prepared to accept the responsibilities as head of the family. Seeing a young girl become the new head must have been dishonorable to them. Unacceptable, even. Apparently a few council members even threatened her life. Akiha has told me that none of the members respect her, even to this day.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

So why am I going? Akiha is the head of the family, not me. I'm not even a member of the family. I have no Tohno blood in me. Does it even make sense for me to be there? I'm only going because…

I'm going because….I'm her husband.

That's right….we were married about a year ago.

After I returned to the mansion following everything that happened with SHIKI, things returned to normal. We never really talked about it. She never even asked what happened to me. It would've been a boring and short story anyways. To save Akiha, who had inverted, I committed suicide. Well…I tried anyways. I tried to stab my own 'point of death'. Somehow…I missed. I don't think I was afraid….I think that my instincts just took over at the last moment, and I merely stabbed myself. Or…maybe that's just how I justify it to save whatever sense of dignity I still have. Even so, it was a near fatal wound. Ciel found me and took me back to her apartment. I guess she sensed some kind of non-human activity. She later told me she was hunting SHIKI, and happened to find me bleeding and unconscious. Had she not…I probably would have died there in those woods. She cared for me for a few weeks until I was better. She told me that Akiha had reverted back to normal. How that happened…I'm not sure. She still supports my existence. Maybe…I cut a different 'line' when I stabbed myself. Maybe what I severed wasn't one of my 'lines' but one that connected my life to hers. Whatever the case….she's herself again, and I'm alive…and we're together. I guess that's all that matters.

After my short time with Ciel to recover, I came home. I never heard from Ciel again, and she's since moved from that apartment. I guess she's gone on to her next assignment, far from Japan. I'll probably never see her again.

I was probably only gone a month. Even so, Akiha greeted me like I'd been gone for years. Actually…it was more like she thought she'd never see me again. The days passed as we graduated high school, and attended college. I don't have a normal job. Why would I? I'm from one of the most powerful families in Japan. I'm a writer. I write fiction in my spare time, which is most of the time, really. I also edit for a few local newspapers and magazines. I guess I wanted to spend as much time here as possible. This way, I get to be at the mansion, and be around Akiha, Hisui, and Kohaku most days. It's not a bad life at all. It's pretty much the opposite. I live a life of absolute luxury.

I guess we waited quite a while to marry. To be honest, I never thought that we would. On paper, I'm SHIKI. We switched places when he inverted, so to the legal world, I am Akiha's real brother. Of course it would be impossible to legally marry.

I underestimated the power of the Tohno family.

Akiha had some key influential political, bureaucratic, and even apostolic contacts make special 'arrangements.' She never did tell me exactly how she did it, but we were officially married through her machinations. Even so, it was a very small ceremony. Hisui and Kohaku were the only witnesses, alongside whatever priest that was obviously connected to the Tohno family. It was true that the government recognized our union, but most others probably wouldn't. For all intents and purposes, we are married, but it's probably better if we don't announce it to the world. Most of the influential people in the family's pocket would no doubt look down their noses at this concept. I don't even want to think about what the council members would say.

I look to Akiha's hands in her lap. I reach over and cup them with my palm and wrap my fingers around them. I feel the diamond set in her wedding ring poke my hand.

"I know it's hard, but we'll get through it together, right?"

She simply nods one more time.

"Shiki."

"…yeah?"

"…Don't do anything to embarrass me during this meeting."

I remove my hand from hers as if burned.

"Wh-what?"

She looks at me with fire in her eyes.

"I'm saying don't do anything embarrassing!"

"As if I would!"

She flicks her hair from her right shoulder and turns her chin up.

"I wouldn't put it past you."

"So, I embarrass you?"

She suddenly looks at me with a troubled face, her beautiful features contorting a bit.

"I-I didn't say that…"

"Then?"

She averts her ocean blue eyes from mine and looks back down into her lap and refolds her hands there.

"I was just…" she trails off.

"You were just….what?" I prod.

With a heavy sigh, she slumps her shoulders uncharacteristically. As if realizing this herself, she straightens her posture and closes her eyes. A silence falls over us again.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. _

"These people are…very different from whom you are used to dealing with. They're like piranhas. They already have quite the dislike for me, and you tend to say things….well…you tend to speak your mind."

"So…you're asking me to bite my tongue?"

"No…I'm just asking you to be mindful of what you say, and how you choose to say it. They don't respect me, and they aren't going to like you either, Shiki."

She chuckles bitterly and shakes her head, her bangs swaying and dancing over her forehead.

"On the contrary…they are going to despise you."

"…..why?"

She looks at me with a strange look I've never seen her give me. A mix of sorrow, regret, and almost humor. Maybe it's so ironic that it makes her laugh?

"….they all advised father not to attack the Nanaya forest. They said it was suicide. The Nanaya and the Tohno families were bitter enemies for generations."

"Yeah…I know that much."

"…they're afraid of you."

"…."

"The Nanaya were experts at what they did. They were assassins who specialized in killing inhuman things. Demons, vampires, corrupt men…they were even considered by some to be gods. To the council… you symbolize their death."

Her words hang thick in my head. They fall over us in an ominous blanket that stifles both of us. This, time, a very uncomfortable silence descends.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

"You're being too serious about this." I say finally. Her brow furrows with a sudden anger.

"And you aren't being serious enough!"

Her face softens immediately after snapping. I must have a surprised look on my face, as she looks somewhat guiltily at me. She looks down from my face to my chest, then off to the table before the couch.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Shiki…."

"I don't think it'll be that bad…."

"…you're lying."

"What do you mean?"

"….you couldn't sleep last night either."

"….." I can't refute that. She's absolutely right. I've been trying to keep my spirits up so that she wouldn't worry so much. She's the one shouldering the brunt of this burden. If I worry, it'll only trouble her more, and make her more anxious. But…she saw right through me. Am I that transparent?

"Akiha…I-"

"Stop trying to protect me."

"I'm not try-"

"Yes you are!" She flicks her hair over her shoulder again, looking even more frustrated. She crosses her arms just under her breasts and turns her head away from me. We sit there awkwardly for a few moments.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

She sighs heavily and returns her eyes to her lap.

"I knew what entailed rising to the head of this family. I knew what awaited me. I don't need you to protect me, Shiki. I'm not…your little sister anymore….I'm your wife."

"...Isn't that all the more reason to protect you?"

She shakes her head violently.

"No! I don't want that! I just want you to be honest with me! You don't have to hide painful things from me, just….just face them with me when they come…."

I see…I guess I hadn't really given much thought to what I was doing. I just did it out of habit. I was used to always protecting her…maybe she's right. Hiding things from her definitely can't be a good thing…and it's not like she can't handle it. I should try and be more mindful of what I do. Without realizing it, I had treated her the same way I always had when I thought of her as my little sister. But….why does it have to be a few hours before this meeting that I realize this? Why are we having this argument now of all times?

I sigh lightly, accepting my defeat. I reach out and tug her arms free of their crossed position in front of her chest and hold her right hand firmly. She looks at me with a side glance and a raised eyebrow. A sort of look that says 'What do you think you're doing?'

"I didn't realize I was…" Her face turns even more suspicious. Making excuses is even worse, I decide.

"I'm sorry Akiha. You're right."

Her facial expression changes and she looks more confused now that upset. That's a good start. She eyes me with that puzzled look for a moment, and then returns her blank stare down to her lap, her hand still in mine.

"No…I'm sorry." She answers in a low tone.

"What are you saying all of the sudden?"

"…this meeting is very stressful…for the both of us. You don't deserve to have my frustrations taken out on you. I know you meant well."

I let out a chuckle, unable to contain it.

"Haha…you change your tune faster than a radio sometimes, you know that?"

Her eyes close to slits and she moves them to the corners of her lids to glare daggers at me. Her head doesn't move, which makes the situation seem almost dangerous. Only almost, though…

I move my other hand to her opposite and turn her head by her chin, and promptly place my lips upon hers momentarily. I pull back, absorbing her slightly flustered face full of surprise and a slight blush. I move the same hand to her long hair, which had fallen over her shoulder again, and tuck that side behind her ear, running my hand then down her neck and to her shoulder.

"All we can do is deal with it right? No point in getting stressed about it now."

"….said the man who lost sleep over it."

"….."

Come on…she couldn't even let me have that moment? She's a tough one….

_Fufufufu._

A disturbance from my right near the dorrway. I release Akiha and turn to meet a grinning Kohaku. At least, I think she's grinning. She always does that when she's covering her mouth with her kimono-sleeved hand. I swear, when I see her in that pose, she looks like a fox. I can almost see ears and a tail wagging about energetically behind her.

"Ah! You were trying to be so cool there, huh Shiki?"

"Sigh….can't you ever restrain yourself?"

"Hm? Not with a couple like you two. It's too cute!"

Akiha, having composed herself, retaliates. Probably to hide her embarrassment.

"Kohaku, why have you come?"

Kohaku's face suddenly straightens and stiffens, and she folds her arms in front of her apron at her waist. Why can't she react that way when I'm annoyed?

"Ah, forgive me Lady Akiha. I've come to inform you that breakfast is ready."

Akiha releases her hand from my grasp and stands, beginning to walk around the sitting area and heading for the door, before looking back at me with an annoyed 'Are you coming?' look. I sigh and gather the silver tray with the tea set placed upon it.

"Ah…don't worry about that Master Shiki. I'll take care of it. You and Lady Akiha just go enjoy your meal." She says with a bright smile. Even so, I lift the tray and carry it towards the door. Kohaku stands between me and the exit with a stern look, her hands on her hips. Before she can lean forward and point at me with her index finger in her typical motherly fashion, I hand the tray towards her. She takes it with a satisfied look and scurries out of the room, followed closely by Akiha and I.

* * *

_Knock knock. _

A sharp rapping on the door to the sitting room. "Come in." Akiha responds quickly. Kohaku, followed by Hisui enter quietly. Hisui closes the door behind her and then walks up beside her sister. They both bow in unison. I stand up from the couch and straighten my tie. I look down across the black material of my suit and brush it down with the flat of my hands, even though it is pristine and unwrinkled. I walk over to them, now joined by Akiha. I already know what they're going to say.

"The last of the guests have arrived, and are seated in the dining room. They are expecting you." Kohaku says with a smile.

"Thank you Kohaku. Is there anything I should be made aware beforehand?" Akiha asks in a stoic tone.

"I'm not certain, I was attending the refreshments. Perhaps my sister would know."

Without turning to acknowledge her sister, Hisui immediately picks up on the cue.

"Actually, yes. Mister Jin Tohno is not feeling well. I spoke with his personal assistant. He said that Sir Jin has been ill for several weeks, and has been getting progressively worse. Even so, he decided that this meeting was of importance, so he is braving the illness. I wanted to have my sister examine him, but he refused."

"I see….thank you, both of you."

"Lady Akiha, what would you have us do during the meeting?"

"Attend whatever duties you need to, but stay away from the dining room. The contents of the meeting are to be kept only between the council members. Understood?"

"Yes, Lady Akiha." They both say in unison, bowing again.

I grit my teeth. I'm already getting pissed. We haven't even had the meeting, we haven't even spoke to them yet, and look what they've done. Akiha has already entered her 'business mode.' She's cold, callous, and uncaring to everyone around her. I know she has to be this way. I know that…but it still…

Kohaku and Hisui are nothing but obedient servants. Hisui is even more stone faced than usual, and Kohaku isn't far removed. We've all become puppets of the Tohno family…it sickens me.

The twins step aside, and Hisui opens the door for us, allowing us to walk by. Akiha wastes no time and exits the room, heading for the foyer in powerful strides. I follow mindlessly. I glance at Kohaku and Hisui as I leave. Hisui looks down at the floor, and Kohaku eyes me mindlessly. I really hate this.

I follow Akiha down the stairs of the main hall and towards the dining room. Her black hair flows behind her with each step. Her heels clop against the floor in loud resonating bursts. My palms are getting sweaty, and I feel warm. I'm nervous. My hands are shaking.

As we reach the large wooden double doors leading into the dining hall, Akiha stops for a moment, breathes deeply, and looks over her shoulder to me. 'Are you ready?' her eyes say to me. I simply nod and open the door for her. She enters in front of me, and I close the door loudly behind me and lock it. The locking mechanism clicks loudly, echoing in the large hall. As we cross the enormous room towards the elongated mahogany table, the handful of members seated around it all rise and greet us with stern looks. The windows just beyond the table only cascade in the gray, abysmal sky. The only light comes from the two chandeliers positioned above the table. I follow Akiha to the two available seats at the head of the table on the left end, near where everyone has seated themselves.

Everyone is garbed much like Akiha and I: in formal black suits. Most of the members of this council are middle aged, but there are a few in their thirties or forties. That alone makes me feel like an outcast. There is one other woman besides Akiha, dressed in a business suit. As we reach the table, Akiha sets the manilla folder she has been holding onto the surface. I can see the reflections of each person on the tabletop. A glass of water is set out in front of each person, and a few glass pitchers of water are distributed every few seats with a tray of small fingerfoods. Mostly cheeses and crackers and the like. I suppose this meeting is going to be a long one.

Akiha and I stand before our chairs. I look at her, wondering what to do. I really don't know what I'm supposed to do in this type of situation. I'll have to rely on her.

"…thank you all for coming here today. It is always heartening to find you all well." Akiha sounds genuine, but I know otherwise. She hates all of them. And the feeling is mutual. They all give slight smiles and nods, but it seems somehow fake. It's as if they all know this is nothing but a formality. All of it. I can already feel the atmosphere choking me.

Akiha sits, and the rest of us follow. As head of the family, she obviously sets the tone here. I can't help but be impressed with at least that. She opens the folder she'd set down and looks through a few documents, organizing them into three piles in front of her. Finished, she folds her hands on top of them and looks over the members left to right.

"Well then…normally we'd get right down to the issues at hand, but we have two new members to this council. I suggest we all introduce ourselves to become familiar with one another…starting with our new members."

She looks at a younger man of about thirty and then to me. I guess we are the new members….

There is an awkward silence for a moment, disturbed by one man shifting in his chair. Nobody seems to care either way. Akiha looks at me and motions upward with her eyes, telling me to stand. I guess I'm first…why me?

I stand awkwardly, concentrating on pushing my chair out softly. It doesn't. It creaks loudly against the floor, and I feel myself sweat a bit. After standing, I eye the council with apprehension. I really hate this…

"…My name is Shiki Tohno. I'm the adopted son of Makihisa Tohno, and Akiha's older brother. It's nice to meet all of you." Finishing, I sit down quickly and straighten my suit coat. I look at Akiha as if to say 'was that ok?'

A sudden thought hits me…what if they thought I was SHIKI? Oh shit….were they supposed to keep

thinking that? Was telling them that I am the adopted son a mistake??

I look around frantically, and most seem to be nodding in acknowledgement rather than surprise. It seems like I made the right call after all. I feel relieved. I assumed they all knew about SHIKI inverting, so hiding it would have been stupid…but still…maybe I'm just jumpy. Or maybe I'm just overthinking this…

"And?" A deep voice permeates the silence.

I look up to find one of the middle aged men staring at me. I guess it was he who spoke.

"….and…what?" I ask tentatively.

He sighs loudly. "And…what is your area of expertise?"

"My…"

"What do you do? What do you contribute to this family, and more importantly, to this council!?"

I'm stunned for a moment. I knew this was going to be difficult, but I didn't expect such a hard-hitting question right off the bat. This really is no joke.

"I…I'm a writer."

"A political writer? For which newspaper?"

"…no…I'm a fiction writer."

There is an awkward silence. The man shakes his head with a slight chuckle. Somehow, I feel very small right now. I look at Akiha for support, but her gaze remains focused on the council. I glance back around the room. Two members are whispering amongst themselves. I can't make out what they're saying, but I can't imagine it's anything good.

"So…you write stories, do you? You don't do anything else? You aren't establishing contacts, or even increasing power and income for the Tohno family?"

"Well…that is-"

"So you're just hanging off of the laurels of this family…of your sister, is that what you are saying?"

"No….I-"

"Indeed, you're just riding along with-"

"Come now, Suichi, give the boy a chance to answer if you're going to question him." A man besides him says.

"Tch."

There is another silence. Everyone is staring at me…..

"My brother is a fiction writer in his spare time, but he is invaluable for the finances of this family." Akiha finally speaks up. "He balances most of the accounts that I am responsible for managing, and has proven to have great insight for investments. He has advised me on several occasions."

The council members turn their attention to Akiha. A few of them whisper amongst themselves again.

I can't describe the relief I feel. The entire council was prepared to crucify my for such a small thing, but Akiha says that, effectively bringing me down from the cross. Although…she's lying. I only help her balance accounts once in a great while. I can count the number of times I have, actually. More than that…I've never advised her on any investments, I don't know anything about it.

Finally, the man that was called Suichi pipes up again.

"Is that so?"

She nods. He leans back in his chair as if satisfied with that, or as I could tell anyway. I'm not sure how I feel about her lying for me, but I guess it's better than the council persecuting me for being a novelist. That was a premature assumption. He leans forward suddenly and begins the onslaught again.

"Alright, but what is he doing at this meeting? What has he to contribute?"

"He is my brother. Is that not reason enough?" Akiha responds with a stern gaze. That seems to have annoyed her a bit. The man beside Suichi strokes his chin for a moment, then leans forward on his elbows on the table and gives Akiha a cocky glance.

"Hmm….don't you mean….'he is my husband'?" He says slyly.

Her eyes widen. Mine too. We exchange glances, and I see her clench her fists. He found out. I'm not sure how, but he did. This isn't good, this is going to look really bad for her. For the both of us…

"Manipulating the family's resources for your own personal agenda? Even more importantly, you use our contacts for such a sinful endeavor? I don't think you understand the importance of being the head of this family…" The middle aged man says with conviction. Another man from across the table turns to Akiha.

"Is this true, Miss Akiha?"

"Of course it's true." The unnamed man answers for her. "Marital records are public property. I had a suspicion about her, so I looked into everything regarding her name. All I had to do was ask the prefectural government office, and here it is." He throws a few documents onto the table. They slide across into the center for the council to see. A few crane their necks to glance at the paper. I don't need to. I can see it from here. It's a copy of our marriage license.

I hear a few scoffs and murmured gasps. _Shameful_ I hear one man utter under his breath. The clambering continues for what seems like eternity.

"…so…Shinjiro…you investigated the head of this family?" The other woman asks.

"Yes, I did."

"…don't you find _that_ shameful? Suspecting the head of the Tohno family of something? Have you no trust, no respect?"

"Had I found nothing, I would have held myself in contempt, but I _did_ find something, did I not?"

"Indeed….this is sinful, Miss Akiha." Suichi accuses. Again, clambering among the council. Akiha lowers her head. She has no defense. There's nothing she can say. It doesn't matter what she says, on paper, she's married her brother. There's nothing I can say. I'm nothing in this political, corporate world.

"Alright, alright, ladies, gentlemen, let us remain open here." I look up in confusion to find the younger man speaking. He is a tall man from what I can tell, with a slim face, short blonde hair and dark brown eyes. His features are much more defined than the other members, and his face is absent of the many wrinkle lines that riddle the other members' faces.

"If you recall, this young man is the _adopted_ son of Makihisa. These two are not related by blood. Therefore, their union is legitimate, correct?"

"That doesn't matter, he even announced himself as her older brother! They've lived together that way since childhood! Even with no blood relation, do they not regard each other as siblings? Isn't that just as sinful?" Suichi replies with venom in his words.

The young man merely shakes his head with a smile. "If my information is correct, after Akiha's real brother inverted, this young man here was sent to live with another branch family. How old were you then?"

"….I…was eight." I respond after a moment. It took me a minute to realize he wanted me to reply. I feel a bit stupid.

"You see? And he returned many years later. Thus, they spent most of their childhood away from one another. It is feasible to say that they did not consider each other siblings, but childhood friends."

"Even so…manipulating records for personal reasons!" Shinjiro refutes.

"Ah…and…you are Shinjiro Tohno correct? Did you not use Russian Mafia connections in Kyushu to take control of several real estate properties last year that you have not claimed to the family? Isn't that personal gain?"

The older man named Shinjiro is stunned. His mouth drops open and his eyes widen. He sits back into his chair, and the council members all direct their attention towards him. Another silence. A larger set man coughs loudly. He is sweating profusely, and his face is pale. I suppose that is Jin. It must be the pressure, or the tension in this room, but I haven't even noticed him until now.

The main locus of attention now seems to be on the other new member, the younger man who is boldly standing up to the more influential members, apparently with well informed intentions. Not only has he defended Akiha and I so far, but he has inside information that apparently none of the other members know of. It's pretty impressive actually.

"Shinjiro…you're using the Russian Mafia? Are you mad!?" Suichi yells.

What was once a calm meeting has erupted into a screaming match between members. Five or six members stand from their seats and begin bickering about financial deals, contacts, political agendas, etc. I can't follow most of it. I look to Akiha, who seems to be getting more and more irritated. It's been a few minutes. Finally, she stands and slams her hands down onto the table.

"Enough!!" The room grows silent, and the formerly bickering members compose themselves and sit back down. Akiha follows and sighs loudly.

"Arguing amongst ourselves will not accomplish anything." She finishes.

"I agree." The younger man says, standing up from his seat. He looks around the table, and most noticeably, to the two men besides him.

"As we've said, Miss Akiha's circumstances are not so unforgivable are they? There is no sin being committed here. Furthermore, to accuse the head of the family of shameful acts is an act of treason in itself. Has she not performed extraordinarily well since her father appointed her as the head of the family?"

The members remain silent. A few of them nod slightly.

"Well then. Let us overlook this slight bureaucratic manipulation on her part shall we? She clearly only did so because of Makihisa's cover up of her true brother's fate. Is it fair to deny these two to love each other simply because SHIKI inverted, and Makihisa could not effectively deal with the fallout?"

A slight murmuring echoes into the room.

"For a new member, you are clearly overstepping your bounds…." Another man begins from across the table. "…however….I agree with what you've said." The young man smiles and nods.

"Well then, let us continue with the introductions, shall we?" He says energetically, clasping his hands together and looking at the still nervous Shinjiro. Shinjiro glares back at him. It seems that they are meant to be enemies. I can't help but admire this man. He's obviously in a different position than I am. Even if I had his knowledge and experience, I'm way too nervous to have talked my way out of that scenario. He did it almost effortlessly. More than that, none of the other members know him to my knowledge. For him to stand up and take charge like he did….it took guts.

"My name is Itsuki Tohno, I am the son of Sousuke Tohno. My father, in his old age, decided that he was no longer suited to his business affairs nor this council, and had me succeed him in all his endeavors. He is now in retirement in Switzerland. From now on, I will be handling all the families' contacts in Switzerland as well as Russia, West Germany, and France. My father's main enterprise was banking, and I have been preparing many accounts and investments through the Swiss banking system for future financial transactions, should this council require them." He sits down after his well ordered thoughts and looks to Akiha and I with a bright smile. Somehow…I get the feeling I can trust this man. I'm not sure why…a gut feeling really. I've learned to trust my first reactions.

The man next to Akiha stands. Suichi, he has been called. Now standing, I can see that he is a short, middle aged man with graying black hair with a receding widow's peak. His face is elongated and sharp, and is covered with well defined wrinkle lines. No doubt he is a very stressed man.

"I am Suichi Tohno. I manage fine dining and vineyards across Greece, Italy, and France." Direct, and to the point. Besides him, a plump man with yet another receding hairline stands half-hazardly as Suichi seats himself again. It is the still nervous Shinjiro. He is not obese by any means, nor truly overweight, but he does have a bit of a stomach. He is in his mid or late fifties, with black hair and piercing blue eyes. He looks mostly Japanese but obviously has some western influence, most likely German.

"I am Shinjiro Tohno." He speaks in a low tone, all the while, staring intently at Itsuki. "I manage real estate properties in Japan, Russia and Eastern Europe."

This turn of introductions apparently passes over Itsuki. Across the table, the other female stands. She is probably around forty years of age. She has short, chin length black hair parted down the center of her head. She looks very healthy physically, and her face is very clear of the 'worry lines' that coil the faces of the rest of the members. She has very thick thighs, I notice. Her blue eyes exude an aura of dominance and refined tastes.

"Anko Tohno. I have oil interests in the Middle East and Europe." She says so very bluntly and seats herself again, crossing her legs. Next to her, the next man stands. He is very tall, probably 180 centimeters. He has a darker complexion that the rest of us, and has curly black hair. It is hard to tell its true length, as he has it pulled back into a ponytail that only hangs to his neck. It looks very sleek and well cared for, as do his nails, I notice. His dark brown eyes seem a bit gentler than Suichi or Shinjiro's eyes.

"I am Johannes Tohno. I invest in The American Stock Market and provide legal council for this family."

A German name? I guess the Tohno family really has spread out over the generations….

Next to him, the sickly man, who can only be Jin remains, seated. This man, I would consider overweight. His shirt seems too small for him. He's not huge either, but I would assume he has some heart and breathing problems. He attempts his introduction between ragged breaths.

"I am…Jin….I…invest in various universities in Japan…for biological research."

"…Are you alright, Jin?" Akiha asks.

"Ah…yes…please continue."

Everyone glances at him for a moment, then returns their attention to the remaining member. He stands. Another plain looking man, thin and balding, wearing thick spectacles that amplify his beady brown eyes. His head is shaved bald. All in all, he looks very scraggly, but at the same time he doesn't seem like someone who should be trifled with.

"I am Yuusuke Tohno. I invest in various medical facilities in Europe and North America."

It seems that Itsuki already knows Akiha, so there is no reason for her to go through the formality of introduction. To be honest, this seemed ridiculous anyways. I guess it's another tradition, this formality. Everyone settles into a more comfortable position in their chairs. I see Suichi and Shinjiro take long gulps from their water glasses. I'm starting to realize a few things, even though I've only been in this setting for a little bit. You can tell these men in particular are hiding something, by their nervousness. They constantly fidget, their eyes dart around rapidly. A few others seem to be sweating a bit. It's good to know I'm not the only one stressed here.

Akiha breathes deeply and rubs her right temple with her fingertips and rests her head onto her palm.

"Now then…since we've all been introduced, before we get down to the matter at hand, shall we discuss any current events with the council that should be dealt with?" She asks. It seems that these meetings are very structured. A few moments go by, and nobody makes a sound. Akiha opens her mouth to speak, but is interrupted by Shinjiro.

"Ah- yes…I have something to say." We all turn to him. He laces his fingers together on the table's surface and stares into his grasp.

"My eldest son…God rest his soul….inverted last month."

Silence. We all simply stare. I'm not sure if it's because nobody cares, or if, like me, they don't know what to say. It's not like anything we say in this tense atmosphere would mean anything more than a common courtesy or formality anyway….

"….I put him down myself."

"…I'm sorry for your loss, Shinjiro." Akiha is the one to say it. I guess as the head, it falls onto her again. She has to be the one….she always has to be the one I guess.

"…thank you…. He was only sixteen…." He breathes deeply before continuing. "…It seems that the Tohno blood was too strong for him…he was always a frail boy…in body and mind. All of you…be on your guard….this blood of ours is…very potent."

"…a valuable lesson to all of us." Yuusuke comments, adjusting his glasses with his right middle finger at the bridge. A few minutes go by in a respectful silence. I guess if this council can do anything well, it's silence. At least here, it's called for.

"If there's nothing else, shall we get down to Ayato's unfortunate circumstance?" Shinjiro asks, obviously wanting to change the subject. It must be horrible. To have to kill your own son….

I can sympathize. More than that…I can empathize. I know exactly what it feels like. I promised her…I promised Akiha that if she inverted, and was no longer herself, that I would kill her. When the time came…I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. I decided that even if there was a one millionth chance that killing myself could let her be herself again, then I would. By some miracle, even if it was that one millionth chance, or by God's own hand, I'm alive, and Akiha is herself. I never take that for granted. Everyday I'm thankful. But for this man to have killed his own son? I don't see how he could do it….Makihisa had no problem killing SHIKI though…right? Or did he?

Who knows with that old man?

I clench my teeth. What the…these people…this man's son just died, and Ayato too? I didn't know either of them but…they talk about death as if it were s meal they had last week! They hear someone has died, and it's 'is that so? Well anyways…'

It makes me sick. Do they care about anything at all? Anything besides their bank accounts that is?

"Ayato Tohno was found dead in his home in Berlin by one of his personal attendants." Akiha continues. She slides a few of the documents she'd set out across the table and into the center.

"Those are the medical records and reports of the scene. Itsuki, I believe you sent these to me?"

Itsuki nods. "That's right. Also, I've included the autopsy report. Evidence suggests a severe pulmonary embolus that passed through his right ventricle. This caused cardiac arrest."

"In other words, all that cholesterol from the sausage he'd taken a liking to?" Johannes comments.

"It sounds cruel, but that is a valid assumption." Itsuki responds with a shrug of his shoulders.

Yuusuke leans forward in his chair and places his chin onto his palms, leaning onto his elbows. "If I recall, --Mercedes--stocks--"

He keeps speaking…I only hear bits and pieces. A few others comment. I hear the other woman, Anko, speak. A few chuckles across the room that echo. It all sounds disoriented. Only faint murmurings. I'm staring intently at the sickly Jin. He hasn't spoken since his introduction. He is looking away from the table, sweating profusely. He is intensely pale, his eyes are bloodshot. His shoulders rise and fall jaggedly with his erratic breathing pattern. Everyone is too involved in their discussion about how to divide up the late Ayato's wealth. I can't hear them. I don't think Jin can either. He's clutching his chest. From the outside, it looks like he's having a panic attack, or perhaps asthma. Perhaps even a precursor to a heart attack.

It's not any of those. I'm not a doctor, so how do I know?

…..the voice in my head. I don't know how I know, but I know. Part of me tells me to kill him.

Kill…….

Kill. …

Kill him. Kill this man. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill! Kill! Kill! Kil!! _Kill! Kill! Kill him! _

_KILL HIM!!_

I shake my head violently. It won't go away. My instincts tell me this man is something that should not exist. He isn't human. I try desperately to stifle my instincts. Shut up! I tell them. Stop it! They won't relent. I can't help it, my eyes find him again. His breathing has calmed a bit. Why has nobody here noticed him? Not even those sitting besides him!?

"That's preposterous! Ayato's resources should be used in other countries to spread our influence!" I hear Suichi yell out. They are still deliberating on this. They are so engrossed in their debating, no their arguing, that they don't notice Jin. Suichi is leaning forward, pressing his palms into the table. Johannes and Itsuki remain calm, their arms crossed. Anko looks away disinterested.

They don't notice that he's inverting. Right before their eyes. He is inverting.

I reach my trembling left hand up to my face and remove my glasses as slowly as possible, in a natural movement. I place them down onto the hard wood of the table and rub my eyes. I open them slowly. I look out across the room and the table before me. Black lines snake into all the surfaces, and glowing crimson lines coil across each council member's body. I stare at Jin. His lines grow brighter and brighter. He's turning…any minute now….

"Shiki?" I hear Akiha whisper quietly besides me. "What's wrong?" I don't respond. I keep staring at Jin. Out of my peripheral vision, I see her follow my gaze to Jin. She stares at him for a moment and gasps. She's realized it too.

"Shiki! He's!-"

"Yes. He is." We continue to whisper, unbeknownst to the arguing council.

_Thud! _Someone pounds on the table. "No! I'm saying that medical investments aren't that profitable! It would be wiser to invest in technological industries!"

They are still bickering. They haven't noticed. I can't do anything while they haven't realized. If I kill him now, I'll be accused of murder. I have to let them realize it before I make my move. Risky? Yes…he may kill one of them before they realize he's changed….

No…I'll have to be faster than him. Even if these people are self centered, I can't let them die. They are still human beings. Even if I hate them…I can't let them die. I try with everything I have to stifle the voice. I call it the voice…but it's not really a voice. It's more like an itch. Your body doesn't really say 'I itch', or 'scratch here', it demands it from you. It's the same thing. Kill. Kill this thing. This thing should not exist. Eliminate it from this world. Kill it.

"Shiki, wait for-"

"I know." I say, clenching my teeth.

How long has it been? One minute? Ten minutes? They still bicker amongst themselves and I still stare at him. Waiting, begging for him to make a move. I glance around the council, keeping one eye on Jin. I see Itsuki. He's staring at Jin as well. How long has he been staring? I can tell by the stern look in his eyes, he knows. Why hasn't he said anything?

Maybe because he's a new member too. Maybe because he's already stepped on quite a few toes today. He must feel the same way I do. Unless a distinguished, established member of this council realizes, one of us will be branded as traitors, even murderers. Itsuki eyes me with a pensive smile. He knows I know. He wears a sad expression and looks back to Jin. He takes his glass and drinks slowly, regarding Jin with a defensive look.

Jin slumps forward onto the table.

"Alright, then perhaps we can divert half of his automotive stocks into-…hey, Jin, are you alright?" Suichi cuts himself off mid-sentence.

"Jin?" Yuusuke asks pensively from beside him. He places his arm onto his shoulder. "Don't you think you're pushing yourself?" He gives him a slight shake. A low snarl. An inhuman snarl. Jin lifts his head from the table and glares at Yuusuke. His eyes are completely bloodshot…they look almost like they're bleeding…..

"…Jin?" he asks in confusion. That stimulus seems to set off the inverted Jin. He cries out in a ghastly wail and throws Yuusuke off of him and onto the ground. Yuusuke's glasses fly from his face and skid across the floor, along with his chair which topples over. Jin reaches down and places his hands around his throat. He lifts him up into the air. Such strength….

"My God!! He's inverting!!" Suichi screams.

The council gasps in unison, all the while bounding out of their chairs. Most back away. Anko runs to the other side of the table to join Shinjiro and Suichi. Itsuki has since left his chair and is backing off as well.

I've already left my chair. I push out of it and dash forward. As they all back away, I'm dashing across the tabletop, my torso bent down in an almost crouched run. I close the few meters between us in an instant. I've already drawn my knife from the small of my back, tucked in my waistband. The inverted Jin is now nothing but a mindless beast. He is focused on strangling Yuusuke, who can't even make a sound. His feet kick at Jin, but it only makes him angrier. I'm two meters away from them. I leap into the air, and flip forward. I didn't really plan on this movement, my body sort of flipped on its own. Now that I'm in this position however….

While upside down, I place the palm of my left hand on Jin's balding head. My knife moves. I slice through the lines on both arms in two jerking flicks on my elbow and wrist. I vault off of his head, slicing the line across his throat as I leap off and complete my flip, half turning mid air and landing facing the beast, should he still live by some miracle. I hear a few surprised shouts. As I land I see that his arms have fallen to the floor, along with the gasping Yuusuke in a bloody pool that seeps into the fine rug. I land into a crouch, placing my free left hand flat on the floor in an awkward looking, yet completely natural stance for me.

"When the hell did he!?-" Anko's confused words are cut off as Jin's body falls forward, his head rolling off from the clean cut line across his throat. His overweight corpse hits the floor with a loud thud. The glasses on the table rattle, and a sloshing from the water in each of them can be heard for a moment. Blood gushes from his neck in twin fountains that stain the rug and creep out slowly across the edge onto the hardwood flooring. His twitching corpse lies in a crumpled mess, blood oozing out across the floor. Yuusuke has sat up and is regaining his breath. He stares in horror at the body next to him. He regards his body, covered in blood around his torso and thighs. His face stretches into a mixture of surprise and disgust.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I can see Itsuki, Suichi, and Johannes all reaching back into their breast pockets. Are they armed? Maybe what I did was unnecessary….no…that's wrong. I was right. I don't know if they are armed but I wouldn't be surprised. If they would have fired, Yuusuke would be dead, and those bullets probably wouldn't have stopped him from killing the entire council. They might have slowed him down, or even killed him after the fact….but there's no doubt in my mind a few of them would be dead right now. I watch them all carefully as they readjust their standing. I don't take my eyes off of them until I'm sure none of them are holding a weapon.

"Fucking Christ!" Shinjiro yells. He looks to me. He points at me accusingly with his index. "Murderer!"

"Hey, you saw it didn't you? Jin was inverting, he tried to kill Yuusuke!" Anko yells back.

It turns into a free for all screaming match. I stand from my crouch and sheath my knife back into my waistband at my back. As they scream, I walk back over to my sitting place at the table, striding by Yuusuke and Jin's corpse and replace my glasses onto my face. The lines vanish. For some reason, I don't feel the least bit light headed. I look back to Jin's body as I hear the echoing raised voices bickering in no particular order. Somehow….staring at his body….I feel sick. Nautious…queasy…my innards seem to spin as if in a clothes dryer. I cover my mouth with my hand and stifle the upheaval I was sure would come. I only emit a dry gag. Why? Why do I feel so sick? I continue to stare at his body, the pool of blood. My eyes move a meter or so away to his head, which had rolled away from his body upon hitting the floor. His eyes are rolled back into the skull, his tongue can be seen under his limp lips. It lays on one side, pathetically. Why?

I had no problem killing SHIKI…but…Yumizuka….

Even so, she turned to dust. As did SHIKI. I guess….this is the first time I've seen the body of something I've killed. I killed him. The realization hits me. I almost chuckle at myself. How could it take me this long to realize that? I had no problem tearing him apart….and yet….why after the fact am I questioning it? It had to be done, right? So….why do I feel like this?

I give Akiha a blank stare as she stares at Jin's still twitching body. She looks angry. Her head whirls around as the looks at the council, huddled together by the windows screaming in each other's faces, including Itsuki. I still can't make out anything anyone is saying. Akiha takes a few steps towards them in powerful strides.

"All of you, silence!!" Her shrill voice echoes into the high ceilings, and the room goes silent again. They turn from their arguments, their faces flushed from the yelling. They all look at her with dumbfounded expressions.

"It is clear that Jin was in fact inverting…wouldn't you say, Yuusuke?"

"Ah…y-yes." He finally manages to stand. He looks at the corpse of Jin one last time and walks carefully around it towards the others, apparently abandoning his spectacles. "He…he wasn't human…"

"Then my bro-" She cuts herself off and takes a deep breath. "….my husband, was right in killing him. Had he not, Jin may have killed us all."

I want to believe that she's right….I do…but….

Shinjiro looks at me with disgust. He steps forward, in front of the others. My stomach sinks a bit.

"Is that how it is? …Or…was that just a good justification for you to kill one of us?"

"What?" I say in a disgusted confusion.

"You're a Nanaya right? Do you actually consider yourself one of us?"

"….."

"No answer? As I thought. You'd like to kill us all, wouldn't you? Our inhuman blood drives you wild. Doesn't it? That's why you couldn't resist killing Jin, isn't it? I know about you…Makihisa told me all about you and your family."

"……" I look away from him. Is he right? That drive I had earlier. The drive to kill. It was insatiable. Like an addiction. Am I just a killer, in the end? What if I get these urges for normal people? Who would I kill? Random people I bump into? My friends? Hisui? Kohaku? ..

…..Akiha?

They continue to talk. I hear their words, but the meanings escape me. It's as if my mind has stopped.

"Hmm…seems someone is feeling threatened." It's Anko's voice. She says so in a sultry, teasing tone.

"What did you say?"

"Hmm…who knows? Maybe you're just envious that he was able to kill Jin so easily? Why, are you afraid you'll invert too? Or maybe….you're just bitter about your son?"

"You bitch! Don't you ever talk about my son!!"

"Now, now. This is the exact reason Makihisa brought him into the family, isn't that right Miss Akiha? To deal with those that invert?" Johannes says calmly. Almost annoyingly so.

"Eh…yes….that's right…." She responds in a low tone. I can feel her gaze shift to me.

I feel like vomiting. Despite all I've done, all I've tried to become, I'm still doing the bidding of that old man? My stomach turns. I feel waves of self loathing pulse through me. Even worse…that fact is how I am going to be justified in this situation?

Maybe the old man knew what I didn't. The fact that I…or at least part of me, is a killer. He adopted me just because of that. I want to scream. I want to destroy something. I want to…I want…God…I don't even know what the hell I want anymore…I just want this feeling to go away.

"…in any case…I for one am curious as to how you killed Jin, young man." I am snapped from my inner brooding to find Suichi walking toward the now still corpse of Jin Tohno. He reaches the side of the body, careful not to step in the ever growing pool of crimson. He eyes the body with interest, like a detective surveying a crime scene.

"…you severed both of his arms and decapitated him….with only a dagger, if my eyes were honest with me."

I remain silent. He looks to me for an answer. I don't have one to give him. As if I'd tell any of them about my eyes.

"…not to mention…I've never seen anyone move that fast." Anko adds from across the table near the others.

I still remain silent. A few moments go by. I think they've gotten the point. I have nothing to say. Suichi sighs.

"Well…perhaps it's better left unsaid…."

I find Shinjiro to be glaring at me intensely.

"Hmm…well it is safe to say that our meeting is adjourned for now?" Itsuki conjures with a shrug and a shake of his head.

"I've taken the liberty of having rooms prepared for you all. Shall we retire and resume this meeting tomorrow?" Akiha offers.

A shiver runs down my spine. I run my hand through my black hair and inhale slowly. They're going to stay here for the night? I don't know if I can stand one more hour of these people, let alone another day. Not to mention the burden this is going to place on Hisui and Kohaku. I can't let them handle all these people by themselves. Horrible thoughts start to cross my mind.

"I'm afraid I'm expected in London tomorrow evening." Johannes declares, closing his eyes and crossing his arms. I can't deny that his words make me hopeful.

"Indeed, and I have a board meeting to attend." Anko adds. There is a quiet clamoring amongst them. I'm given even more hope.

Suichi steps away from Jin's body back towards the rest of the group and speaks. "Miss Akiha, thank you for the offer, but the members of this council are far too busy to postpone this meeting. I believe I speak for all of us when I say that it was damn near a miracle that we could all meet here for one afternoon. We must reach a consensus now….and unfortunately…." He looks back mournfully at the fallen Jin. "…now we have to decide upon what to do about Jin's circumstances."

Akiha brings a hand to her chin and thinks for a moment. She looks at me contemplatively. She sighs heavily and turns back to the council.

"It can't be helped then. Let us move to the sitting room upstairs and finish our business here. I wouldn't want to impede on anyone's schedule."

They all seem satisfied with that. Shinjiro wanders back a ways and brings out a cellular phone and promptly dials a number. Everyone eyes him questioningly and eavesdrops on his conversation.

"…it's me….no, not that…..I have a situation, I need someone to dispose of something……how long?"

Again, I feel almost sick. They talk about Jin like he's just a pile of garbage, literally. Something that needs to be destroyed, like evidence. Maybe it really is evidence…I suppose if his body was autopsied they would find some abnormalities but…to just dispose of him? I thought of him as nothing but an inhuman monster that needs to be destroyed a few minutes ago…. But now, lying there….he looks like just an unfortunate, middle aged man.

"….good, come to the main house as soon as possible. Also, contact the caretakers of the mausoleum and have them…..yes, something hopeful….good, make it so." With that, Shinjiro flips his phone closed and replaces it into his breast pocket. "Well then, lead the way, Miss Akiha."

* * *

With a surgeon's precision, the meeting is carried out upstairs. We sat there for hours. I said nothing the entire time. Akiha and the others spoke with each other without arguing for the remainder of the meeting. It seemed like Jin's death made them all realize something. It's sad that it took something that drastic for them to conduct themselves sensibly.

They reached some kind of compromise. I'm not really sure how Jin or Ayato's wealth and assets were distributed, I didn't listen. I didn't care. During the meeting, Shinjiro stepped out to greet whomever it was he called. There was some kind of group that came. I'm not sure about the details. All I know is that Jin's body has been removed, and all evidence of him, his corpse, his briefcase, the blood he left in the dining hall, they all vanished as if they'd never been there. As if he'd never existed.

At first, I was surprised. Only at first. It made sense to me after a moment. The idea that a family wanting to suppress knowledge about their inhuman blood. It mandates elaborate cover-ups. Especially these days. Shinjiro must have some kind of 'clean up crew' that handles disposing of evidence of their inhuman side. That too, was carried out with ceremony.

I sent Hisui and Kohaku to bed early. They were both exhausted. Akiha too. I cleaned up the dishes that were used and made sure Hisui wouldn't have to do much tomorrow. Kohaku protested, but I simply gave her a direct order. There was nothing she could do. Maybe it was harsh, but I want her to rest, especially. Akiha reluctantly went to bed before me. I all but ordered her as well. I guess I've worried them, but the truth is I really just need to be alone right now.

God knows I can't sleep right now, so I might as well do something useful with my nervous energy. I finished the dishes a little while ago. It's dark throughout the entire manor, save for the kitchen. I'm scrubbing down the countertops and sinks. In a daze, I again hold the washcloth under the flow of warm water from the tap and wring it out. I reach for the cleaner and spray some into the sinks and scrub them, making sure not to miss any spots. Just the silence of the night, and the bittersweet scent of antibacterial cleanser stimulate me. I glance at the digital clock on the nearby microwave oven. Two seventeen. It's late. I glance around the kitchen. I still have a few counters to clean, and I notice the stone flooring is dirty as well. I should sweep it up. No, I should scrub them down after that too. I don't feel tired at all.

I wipe down the rest of the counters, including the island cutting station and the refrigerator and drawer handles around the perimeter. I rinse out the rag one final time and hang it on the tap's shaft to dry. In the pantry off to the side I find a broom, bucket, and a rag amongst the non perishable canned goods and miscellaneous cleansers. I begin sweeping the cold stone flooring. The swishing sound of the bristles are somewhat calming. My mind hasn't stopped since earlier. At this point, it's not even about Jin. It's more self loathing. Which causes more self loathing to think that I'm this weak. That I perseverate on things. But I can't help it.

I don't know why, but I've never thought of things this way…not until I saw his body lying there. Even if he wasn't human…I still took his life. Not just that, I did it as if it were taking a breath. I did it thoughtlessly, my body moved as if walking. I think that…I think that I could come to terms with it without too much trouble, if it wasn't for what the council said. It wasn't Shinjiro who impacted me either. It was Johannes. He was trying to help, trying to keep the peace by rationalizing. He said it so nonchalantly, but still…he said that Makihisa adopted me to kill those that invert.

Why did that never occur to me? I never thought about why he adopted me. I just sort of accepted it. These were my circumstances, and the only thing I could do was live as I saw fit, and to adjust to them…but, is that what I really wanted? Hah…it's a bit late to question that now.

"….Shiki?" A tired voice beckons to me from the hall. I whirl around to find Hisui standing there, rubbing her right eye with the back of her hand. She's in pajamas. Blue, white, and pink pinstriped bottoms and a button down shirt, that she's lazily only buttoned a third of the way up. As she rubs her eye, the front is pulled open a bit, and I have to forcibly remove my eyes from her cleavage. I didn't know Hisui's bust was this large….

I try to say something to her, but no words come forth.

"…you're still up?" She puts her hand back down to her side and moves her amber eyes across the kitchen in a quick glance, and then notices the bucket on the counter next to me and the broom in my hands. Wait…amber eyes? This is Kohaku, not Hisui. I guess I almost mistook her without her trademark hair ribbon. Without that ribbon, and without her uniform, she looks just like her sister. I guess I sometimes forget they are twins. I sigh a breath of relief. I am so glad I didn't call her Hisui! Really, I should have known when she didn't put the 'Master' in front of my name. Their voices are a bit different too, but it's hard to tell when all you hear them say is your name.

"Shiki….please….go to bed….I'll take care of this now if it's bothering you that much." She says with a slight chuckle, taking a few steps toward me and holding her hand out to accept the broom. I just shake my head. She stops and frowns. She runs a hand through her tousled red hair and tucks some behind her right ear. She's obviously just rolled out of bed.

"The meeting….didn't go very well I'm guessing…"

I nod. "I just…can't sleep right now."

"Well…at least let me help you do this…."

"Thanks, Kohaku, but I'd rather be alone right now."

She frowns even more and averts her eyes from mine. She crosses her arms and grips her upper arms.

"….it's not good to brood alone over things Shiki…."

"…you wouldn't understand."

She looks back at me with a mixture of anger and pity. "I didn't say you had to tell me! I'm just saying it's not good to be alone!"

"Shh…Kohaku."

She covers her mouth, apparently just realizing how loud she'd been. We both stand there in silence, listening for any stirrings in the house. All that greets us is the ever present silence. She exhales softly, and crosses her arms again, giving me a worried look. Her lips purse. I run a hand through my hair and scratch the back of me head, then return to sweeping the floor.

"….do you think you could at least tell me what's bothering you?"

_Shhhift. Shhhift. _I continue sweeping, keeping my eyes on the floor. There's no way. Just no way I could say 'sure, Kohaku, I murdered someone during the meeting, and I'm wondering if I enjoy killing, and if that's exactly why I was adopted by this family in the first place!' It's better if I just stay silent. I think she knows about me. About my eyes. I can't be sure but….it's better if we don't talk about it, even if she does. She shouldn't have to carry this burden as well.

She sighs and goes to the cabinet, picking out a glass and getting herself some water from the tap. I hear her gulp it down quickly behind me and set it down beside the sinks. Man…I just washed all the dishes…

Then she just stands there silently. I continued sweeping the floor for several minutes. I collected the dirt I'd ushered into a pile and scooped it up with a dustpan and thrown it away in the garbage can in the corner of the kitchen. All the while, she watches me silently. I put the broom back into the walk-in pantry and return to the counter. She's leaning her lower back against the counter near the sinks, watching me intently. I slide in next to her and begin to fill the bucket I'd set aside with hot water and a bit of concentrated soap. I toss the rag in as well, swishing it around in the steaming water. As I lift the bucket from the sink by its handle, I stop and make eye contact with her.

"Didn't you already get a drink?" I ask, indirectly telling her to leave. She smiles.

"I can't make you tell me what's wrong…but I can at least make sure you're not alone right now."

"So you'll watch me scrub the floors?"

"I don't mind."

I shrug and walk over to the corner of the room and bend down. I wring out the rag and begin to scrub the floors in a systematic pattern. It's hard work. These floors aren't very smooth, so I have to put a lot of force into moving the rag.

"Have you…." I start.

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever felt like maybe you're not in control? Like fate has locked you down into something you'll never escape?"

I continue scrubbing the floor. She doesn't respond. After a few minutes I look back to her. She's staring down at her feet. She has a painful look on her face. I can't quite place it. I stare at her for a while. She realizes I'm looking at her and shakes her head, forcing a weak smile.

"…yeah…I think I can understand that feeling…."

I'm a bit confused. I guess I can understand what she means, she was adopted with Hisui, and forced into a maid's position, so yeah, she would feel like fate threw her into something. Is that really that bad? Hmm…maybe she just hates being this family's maid?

I continue on. "I guess I always felt like I was in control of my life…but today that changed. I guess I realized something about myself that makes me feel like I don't have the control I thought I did."

She tilts her head at me, and I can't help by smile at her dazed expression. I return my attention to the floor and scrub harder.

"I like to think that…life is twenty percent what happens to us, or fate. Then sixty percent how we react to fate." She says with an innocent tone.

"…where's the other twenty percent?" I ask.

"Oh, that's luck."

"Luck huh? ….that's an interesting way of looking at it."

After that, I continued to scrub the floor, working around the small space she stood in and finished the rest while she watched. As I finished, I carefully walked across the damp floor and dumped the water down the drain, rinsing out the sinks one more time. She didn't move from her spot the entire time. No finished, I look at her.

She smiles at me and stretches, throwing her arms into the air and arching her back. Again, my eyes latch onto her breasts, seemingly wanting to burst forth from her pajamas. As her stretch finishes, I forcibly remove my eyes, nearly getting caught looking. Why am I looking at Kohaku this way? I'm married, happily at that. Maybe it's the stress. No, it's probably the pajamas, I've never seen her dressed this way before. It's just something new. I look to the microwave oven again. Almost three in the morning.

"Are you done? Will you go back to bed now? I think Lady Akiha must be getting worried by now."

"She's asleep."

She smiles and shakes her head. "No she's not."

"How do you know?"

Her eyes go into half slits and she gives me a side glance, covering her mouth with one hand.

"If I were your wife, I wouldn't be able to sleep, knowing you were like this."

"You sound so sure…"

"I _am_ sure."

"Then why is it that _you_ came down here instead of her?"

She chuckles to herself. "Because Lady Akiha is too proud for that. C'mon Shiki, you should know that by now."

I cross my arms and look away. I begin to wonder if she's right. I have a creeping suspicion she is.

"Listen, go to bed. For all our sakes, Shiki."

"….."

"I can give you something to help you sleep. I have a great herbal remedy that-"

"That's alright. Thanks though."

She sighs. "Then will you go to bed please?"

"….you're…really worried about me aren't you Kohaku?"

"Of course I am."

"…why?"

She closes her eyes and sighs. Heavily this time. "…you really are dense, aren't you?" she says quietly.

"What?"

Suddenly, she takes a step towards me and leans forward. She kisses me quickly on the cheek. She pulls back and turns around, beginning to walk out of the kitchen, then stops at the doorway and looks over her shoulder at me. A few locks of hair fall onto her shoulder.

"Your wife is waiting for you. Go to her ok?" She says that with a smile. Somehow I don't think it's a real smile. It's painted on. Her voice sounds genuine, but it seems scripted. As if there's something beneath the surface. I don't really understand it.

"Kohaku?"

"Goodnight Shiki."

"Hey."

"….Yes?"

"….thanks. For listening."

"….My pleasure."

With that, she flicks off the lights and exits, leaving me standing in the cold, dark kitchen.

I went to bed after that. When I crawled into bed next to Akiha, I thought I'd made it in unnoticed. It's hard to tell when she's asleep. She never makes a sound. A few moments after I settled in under the covers, she rolled over and wrapped her arms around my chest and rested her forehead against my neck. She never said a word. She just clung to me like that. I didn't say anything either. I just put my arm around her and we slept until morning.

* * *

It's been a few days. Things haven't been the same around Tohno Manor since the meeting. I've been quiet. Hisui was been even quieter. As if to make up for the both of us, Kohaku is running on all cylinders in overdrive. I've never heard her be this loud. Akiha has been….more like she used to be. That's not a good thing.

She's been very distant. In fact, the last two nights she hasn't joined me for dinner. She busies herself in the office in the other wing all day. I don't go into that room. It was once Makihisa's room and study. Now it's just a study with an oversized desk. A quiet place for her to get any work done that needs tended to. I just assumed she had a lot of paperwork and phone calls to handle with the deaths of Ayato and Jin.

In normal families, the death of a loved one means grieving, funerals, meeting old cousins that you haven't seen in years, or maybe ones you have never met. In this family, you lose a member, not a loved one. There are no funerals, just debates over who should get their inheritance. There is no grieving, only arguing amongst the surviving members. There are no cousins, only acquaintances. I wonder how Akiha feels about this?

I sigh frustrated and sit up on our oversized bed. Another dreary day. It's almost dinner time. I guess I should just go downstairs so that Hisui doesn't have to come find me….

I stand and walk over to the window and look down into the courtyard. I can see the trees bend and sway every few moments under the gusts of wind. They wave in the overcast landscape. I can see my reflection in the clean window. My eyes are half open, my blue irises look dull, devoid of life. I shake my head and chuckle at myself. Pathetic. I'm still bothered by this….

I turn and walk from my room. I wonder if Akiha will show up for dinner today?

* * *

"Thank you Kohaku. It was delicious." I say, watching her and Hisui take away the many platters full of food along with my silverware and plate. Hisui leans forward over the table and blows out the candles that had been lit. She begins to maneuver the objects on the table to that she can remove the tablecloth. I start to help her by raising the silver candlesticks.

"Ah…please, Master Shiki. I will take care of that. You go rest for the rest of the evening."

"I've been resting the last few days."

"Even so, please return to your room."

I ignore her and end up removing the tablecloth myself. She tugs at it a bit, but not near enough to fight me for it. I snatch it away in its large wadded mess and turn away from her, heading towards the kitchen area. I stop in my tracks, facing a stern looking Kohaku. She's smiling, but her eyes portray those of a devil.

"You should listen to your assistant, _Master_ Shiki."

Yeah…there's no way I'm going to win this one. I back down. I turn to Hisui and hand her the wadded white tablecloth. She eyes me uncertainly and then walks past her sister and out of the dining hall.

I glance at Kohaku momentarily with disinterest. I shrug and jam my hands into my pockets, heading for the double doors leading into the hallway of the West Wing.

"You're…." I hear her begin. I stop, but I don't look back to her. I wait for her to finish. After a moment, she does.

"…still down about this?"

I don't answer her. I don't want to. I can't answer her. If I could, then maybe I could answer myself, and maybe I'd be over this by now. In the end, I just walked out of the dining hall without saying a word. I tried not to imagine the look on her face as I left. It didn't work very well.

* * *

It's late. It's going on midnight. Kohaku and Hisui have gone to bed, I believe. The mansion is dark except for the light coming from the office. It streams into the hallways from the cracked doorway in a narrow bolt of light. The windows in the hallway filter in no light, it is pitch black outside. A dark and cloudy night, concealing the moon. Akiha hasn't come to bed yet. Not that I'm ready to sleep either. I'm still dressed, even.

The past few days, she has wandered into our room and slipped under the covers next to me silently. I usually pretended to be asleep, for some reason. She may be able to melt away my bad moods, but when she is in one of her moods, I've found she doesn't want to be coddled. It's best to give her some space until she calms down. There's no reasoning with her when she's upset. On one occasion, I tried to. When her hair began to turn red, I decided it was for the best if I just left the room.

She's still in the study, I'm sure. What paperwork could take several days to complete? She's avoiding me. I knock on the door. I wait a few moments. No answer. I push the large lacquered door open. Its black iron hinges squeak as they glide open. I step into the study and glance over the room. Akiha is sitting behind the desk, leaning forward onto its surface. There are several papers strewn about, but she is not attending to any of them. Her arms are strewn across the desk, her shoulders slumped over. Her long black hair falls onto her arms and even onto the table. In her right hand, she holds a glass half-full of a dark red wine. Her blue orbs are in barely open slits, fixated on the contents of her glass. She twirls the liquid inside, watching it rotate hypnotically. I find myself gazing at it for a moment. It seems to glow under the light of the stained glass lamp atop the desk. She looks at me with a blank stare and then brings the glass to her lips and takes a long sip. I notice the bottle next to her. It looks like she's only had one or two glasses so far.

"You're drinking alone?" I ask, putting one hand on my hip.

She looks to me again and shrugs, a few locks of her hair falling off of the table and down to her sides. She takes another sip of her glass, emptying its contents. She reaches for the bottle and fills her glass again and sets them both down. I walk over to the desk and sit on top of it across from her position. She

moves her hand to take her glass again, but I'm faster. She glares at me as I bring the glass to my own lips and empty its contents in several long gulps. I hesitate for a moment, holding the glass limply as I feel a wave of light-headedness rise from my throat and into my temples. I exhale and maintain my balance, one foot planted lightly on the floor, the other dangling off the edge of the desk. I feel a slight warmth arise in my chest and move to my face. When I set the glass down, our eyes meet. She looks really pissed.

"What's with that look?"

She doesn't answer me. She leans back in her oversized leather studded chair and crosses her arms. I take a better look at her. She's wearing a white cardigan sweater and a pair of thin black slacks. She's foregone the constant care on her hair, and it looks somewhat disheveled, yet still maintains its straightness and sleek sheen. It's just out of place. Somehow, it makes her look more attractive….

"So, is this what you've been doing these past few days? Closing yourself off and drinking yourself into a stupor?"

She scoffs loudly and glares. "Hmph. As if _you're_ one to talk." She mutters disgustedly.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You've been avoiding me too. You have ever since the meeting."

"Not really…"

"Yes, really."

I sigh loudly and avoid her sharp eyes, staring at the oil landscape painting on the far off inner wall. It looks dull from years of neglect. I can barely see it in this dimly lit room.

"And just because I'm drinking doesn't mean I'm doing so to stupefy myself. I don't have anything to hide from."

I stare at her. I'm not trying to, but I know I must look angry. She's really getting on my nerves right now.

"Tch. And what are you saying about me? You think I'm hiding from something?"

"I wouldn't know. I just know you've been avoiding me."

She readjusts her arms and tightens their grip on each other, looking away and throwing her long hair over one shoulder with a violent flick of her neck.

"I haven't been avoiding you…just giving you some space."

"Who said I wanted space? Maybe I wanted to talk to you. But no, you wanted to 'protect' me again."

We continue to bicker, each of us careful not to make eye contact. I can't say that I wasn't hiding things from her…because I was. I still am….but….

"Akiha, listen, I-"

"I wanted to talk with you that night. But, you'd rather stay up until dawn cleaning the goddamned kitchen!"

Her shout echoes, or seems to at least. They seem to repeat themselves in my head. For the first time in several moments, I look to her. She's still avoiding my eyes, looking off to the side, arms crossed.

"…what's bothering you, Akiha?"

"Hmph, and _now_ you want to ask me what's wrong? Forget it, I've already told my wine glass." She leans forward and makes to grab the glass. I snatch it from the table and hold it away from her. Staring daggers at me, she snatches the bottle and begins to bring it to her lips. I snatch that from her grasp too. Her eyes seem to burn with anger.

"Stop it."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Akiha."

"What?"

"Tell me what's wrong."

"If you don't know that by now, then you're even stupider than I thought."

"I honestly thought you were busy. There was something bothering me, so yeah, maybe I unintentionally avoided you. I'm sorry, but don't just shut me out like this because you're pissed."

"_Pissed!?_ Pissed doesn't even begin to describe it!"

She's stood out of the leather office chair and rounded the desk, coming a bit closer to me. The air feels even more tense. Her hands are at her sides, clenched into small fists. It's hard to see her face in this dimly lit room. I place the bottle and wine glass behind me on the desk's surface pensively under her fiery stare.

We stare at each other nervously for a few moments. I hadn't realized how upset she was. These past few days I've been so self absorbed I didn't notice something was wrong. That doesn't make it right. Not in the least. Staring at her now, I realize how negligent I've been. What could possibly make her this upset?

"Please tell me what's wrong."

"You first. Whatever is bothering you seems to be so damn important!"

"What's bothering me isn't important right now. I'm concern-"

_smack_

She strikes me hard across my left cheek with an open handed slap. My face gets jerked and I can already feel the burning and swelling on my flesh. I don't touch it. I just move my head back to face her. She's furious.

"…you're _still_ trying to hide things from me!?"

I stand up from the desk and take a step forward. She backs away. At least she tries to. I grab her wrists with my hands. She squirms violently, writhing in my grasp.

"Let me go!!"

I ignore her and come closer. I release her hands and bring her into my arms into a tight embrace. She struggles, but I have her arms pinned at her sides. After a moment, she whimpers and relaxes. She leans her head onto my right shoulder and I feel her hands snake around my waist. I stroke her long hair slowly. She's trembling.

"Why did you marry me?" She whispers. I'm dumbfounded. Why would she even think of asking me such a thing? Out of nowhere, she asks me such a ridiculous question.

"What?" I say in automatic response.

"….do you still see me as your little sister?"

"Why would you even think-"

"Shinjiro…" His name cuts off not only my words, but my thoughts. "…what he said about our marriage….it-"

I grasp her tighter, stopping her short.

"I married you because I love you, Akiha."

"….you didn't answer me…."

"About what?"

"….do you see me as your little sister?"

"Akiha…you mean too much to me to just summarize in one word. I guess I feel the need to protect you, yeah. So in a way you're still my little sister."

She tries to push me away, but I hold her tightly. She pulls her head back and shakes her head. I just smile at her.

"Do you remember what I told you that night?"

She stops resisting and looks at me quizzically. Her eyes are full of uncertainty. I see. This is what she's been thinking about these past few days. She's been sitting alone, ever since that first night, wondering if I only see her as my sister. She's been afraid that I don't love her the same way she loves me, that our marriage is…

I suddenly feel very guilty for making her suffer like this, alone.

"….I love you as my sister, but I love you even more as a woman."

Her eyes look downcast and she looks away from me, toward the wall.

"So…you do still see me as your sister…."

"No…I see you as Akiha."

She scoffs. "Don't patronize me!"

"Like I said…you're too much to me to just put into one category. You're my sister, my friend, my wife…." I lean forward a bit. "…my lover…" I place my lips gently onto hers, then pull back only a few centimeters. She stares at me, this time her eyes full of a bit more clarity. She smiles at me and looks down at my chest.

"…you sure know what to say, don't you?" She says so almost bitterly. Instead of responding, I lift her chin with my thumb and kiss her again. This time more forcefully. I pull her closer into my arms. My tongue dances across her lower lips, then parts them and enters her mouth. She tastes like wine. I continue on. She moans into my mouth and it only serves to spur me on further. My tongue flicks against hers, sliding smoothly across in a rhythmic motion. My hand travels down her back slowly. I massage her spine as my hand moves downward. She moans into my mouth again and pulls away from my lips, gasping. I smile. Her body is so incredibly sensitive. Her thighs clench together. Just running my hand down her back has gotten her excited.

"…I'm sorry I slapped you." She says, almost in a whisper.

I shake my head. "No…I deserved it. I'm sorry I made you worry alone."

Now she shakes her head. "It's never alright for me to hit you. Really…I'm sorry. I was just…"

She looks at me with a half dazed look. I pull her closer and kiss her again. My hand travels further downward, grabbing her butt through the material of her black slacks. She whimpers. I grind my hips into hers. She gasps a little as she no doubt feels my bulging erection through the material of my jeans. She looks at me with a completely different look. One filled with desire.

"Shiki…"

_Riiiiing._

Both of us jump at the sound of the telephone on the desk. We both look to it, she in surprise, and me in annoyance.

_Riiiing._

"…who could that be?" Akiha asks with a perplexed look. I shrug and release her, walking over to the phone with two steps. I scoop it up as the third ring begins, cutting it off.

"Hello?" I speak.

"Sorry to call so late. Is this Shiki Tohno?"

"Who is this?" I ask harshly.

"Ah…I'm sorry. It's Itsuki Tohno. We met at the council meeting earlier this-"

"What do you want?"

"Hey…come on now. Most of the council members are a bit shady, but believe me when I tell you I'm not your enemy."

"….." I wonder about that. They say it's the people that help you that you need to look out for. I don't like the idea of suspecting people, especially people that have helped me…but this isn't everyday life. The politics of this family are on a completely different level. I don't like it…but I can't trust him. Not just yet…

I hear Itsuki sigh into the phone. He continues after a moment, as if collecting his thoughts.

"Listen, Shiki….I have reason to believe that Shinjiro is planning something. I think he intends to take control of the Tohno family."

"I'm not interested in his politics. I appreciate the concern, but-"

Akiha comes closer to me. "Who is it?" I ignore her and concentrate on Itsuki for the moment.

"No. Listen to me. Shinjiro is a dangerous man. I can't be certain, but...I think he's planning a hostile takeover." Itsuki continues.

"What are you talking about?"

Itsuki scoffs, his voice muffled by the receiver.

"Didn't you see the cleanup crew he called? Professionals. Shinjiro employs some questionable people, Shiki."

"Thanks for the warning, but I really don't think-"

"Don't be a fool! Why do you think I'm calling you this late? I wouldn't if it wasn't urgent! You need to be on your guard, or else-"

"Listen, I'm grateful for what you did for us at the meeting, but I don't think there's anything to worry about from him. I'll talk it over with Akiha. Call back tomorrow and we can talk more if you're really that worried."

"Wait!-"

I hang up the phone. Geez, what's his problem? He acts like this is a matter of life and death. A hostile takeover? He can't do anything against the head of this family. I don't claim to know anything about politics, but I do know that his hands are tied. I shake my head and walk over to Akiha.

"So…who was that?"

"Itsuki. He said he has some concerns about Shinjiro."

She looks to the side, her eyes closing to half slits. "Don't we all?"

"We can talk about it later." I say simply.

I take hold of her wrist and take a step backward, flicking off the light on the desk. She looks at me questioningly in the dark. I start for the door, tugging her along.

"Eh?" She manages as I tug her into the hall. She holds her ground and puts her other hand on top of mine.

"What are you doing?" she asks me in the darkness of the hallway. Good thing my night vision is excellent. I turn to her, still grasping her wrist.

"I want you."

Even in this dark hall, I can see her blush. It never fails to make me smile. Even though we're married, even though I've made love to her countless times, if I blatantly say something like that, she always gets embarrassed.

"…but, don't you think-"

"Right now." I cut her off. "I can't hold myself back anymore Akiha. I have to have you. Right now."

She blushes even more.

"S-Shiki…"

With that, I tug her down the hall, across the foyer's second floor, and into the west wing to our bedroom.

* * *

After ridding the both of us of our clothes, I push her down onto our bed. She whimpers as I again assault her lips with my own. I manage to pull her upper body into mine and unclasp her white bra and toss it over the bedside. I push her down again, flat on her back. I begin teasing her supple breasts with my fingertips. I release her lips and she gasps for air. Her breathing is becoming ragged. Her thighs squirm against each other beneath me. She really is sensitive. Her hands move from around my shoulders to my chest. Our eyes meet. She looks dazed, even half asleep. Her right hand moves down my throat to my chest. Her fingertips trace the large scar over my heart and down to my abdomen. Even in this darkness, you can see how discolored the skin is. Darker than the rest of my pale skin, as if permanently stained by the blood that once poured forth.

She always does this. She always traces the horrific stab wound from my childhood. Really…it was the start of everything. Even though it nearly killed me, it bonded Akiha and I together. Literally. When two people marry, they are pledging their lives to each other. They decide to share their lives with the person they love the most. Akiha is literally sharing her life with me. She's given half of her life to keep me alive. Sometimes I forget that, but I try not to. I try, everyday, to at least acknowledge it consciously. That she is the reason I am alive, and the reason I live. It's reciprocal. I live because of her, and I live for her. I think it's the same with her.

I take hold of her hand and drag it away from my scar and kiss the back of her hand. She blushes a bit. I smile and pin her hands above her head. She doesn't fight, she just accepts it. I place my lips on her throat and tease her. Holding both of her hands with my left, I am free to explore her slim body with my right. I run my hand up her torso staring at her hip. She shivers.

After a while, I move my hand down her stomach and down between her legs. Parting them with minimal effort, I run my fingers over her pristine white panties. They are already damp. She whimpers and squirms, but I press on. Her hands struggle against me, but she's too weak. I keep a firm grip and hold her hands down against the mattress. I adjust my position a bit and place my lips onto her breast. Meanwhile, my fingers trace the folds of her entrance through the cotton of her panties. She lets out a low moan.

"S-Shiki…."

Her breathing intensifies. Her moans become more frequent. Even this much is pushing her over the edge. Well then….

I take hold of her panties and pull them down to the bend of her knees. I release her hands and run my fingers from her shoulders down to her wrists. Then up her stomach, and back down to her hips. She writhes a bit. It's as if my touch leaves traces of fire on her skin. I move my head down between her legs and hold her legs up. I duck my head under her panties stuck at her knees and run my tongue along the outside of her entrance. She all but screams. I begin teasing her with my lips and I stroke her thighs with my hands. She continues to moan, squirming under my caresses. She's on the edge now. I plunge my tongue into her folds. She tastes incredibly sweet.

That pushes her over. She lets out a loud moan and writhes against me. My mouth is filled with a flow of her succulent nectar. I continue to lash my tongue inside her for a few moments, until she comes down from her climax. Once I am certain she has fallen back down from her ecstasy, I run my tongue up to her naval, then up her stomach. She shifts as I do so. I find myself positioned between her legs, between her petite, naked body, and the panties that bind her knees. She blushes fiercely, realizing her position.

"Shiki! What are you-"

I kiss her, stifling her protest, allowing her to taste herself on my lips. She moans in protest, but also accepts me willingly. After I pull back, she still squirms.

"This is…embarrassing…."

"What do you mean? We're married."

"Yes, but-"

I don't give her time to complain. I slide my erect member into her entrance. She gasps out in part surprise, and part pleasure. Her walls are already tightening, and I've barely entered her. Adjusting my hips a bit, I slide my entire length deep inside of her. She arches her back, her small frame pressing into me. Her small breasts jump up as she arcs her body. Her long, black hair falls to the bed behind her. She tries to move her legs, but her panties refuse to let them move beyond a certain point. Her walls crush down on me. Even though wet and warm, she is putting forth a good deal of pressure. To relieve it, I begin thrusting. I begin at a slow pace, but after a few minutes, I build up momentum. Her moans spur me on, and she claws at my back in pleasure. I hold her down on the mattress and pin her hands above her again as I slam inside of her ever more forcefully. Her moans become screams. I kiss, lick, and nibble on her neck as I enter her deeper and deeper. Her small body jerks upwards toward the headboard with each thrust and falls back down with me as I pull farther out of her. A light clapping sound can be heard as our thighs meet. It only makes me thrust inside of her harder.

"Oh God! I'm going to-"

She comes again, without being able to finish her sentence. Her walls come down upon me with crushing force. I feel another flow of her juices. I can feel the bedspread becoming more damp under my thighs. Our bodies are both hot, covered in a film of sweat. Her blue eyes look up at me in pitiful ecstasy. I realize I'm still holding her down. This position must be almost humiliating for her, almost as if I'm raping her. I smirk to myself. She may protest or call it embarrassing, but she loves this. She loves every moment of it. She may have the upper hand in any other situation, but at night, in our bed like this, I have the advantage.

Her personality is so domineering, so fiery most times. But alone, I get to see a side of her that is only for me. I get to see the quick to anger, demanding, pretentious Akiha Tohno demeaned, ashamed, and completely under my control. I have to admit…I love every second of it. This side that she shows only to me.

I reach behind me and help her fully remove her panties. She seems a bit relieved. Her legs wrap around me tightly and she kisses me. She strokes my hair, running her thin fingertips through my locks of black hair, gripping them in tufts in her grip. Trying to show a little dominance? I can't have that, now can I?

I grip her wrists. Making sure she's incapacitated, I remove my swollen member from her. I sit up onto my knees and grip her hips tightly. She gives me a confused look before I drag her towards me across the mattress and flip her onto her stomach. She lets out a surprised gasp and I bring her hips up to my waist, forcing her onto her elbows and knees.

"H-Hey! Shiki!"

To distract her, I again take advantage of her overly sensitive body. I run my fingers up her back. The other hand stays on her hip. I move it across her ass and down to her core, teasing the outside. To fully rattle her, I run my tongue up her spine to her shoulder blades. She shivers against me and involuntarily grinds her ass into my groin. I hardened erection slides down underneath her as she does so. She moans, then whimpers.

"Shiki…this is really-"

Taking note of how that affected her, I grip her hips and slide my member against her outer folds. She gasps again, and grinds her hips against me harder.

"What? You don't like this Akiha? Your body is telling me different." I tease her, whispering into her ear. She whimpers pathetically in response. I continue to rub my manhood against her core. She flicks her head, and her long raven hair falls over her back and to the left side of her head, showing me fully her pure, untainted back. I can't help but run my hand along her silky smooth skin. Maybe that's part of why I feel like I have to protect her. She seems so small, so frail. Her petite body seems weak. Even so, she is beautiful. No…that doesn't do her justice at all. She is gorgeous.

"Mmm…don't say things like that. I'm not-"

"Not what?"

I rub harder, and she moans harder.

"If you want me stop, I will." Those words may seem like a gamble, but they aren't. She won't tell me stop. On the contrary. She wants this even more than I do. I smile to myself in the darkness of our bedroom. Maybe it is a bit mean, but I love teasing her like this. I can't help it. My carnal desire takes over, and I feel the need to dominate her. Completely.

She merely whimpers.

"Akiha? Tell me. What do you want?"

I continue to grind against her. She tries her best to contain her moans, but with little success.

"I want…"

I push more.

"Yeah?"

"I…want you inside me."

I lean closer, pressing my lips onto her ear. "You'll have to be more clear than that…."

She writhes a bit and grinds into me more.

"I want you inside me…from behind…" Her voice is more of a plea. I'd wanted a better reaction, but that'll do. With that, I secure her hips and enter her forcefully. Her back arches again, throwing her long hair across her back. Unable to support herself under the weight of her own pleasure, her arms give out and her upper body falls onto the bed. Holding her hips up, I begin to thrust into her. She's moaning. No, she's screaming. My member enters her at a different angle than what she is used to. I must be hitting a special spot. It isn't long before she climaxes again. This time I continue on. Her voice reaches a higher pitch. She's screaming my name.

I reach down and grab her arms, lifting up her torso. I continue to enter her, holding up her torso by her arms. Her body sways with each thrust, along with her hair. I pull her upper body closer to mine and embrace her from behind, massaging her breasts. The angle has slightly changed, and I'm thrusting at an upward angle to reach deep inside her. One of her arms reaches over her shoulder and to the back of my head, holding onto me. She moans uncontrollably, her walls getting ever tighter around me. I can't hold out much longer.

She leans her head back onto my shoulder, her silky hair cascading down my chest to my stomach. Her body jumps with each powerful thrust I give. I feel a rush building in my stomach.

"Akiha…"

I grit my teeth and enter her forcefully one final time, holding her up against me. She screams out loudly as I release inside of her. The pulsing rhythm of my orgasm coincides each burst of my seed, intermingling with her own nectar. I hold her like that for a minute or so, until my muscles loosen from the sheer pleasure coming in waves. We fall onto the bed, both of us face down. I'm still holding her, and her ass is still ground deep into my hips. Our breaths are ragged. She inhales sharply, and lets out small moans as she exhales.

* * *

I finish putting on my underwear and jeans and look back through the darkness to our bed

I finish putting on my underwear and jeans and look back through the darkness to our bed. Akiha lies on her side, completely exhausted. Her breathing has calmed, but it is still deep, and she seems to be sighing slightly with each exhalation. She has crawled underneath the sheets. I can see the outline of her thin, yet curvaceous frame just below the thin silk of the cream colored sheets. I look out across our Victorian style bedroom, fixating my gaze on the windows momentarily. I still can't see much outside. Such a dark night. The clouds still conceal the moon. Too bad…I think it's almost full tonight. It'd really be beautiful on an autumn night like this.

I glance at the clock. 2:42 AM. I rub the back of my head, trying to regain some strength. I'm a little tired myself. I lean over the bed and place my hand upon my wife's hip. I kiss her cheek lovingly.

"I'll be right back."

"Mm-hmm" she responds, shifting into a more comfortable position underneath the sheets. "Don't be gone too long." She says lightly.

I smile and walk out of the room quietly, my bare feet padding over the cold carpet. As I reach the hallway, the contact of my naked feet upon the even colder wood sends a wave of alertness through my body. I almost shiver. God that's cold! It must be getting colder outside. I reprimand myself for not putting on my shirt and rub my arms with both hands. I walk down the hall, down the stairs of the foyer, and back into the small kitchen. I flick on the light and rummage through the cupboard overhead for a glass. Pouring myself some water from the tap, I begin gulping it down.

"So, you two made up?" I almost spit the water out instinctively. A bit does leave my mouth in my surprise at the intruding voice. I wipe my lips with the back of my hand and awkwardly swallow the gulp of water still in my mouth.

"K-Kohaku!" I yell at her.

"Fufufuf…sorry Shiki. I didn't mean to scare you." She's smiling mischievously.

"Yes you did!"

"Huh? Well…yeah but not that badly…." She makes an innocent gesture, bringing her hand to her chin.

"…yes you did!"

"Huh? Well….Fufufuf…yeah I guess so. But it was too funny!" She snickers at me again.

I glare at her from my place at the sink. She's wearing the same outfit I saw her in the other night. This time, I'm careful to let my eyes stray nowhere near her chest. I wish she'd button her shirt up all the way though…

She tilts her head at me with another smile and walks over to the cupboard, retrieving her own glass. I step aside, letting her access the tap while I chug down the rest of my glass. I let out a refreshed sigh and set the glass down on the counter near the sink. She tentatively drinks her own glass and does the same.

She makes eye contact with me and waves her hand at me.

"Come on, don't look like that."

"Like what?"

She leans forward a bit, studying my face intently with a serious look.

"Hmm…nevermind."

What the hell? She's being really weird…then again, isn't she always? As she leans back, my eyes unconsciously catch a glimpse of her cleavage. Dammit! Why won't she button it all the way? I wasn't even trying to look! Geez….I'd be in some real trouble if I get caught doing that. I'm not really attracted to her or anything…I mean she is cute but…I love Akiha very much and I would never, ever betray her, but…when Kohaku just puts them out there like that…

"Well, I'm glad you two are better now." She says finally.

"Yeah…me too. I bet things aren't very easy on you when she's mad about something, huh?"

She closes her eyes in a nervous face. "Yeah…well…sometimes….heh"

"Well then, I guess I better do my best to keep her happy, for all of our sakes."

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea Shiki."

She turns on her heels and heads for the hallway. She reaches the threshold and stops, looking back at me over her shoulder. Her amber eyes don another mischievous look.

"Although…you might not want to stare at my chest. That might make her a little angry."

"Eh!?" I let out an uncontrollable yelp of surprise. A wave of fear runs through my body. She….noticed!? Crap….

She shakes her head and smiles, seeing my reaction.

"Good night, Shiki."

With that, she flips off the lights in the kitchen, once again leaving me alone in the cold, dark, kitchen. I let out a sigh. Now she's got blackmail material…she'll probably make me do her chores for a week….great….

* * *

I walk up the stairs of the foyer, heading for our bedroom. As I reach the second floor, I stop and cast a glance across the dark room. Before I turn towards our hallway, I see a glint of light out the window nearest the foyer on the first floor. It wasn't much, but it was enough to catch my attention. What was that? It was like something moved….Usually I'd shrug it off but…I have a weird feeling about this. I walk to the east end of the foyer nearest the east wing. I look out the window of the hallway and see nothing. Hmmm…

I look out amongst the ground and simply cast my eyes down to the grass below. Nothing unusual. My imagination must be getting the better of me. When I begin to turn, I see another flash. It was very dull, almost unnoticeable. I still saw it. This wasn't a flash of light this time. This was movement. I stand on my toes and look down. That's when I see it. That's when I see them.

I can see many men running close to the manor's walls on the east wing just below me. They are all wearing the same outfit. Dark black pants and long sleeved shirts. They all wear helmets and bullet-proof vests adorned with various tools. They are all heavily armed, carrying automatic weapons. They look very powerful. They all wear ski masks underneath their helmets. I can hear one of them whispering.

A sudden fear grips me by the throat.. I try to count them. I can already see over forty. There have to be even more. They are probably surrounding the house. I try to get a better look at them, but I can't see much in this darkness. This moonless night conceals them well. I run to into the east wing, following their movement. Shit….who are these guys!? My mind races. What do they want…

Suddenly, it hits me. 'Shinjiro is a dangerous man' Itsuki said. 'Why do you think I'm calling this late? I wouldn't be if it wasn't urgent!'

This is what Itsuki was trying to warn me about….I never thought that it was this serious. These men are professionals. The way they move is so utterly organized. They move in patterns, clearly with some type of command. They use hand signals to communicate, as well as some type of earpieces. Mercenaries probably. Hired killers.

Okay…think…It would take a while to navigate the gardens in the back, so they must just be approaching. That means that they are probably just getting in position. Okay…the east wing…Kohaku and Hisui's rooms are just below me on the first floor, and Akiha is in the west wing on the second floor. It'll take a while for them to get to her, and even when they do, she can defend herself. Kohaku and Hisui won't be able to do anything to these men. I have to make them my priority right now. I feel like I should protect Akiha, but in this situation, I have to protect them first. One of the men signals the others with a closed fist, then points toward the house. I look down to see a few of them closing in and ducking behind the several windows on the first floor. They're about to make their move.

Dammit! I realize I don't have my knife. Of course I don't, it's in our room. I only got up for some water. Looking around, I burst into the office, Makihisa's old room, and look across the desktop. I throw a few documents to the floor and reach around. All I find in these few seconds is a large fountain pen. Better than nothing…. I remove my glasses and throw them down onto the desk, running out of the room. I ignore the 'lines' snaking into everything. I ignore the head rush and the pangs of the headache to come. I have to hurry. I reach one of the windows and look out. Out of my peripheral vision, I can see more men gathering into position. Only a few seconds before they enter. I want to scream. I want to tell everyone in the house what's going on, but if I do that, then those men will know I'm here too. They'll know that I know they're here.

I am an assassin. I can't take these men head on. Their assault rifles will tear me to shreds in an instant. Any chance I have of killing them is going to be in the element of surprise.

Wait…kill them? Again…I'm thinking of killing so easily? What am I becoming? Wait, I don't have time for this! If I don't do something we're all going to die! I have to do something now! If I don't kill them…they'll kill us. That's all there is. I'll deal with my conscience later. I run to another window where I can see tree branches close by. I used to sneak out this window when I first came to the mansion. I guess that's convenient.

I open the window quickly but silently. I leap into the tree and grab hold of it, making sure to keep a firm grasp on the fountain pen. I swing myself onto the branch and run down it towards the trunk. The branches shook a little as I did so. The men stop. Shit….

One of them makes an open palmed sign with his gloved hand. "Did you hear something?" He asks in a whisper. I can hear them now. I look through the foliage several meters below me to the group of men and listen. There is a silence for a few moments. It feels very cold out here, but I ignore it. Oddly, my heart is not beating quickly. I am not panicked. Rather than feeling like a fugitive, I feel like a spider. A spider…stalking its prey.

"Just the wind in the trees I think." Another says.

I spot one man, obviously keeping a lookout over the east wing. He is back by the tree I am standing in. He has some type of binoculars, they must be night vision. These guys really are professionals. Upon looking at them closer, I notice their accessories on their vests. Each one of them has a bowie knife strapped to their left shoulder. Along their back they have spare clips of ammunition, and on their belts, they have what look to be handcuffs, and also a grenade. Geez…are they starting a war? They have taken no chances…I guess Shinjiro is pulling out all the stops. Fine…so will I.

"Alright…ready ladies?" One gruff sounding man says to his counterparts.

Now's my chance. I jump down to another branch below, just above the lookout's head. Putting the backs of my knees on the branch, I flip upside down behind him. I had spotted his 'point' of death, right at the base of his neck while in the tree. I cover his mouth with one hand to prevent him from screaming, and stab the pen as hard as I can into the point. Leaving the pen there, I rip the bowie knife from it's sheath on his left shoulder and flip myself back up into the tree. I run across the branch again and jump to the window sill and shimmy along it to the next window. As I reached the windowsill, I heard a sloshing followed by a muffled thumping. I hear one man say "Holy Fuck!!"

They must have just seen his body fall into several pieces to the ground in a miserable lump of flesh and blood. I won't let you kill us. I won't let you lay one finger on any of the women in my life. Hisui, Kohaku, and Akiha…they are too important to me. You all want to kill us? Then I have no choice. I'll kill you all first. I look down. They are all focused on their fallen comrade. One man tries to calm them.

"Fuck! It's that kid! Half of you, move on the mansion, the rest of you, find him! He's out here somewhere!"

I see…he must be the commander for this squad. Take out the head, and the body follows. I push off the side of the mansion's wall and jump down to the man who barked out the orders. I place the flats of my bare feet onto his back as I land, cushioning my fall. He hits the ground with a thundering force and lets out a weak yelp as I dig my feet into his back, pushing his body into the earth. I feel a crunching under my feet. I must have collapsed his ribcage. I leap from his body as he hits the ground, using the force as a sort of trampoline effect. I leap forward just in time, as a few men open fire, the repeating rat-tat-tat of the weapons firing after my movement. I hear a gurgling as I run and dive behind a nearby tree. They fired at me and killed their commander? I must really have them afraid right now. Good.

I hear the crashing of glass. Shit…they're moving in on the house. I poke my head out momentarily just to see the situation. As previously ordered, half of them are moving in breaking through the windows and entering the first floor, while the other half closes in on where I am. Dammit! I have to hurry! I bring my head back in quickly, hearing a few gunshots. I feel windswept as a hail of bullets whizzes past my head. I can feel the tree groan under the pressure of the oncoming storm of flying metal. I climb the tree quickly, using it as a shield. A few soldiers round the tree as I finish climbing into it. I quickly leap into a nearby tree. Just in time, as a few of them realized and fired randomly into the treetop a few feet overhead.

"Where is the bastard!?"

I move to another tree, and another. They can't see me anymore. They are checking nearby trees carefully, aiming their weapons upward. A few of them bring out flashlights, aiming the beams into the trees. Without their lookout and their commander, they are much worse off. Their information and their organization has fallen. That gives me an advantage, but it doesn't mean much. I'm still out in the open. I must fight close quarters, and they can use distance. I have to be swift. I don't have time for this…I need to frighten them to take off their aim. They've followed me almost in a line. There are about fifteen of them out here. I think I can manage…I quickly look at the branch I'm currently in, and use my newly acquired bowie knife to cut the 'line' on the end of it, taking a hunk of branch. This knife is heavy and unwieldy. Too bulky, and it doesn't have good maneuverability. I take an overhand grip. I'll have to make due. Holding the branch in my other hand, I toss it down behind the soldier closest to me. He turns and fires instinctively. He thinks it was me. Bad mistake.

I leap down in front of him and crouch before him. He never even sees me coming. The sound of his weapon deafens him to my landing behind. He stops firing and yells out "Where the fuck are you!?"

It's too late. I glare at the many lines across his torso. I slice them in an instant. Both shoulders, from his left armpit to his right side, down his spine, his hip to his heart, and countless others. The other soldiers are staring at him. They don't realize yet. I'll make them. His body hasn't fallen apart yet. Before it can, I slide back and perform a spinning back kick as hard as I can to the center of his back. The resulting force causes his body to explode. The lines that I cut perforated his body, and giving it a blow heaves them across the air. An explosion of blood and inner organs launches towards the horrified soldiers. A rain of blood hails down upon two soldiers that were standing near him. His intestines, his lungs, his pancreas, his heart, all flail about in the air before hitting the ground with a sickening sloshing sound. Various limbs and chunks of skin travel a bit farther and roll across the ground. I hear a few screams. They're terrified. Before his body has completely fallen, I rush through the smoke screen of blood and organs. I get covered in his blood. I look downward, keeping my eyes from being obstructed. I reach the other two soldiers, who scream out in terror. They lift their rifles to fire. I don't even think they saw me, they just want to fire in this direction, having seen their comrade die so gruesomely. Too late.

I slash both of them. Only the lines across their necks. I grab one of them, holding his body up. Both of their heads fall down, and twin geysers of blood spray from their necks. Horrified soldiers behind them begin firing. Using one of their bodies as a human shield, I rush forward, his bullet proof vest absorbing all the damage. As I reach the group of soldiers, I kick the soldier's headless body into the fray, knocking down another soldier. He falls under the weight of his dead comrade. I leap to the side, avoiding another hail of bullets and slice the 'line' across another's belly. His torso rips in half and he falls dead. The other soldier struggles out from underneath the projectile body and points his rifle at me with one hand. I turn and slice the 'line' across its barrel. The rifle falls to the ground to his surprise. Before he can get up, I slice many lines across his face. His frontal lobe, his cerebellum, his eyes, all of his head slides apart in a bloody refuse.

I stand and turn to face the ten remaining soldiers. I'm covered in blood and entrails. My hair is matted with blood, which runs down my cheeks and my bare torso dying me a dark crimson. I stand above the bodies of men absolutely desecrated. They stare at me for a few moments. I stare back at them, between the trees of the side yard, ready to dodge the next attack.

Why am I not scared? I regard them with uninterested eyes. They aren't alert and wide, they are half closed in a natural position. My body moves not out of urgency, but as if it's completely natural. Why am I so calm? One wrong move and I'm dead. If even one of those bullets hits me, I'm finished. So why?

"F-Fucking demon!!"

One soldier yells, raising his weapon. I dive to the side and plant my hand on the ground, flipping forward and landing behind a nearby tree.

"Screw this! Surround him and don't get too close!"

It's been about one minute. I'm taking far too long. They'll reach Hisui and Kohaku soon, if they haven't already. Will they kill them? I can't be sure. Shinjiro might have ordered them to kill every witness. I need to hurry.

I decide to attack. I dash sideways from behind the tree and leap forward. I can hear them firing at me. I move as swiftly as I can. I dash right and left as I sprint towards the soldiers. I begin circling to the right to draw their fire. I'm just ahead of their paths. But only by milliseconds. I reach the first man and jump, kicking him under the chin. He stumbles back and his helmet flies off. The soldiers back off and begin firing. I grab at the man's belt and run for cover. I stinging pain on my left side. I ignore it. I reach cover behind a tree. I did it so quickly, I wasn't sure if I'd actually grabbed hold of it. But I did. I hold in my left hand the grenade from around the man's belt. I hear heavy footsteps. Their boots thunder against the ground as they approach my hiding place from both sides. I don't have to be quiet anymore. I'm sure every soldier knows that I'm here. If there are others, they know they are under attack. There's no need to play it safe. My element of surprise is gone. I locate the pin on the grenade in the form of a lever. I flip it up and wait for a second. I'm not sure how long the fuse is, but it has to be a few seconds at least. I toss it to the left side of the tree. One man screams out. "Run!" he yells. They don't get very far. I cover my ears and stay behind the tree and sink down against the ground. A thunderous boom. I feel dirt and twigs rain down upon me. The tree groans and cracks. It begins to fall. My ears are ringing, even though I covered them. Whatever. I see the tree falling to the left. I grab hold of the trunk and Run up it a little ways and fall with it. The surviving men to the right fire on the space I previously occupied. They didn't expect me to use the tree. I leap off of it before it hits the ground and slam hard into a soldier, knocking him down. I cut the 'line' across his forehead and dash towards the others. Five more men, standing somewhat close together all take aim. Hey fire. I dash forward between them all in an instant. I'm even faster than before. I must appear to them a mirage. I dash forward, and the knife I hold moves. I stand behind the men, not even looking at them. I hear all five bodies crash to the ground in a fleshy rain.

I don't think about killing them. I don't think about how to kill them. I see their lines. I tell them to break. They do. It's as simple as that. It's like grabbing an apple from a bowl. You don't think about telling your nerves to send an impulse to your muscles, to lift the bones in your arm, to tighten your fingers around the apple, and to bring the fruit to you. You tell your body to grab the apple, and it does. There is no process, all there is, is the endpoint. You want to grab the apple, so you do.

I tell them to die. And they do.

I look behind me after a moment. I regard the carnage I've wrought with my own hands. Several trees are riddled and splintered under the concentrated gunfire. The tree a few meters behind me lies pitifully, a few men crushed underneath it. A small indent, a crater of dirt among the otherwise untainted grass stand defiant following the grenade blast. I look across the field. Those fifteen men all lie dead. Intestines are coiled and stretched across the ground. Various other organs lie in pieces, I can't make out what they are. Arms, legs, torsos, heads, they all lie scattered about. It's almost like a doll manufacturing plant exploded. The ground is dyed a dark color. I can't see that it's red on this dark night, but I know. The ground is a dark red. It will dye the grass and kill it. The trees will absorb the blood and they will become sick. Their leaves will turn brown, not because of the season, but the vermillion life bloods leaving these men.

These men. They were doing a job. They came here prepared to kill. So they must have been prepared to die. They take lives to earn money. They want to gain something, so they take something away from others. It's no different than any other thing in the world. Right?

I want to live. I want us all to live, the four of us. So, I have to take something from them. I have to protect them. To do that…I need what I've been trying to suppress my entire life. The mind of a killer. But I won't become a killer. I'm still myself. I've been trying to hide from this part of me. This dark side of me…but…even a dark side can be used for good. The good is that I can save those close to me. If that means I have to kill, then that's just reality. I can't save everyone. Anyone so naïve to think they can save everyone is nothing but a fool. AS long as I stay true to myself and persue what I believe in, it doesn't matter. Even if there is overlap in what I want and what Makihisa wanted…it doesn't make a difference. I finally realize that. I smirk to myself. To think, it took slaughtering several people for me to snap out of this mindset. How ironic…

I smile to myself and begin walking towards the mansion. My left arm hurts. How did I not notice until now? I guess it happened when I made the grab for that soldier's grenade. I've been shot. It looks like several times, in fact. Nothing serious, a few bullets grazed my left arm. Blood runs down my arm and mingles with the blood of the soldiers. My ear stings too. I think a piece of shrapnel cut my left ear in the blast. I can't tell. I'm too covered in their blood. I brush my hair a bit. Droplets of blood flinging off of my dark locks. Whatever. I don't have time!

I reach the house after a quick sprint and crouch below the window. A few men stand in the hallway. I can see all the doors on this floor have been opened. They've found Kohaku and Hisui. I can't see or hear them, but their bedroom doors are open. Without thinking, I lift myself up and jump in. I'm immediately greeted with gunfire. Luckily, all the soldiers are on one side of me. I dash closer to one man and use him as a shield. Their bullets tear into him. He makes to fall, but I hold him up. I have to have a shield. He screams out in pain. He looks at me in anger and points his rifle at me. I cut the 'line' across his elbow. He screams out as his arm hits the hardwood floor with a thud, blood collecting on its cold surface. I use the same tactic. Holding his body up I rush the fray and send his body into them. They all seem to block it, holding the body still as it slams into them. I run after the body and run up it and leap into a front flip. As I fly over the heads of a few soldiers, I swing my knife in a circular motion, twisting my body midair. It takes the heads of three men. Even upside down, it's the same. I see lines across their neck. Break, I tell them. They do. The soldiers are relentless. I can hear one in the back barking out the situation to someone through his earpiece. The others continue to fire. A few stop and reload while the others keep up the onslaught.

As I land, I dash to my right and take hold of the drapes on the next window. I leap into the air and run across the wall with the aid of the drapes. They begin to give. They've served their purpose already. I release them before they give under my weight and manage to take two more steps across the wall. I leap off across the corridor, their bullets following my body and crushing the walls, splattering them with holes and taking chunks of plaster with them. Reaching the other wall, I leap off towards the retreating soldiers. As I fly into their ranks, my knife moves. I land forcefully under the momentum I'd gained leaping off of the wall. Arms, heads, upper bodies crash to the ground in a bloody mess. Four more dead.

The last man in the hall in the back kneels downs and prepares to fire. Unable to move from my crouch, I hurl my knife at him. As his rifle trains onto my head, the knife enters his right pectoral, the site of his 'point' of death. He pulls the trigger, but the gun moves upward, firing randomly. His body falls apart, every line breaking. Blood flows across the floor by the liter.

I dash forward and grab another knife from a fallen soldier. The other one was getting dull. My feet splash against the bloody puddles on the hardwood floors. I reach Kohaku's room and hide behind the entrance. I stick out my head slightly. I see a movement and fall back. Loud gunfire follows. I smile. Outside, they may have had an advantage, but in these narrow halls and rooms, I have the advantage. I can use my flexibility and my speed to my advantage. There's nowhere to run. I jump up and grab the wooden molding around the door frame at the top and swing into the room. They fire at me, but below my position. These men…they don't expect anyone to use the walls or the ceilings. That's their fatal flaw. I fall to the ground and dash behind Kohaku's bed. I use my momentum and slide underneath it. Luckily, she has nothing underneath. I slide clear to the other side. They can't see me here. They round the other side. Fools. I jump onto the bed and leap off of it. Only two of them. The lines on their necks break, their heads fall, followed by their clumsy weighted bodies.

Kohaku isn't here. They have to be around. Maybe they brought both of them to Hisui's room. There are probably a few of them left here. If I charge in like this, I won't be able to do anything. If they are still alive, then they'll use the girls as hostages. I won't be able to do anything with their lives hanging by the weight of a trigger. I'm fast, but not fast enough to span a room to save someone from a point blank shot. Of course I'm not that fast, I'm only human.

I search the headless body of one of the soldiers I've felled. He must have been one of the communications officers for this group. I can hear a voice in his earpiece shouting questions from his head that has rolled a meter away. I can't make out anything that he's saying, but I can guess. 'What happened? What is the situation?' I quickly glance over his body and decide to take his grenade. I can't use his rifle or his sidearm. I have no experience with guns. Besides, what if I hit Hisui or Kohaku. No…I have to rely on my speed and my cunning. I run to the room silently, hunching down so as to avoid any shots that may come from outside. I glance out the windows out of my peripheral vision as I run. There are no reinforcements outside. Good.

I reach Hisui's room. I stay close to the wall and jam my body by the doorframe in the inner corner.

"I said shut the fuck up you little bitch!" I hear a crack and a thud.

"Sister!" Hisui's voice.

"You too! Don't make me splatter that pretty little head of yours!" The voice commands.

I kneel and peek one eye in. Dammit. I bring my head back slowly as to not draw attention. Hisui and Kohaku are in there. They are still alive, thank God. There are four of them that I can see, but there may be more that I can't from here. Hisui and Kohaku are near the back corner of the room on their knees. Their hands are above their heads. A soldier stands behind both of them, the muzzle of their rifles against the backs of their heads. It looks like Kohaku is back-talking them. One of them must have struck her. I'll make sure he pays for that.

They are playing it smart, keeping them away from the windows. I won't be able to charge in that way. The only way to get to them is through the several soldiers in that room.

"This is the team in the eastern block. We've secured the two Synchronizers. The Nanaya is somewhere near here. He's fighting with the rest of the troop. Send reinforcements here soon. We'll hold down our end here." I hear one man utter. He must be reporting to some commanding unit. After a moment of silence he says, "No, only five of us are left. We have a good defense built though. If he is around, he'll have a hard time getting through. Just get your asses over here! And watch yourselves, that guy is a fucking devil…"

A devil, huh? Yeah…maybe I am. I'm your devil. I'm here to send you to hell. Along with anyone else who tries to hurt us. You're all dead. Every. Last. One of you.

It's a good thing I listened too…it looks like there were five of you, not four. I decide to get their attention. I poke my body out, enough for the soldier nearest the door to see me.

"There he is!!" I hide back as he begins firing. The bullets stream into the hallway and then begin pummeling the other side of the wall I hide behind. It won't hold for long. I hold the grenade and launch it deep into the room. It clacks and bounces against the hardwood floors. I hear a few gasps and a yelp.

"You crazy fuck, you'll kill the women too!"

I dash into the room. As expected, everyone is in a total panic, except Kohaku. She stays still, almost dazed. Hisui looks apprehensive. She clings to her sister. All five soldiers are dashing towards me. Well…not towards me, but towards the exit. To escape the impending explosion. I reach the first soldier. He doesn't even have time to react. I tear him apart. His body falls in pieces. The next man behind him follows. The others yell out curses, bolting for the doorway. They fire as they run. I dash to the side, narrowly avoiding the hail of bullets. I'm now beside Hisui's bed. I leap atop it and bound through the air towards the other three men. It's been more than a few seconds. The soldier in back falls backward to the wall. He must have realized what the other two haven't. They still run for the door. I land just behind them and leap forward. I take out their legs and part of their torsos. They scream out and fall mid run. Their diced corpses hit the ground and skid, with the aid of their own blood as lubricant. Their bodies reach their much-seeked doorway…but not in the way they'd wanted. There was no reason to. The grenade will not explode. I never pulled the pin. The fifth soldier realized this. Of course I wouldn't pull the pin. Why would I endanger Hisui and Kohaku? These men are only concerned about their own lives. It becomes clear to me now. These men have no loyalty. They do not believe in this cause. They are working for money. This is just a job to them. Otherwise, they would be much more organized, ready to lay down their lives. These men…they never had a chance.

I turn around to find the last man retreating behind the girls. He holds Hisui at gunpoint, and Kohaku by the shoulder from their kneeling place on the ground. The exact situation that I didn't want to happen….he has them as hostages. I was careless…I should've been faster. I should have been…

"Drop the knife or I'll drop _them!"_ He barks. I looks into his brown eyes behind his ski mask. His eyes are stern, but desperate. He kneels down behind them so that their bodies shield him should I make an advance. He holds them both together in a death grip, his rifle strewn across Kohaku, the muzzle pointed at Hisui.

I turn to face him, knife in hand. I glare at him. What can I do?

He shifts a moment. It was only barely that I noticed. Only his shoulder seemed to move. I hear a clanging. Metal hitting the wooden floor. An object lobs towards me. My hand moves unconsciously. It moves of its own free will. I didn't tell it to move, but it does. The thing flying towards me falls into two halves on either side of me. I glance down at it, almost uninterested. Two halves of a grenade. He tossed his grenade at me, and intended to use the girls as a human shield from the blast. Clever….

He still ducks behind them. I don't give him time to understand. That grenade will not explode. I cut its 'line'. Its existence as a grenade came to an end the moment I did that. Now, it is just a hunk of metal and gun powder. I leap through the air, moving into a flip over the twins. They stay still. They both know. They both trust.

I come down upon the man, landing behind him and squatting down in the landing. I stab the 'point' on the back of his neck. I stand and walk around, helping them up. Moving his body away from them changes his balance, and his body collapses into pieces.

"Are you both ok?" I ask quietly. Kohaku looks at me in a daze.

"…Shiki?" she asks stupefied.

Hisui lets out a loud sob and falls into my chest, burying her face into me. She holds onto me tightly.

"M-Master Shiki!" She holds onto me with force. She looks over my body and then to my face in horror.

"You're-!"

"Calm down. It's not my blood." I tell her calmly. I must look dead already. I'm still sticky with the soldier's blood. Of course they'd be worried. I tell her calmly, and try to comfort her.

"What?"

"It's the soldiers…not me…."

Kohaku comes closer to me and grips my left arm tentatively. She looks over me with a worried glance, some of the color returning to her dull eyes.

"Shiki…you've been shot…"

Hisui's face contorts into worry and she looks to her sister, then to me, her mouth opening, but no words coming forth.

"….You don't have any deep wounds….but the one to your ear has to be dealt with. Cartilage has a lot of blood vessels, and your platelets won't clot the wound easily…." She's very calm about this, considering the situation. She takes off her sleeping pants, stripping down to only her shirt and her panties. She begins tearing the leggings apart as Hisui watches worriedly. She hands Hisui one of the leggings.

"Tie this tightly around his shoulder." Pointing to the several bullet grazings. She nods and does so. As she does this, Kohaku rips the other legging and wraps the cotton around my left ear and across my forehead to keep it on. She ties it tightly, securing pressure. Hisui secures her legging around my shoulder tightly, but not as tightly as her sister. That's ok…it'll stop the bleeding for a while. Standing here, I feel a bit lightheaded. I don't know if it's from using my eyes too much or from the blood I've lost. It's hard to tell how much blood I've lost.

"…Thanks…" I say to both of them. I toss down the knife, it having been cracked at the handle. These knives are not durable at all. Besides being fragile, these are too bulky and unbalanced to use effectively. I wish I had my knife

I walk across the floor and retrieve another knife from a fallen soldier. This should do for a little longer. I've taken care of these men, but there are obviously more. They must have entered elsewhere and are storming the mansion right now. They've probably finished the search of the first floor and are moving to the second….to Akiha. I'm sure she's heard the firing and the explosions. She has to be checking it out…I pray that she didn't run out into the open like an idiot.

"Both of you….hide somewhere. Don't leave the east wing. I'm going to deal with the rest of them."

Kohaku simply nods. Hisui holds her hands in front of her with a worried face, but does not object. They both know I have no choice. They both know how serious this is. There is no room for arguing or worrying. We can only act. They both stand. I run to the doorway and take cover. I look down the hallway quickly. Upon seeing no soldiers, I motion to them to follow. I sprint down the hall. All clear. I look outside. All clear.

I hear gunfire. Repetitive, ongoing gunfire. Akiha!

I run ahead of them. I hear a door slam behind me. They must have hid in Kohaku's room, or maybe a closet or something. That's fine. As long as they aren't seen. I have to get to Akiha right now!

I reach the foyer. Several soldiers are in here, both on the second floor and first floor. A few guard the twin curving staircases.

"Behind!!" I hear one yell. I dive back into the east wing, hiding behind a dresser against the outside wall underneath a yet unbroken window. A few stray bullets splinter its wood. I feel particles fall down onto me. I peek my head out near the floor. I can see flashes from their rifles in the west wing on the second floor. Near our bedroom. Goddamn it, I can't move! Akiha…she needs me. She needs me and I can't….I have to do get up there. Maybe she's in the same position I am….cowering behind something for cover. Maybe she's too terrified to move. Maybe she's wondering where I am…I have to…

_ssssscccccREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!_

An intense light from the second floor. Blood curdling screams. Two soldiers run from the hallway ablaze. One rams into other soldiers and falls down the west staircase, tumbling down like a ragdoll. The other frantically runs and falls over the railing, descending ten meters to the floor in a heap. I can still hear screams coming from the upper hallway. The men in the foyer writhe and convulse on the floor, wailing in anguish. The other soldiers simply stare in horror. Good…she's doing just fine.

That is one piece of information that nobody else has. Akiha's Tohno blood awakened long ago. She can use her ability without turning into a monster. When she uses it, she partially inverts, but maintains her mind. Very few Tohnos have been able to do that. I'm sure these soldiers had no idea that they were walking into something inhuman. They were probably told that I was the biggest threat. Maybe in a one-on-one fight I am…but against large groups like this…they have no chance against her. Akiha will mow them all down in a few moments. At least when I kill them, they feel little pain. When she 'plunders' them, they virtually burn alive. No…that's not entirely true. She steals their heat. So…they are force-frozen to death. The heat leaving their body burns their flesh, while their insides flash-freeze. I can't think of many ways to die that would be more painful.

The screaming continues upstairs. The high pitched wailing pierces the night.

_ssssscRRRREEEEEEEEE_

She unleashes another wave. The screaming intensifies for a moment, and then is abruptly silenced. She's not only killing them…she's killing them slowly.

"What the fuck is going on!?" One soldier screams.

"You think I know!? Just get ready to fire!"

"They aren't paying us enough for this shit! I'm outta here!"

"Fuck, me too!"

A few of them descend the stairs and head for the main entrance. No…you're not leaving here alive. I begin to crawl out of hiding, but a few steadfast soldiers open fire on me, forcing me back into hiding. They have me pinned….

_SsSCCREEEEEEEEE!!_

I hear men screaming again. I hear gunfire. That sounded much closer. Akiha is advancing on them. Looks like I at least distracted them and allowed her to move in. I peek out. The men on the second floor plunge to the floor ablaze. The men on the stairs tumble downward to the first floor, wailing in anguish. Now's my chance. I roll out along the ground and bolt up to my feet. I sprint across the floor towards the retreating men on the first floor. They take aim at the second floor. I glance to their target. Akiha is standing at the top of the stairs in the foyer. I increase my speed. One of them sees me and turns his rifle towards me. There are maybe five more of them. They don't get a single shot off. I dash through their group, in between several of them. I continue forward to the wall, turning to face them. I was only able to get three of them. Dammit, this knife is too heavy!

The other few men take aim on me. I dodge to the left hard and roll on the floor. I didn't have to. As I dodge, Akiha plunders them. The inhuman screech echoes along with the men's screams. They fall to the ground writhing. Akiha's red hair fills the air around them. They eventually stop screaming. When they have been silenced, Akiha's hair dissipates.

I look up at her. She turns to me, holding her right hand towards me in a claw shape.

"Wait Akiha! It's me!!"

Her eyes soften, her hand relaxes.

"Shiki?"

I run up the stairs to meet her. Her brilliant vermillion hair dances down her back to her waist. It seems to amplify her beautiful blue eyes. She seems to have had time to put on my shirt. I think that's all she's wearing. I look down the west wing hall, seeing a countless number of scorched bodies. I look across the foyer. Even more bodies, covering the floor, the staircase, the entrance, everything. We've left nothing but death in our wakes. Somehow, I'm not disgusted in the least.

"Sorry…I couldn't tell it was you, its too dark and-….oh God! You're bleeding everywhere!!" She pensively places her slim fingers onto my chest. I grab them forcefully.

"It's not my blood…don't worry."

Her eyes remain in shock for a second, and then soften into relief. She brings herself to me and hugs me fiercely. I stroke her blood red hair and lift her face to me. I place my lips onto hers passionately. God I'm glad she's safe. We separate.

"You're alive…" She says that with a fragile smile. I smile back.

"I guess Itsuki was right to worry." I say with a bitter laugh.

She holds her right hand up to me. I hadn't noticed. She's holding something. My knife. I hold out my hand and take it. She smiles at me, but her eyes are stern. I nod in understanding. I toss the useless soldier's knife away and extend the blade of Nanatsu Yoru. I flip it in my hand and take a reverse grip. I smirk to myself. That's much better….

"How are-" She begins to ask.

"Fine. I had them hide in the east wing."

"Good…" I look down the steps and begin descending, Akiha following closely.

"There are more outside, I'm sure." She says in a monotone voice.

"…then let's finish it." I reply decidedly.

We descend the stairs and make our way to the entrance. She stays behind me. We hide behind the molding of the doorway. The doors are ajar, kicked in by the soldiers storming the manor. I peek my head out slowly and look into the courtyard. There are only a few soldiers left. They stand on the stone pathway leading from the gate to the front doors of the mansion. Too far for me to reach them. They stand twenty meters away. I turn around to my wife. I smile at her and place my hand on top of her head. She gives me a look that says 'uh…what are you doing?'

"…it looks like some painful things have found us. So….I'll face them with you."

She brushes my hand off and straightens her reddened hair, just in case I managed to alter her perfectly placed hair. In the middle of a battle, she's worried about her hair?. She rolls her eyes at me.

"It'd be a bit hard for you to hide armed soldiers from me, don't you think?"

I almost laugh.

"Akiha. Go back to our room and go out on the balcony."

"Hmm…so you want me to be your sniper?"

"Think you can do it?"

"Just don't run out there until I've taken care of them. I won't be able to tell who is who at that distance."

"Fine."

I wait a few minutes. They keep talking amongst themselves. No, not amongst themselves really. One is using his earpiece. Let's see….twelve left. They are standing on either sides of the stone walkway. They begin to move backward even further towards the gate. As they do, I hear the shrill screech coming from the west wing balcony. Torrents of red fill the air around them. They scream and writhe, a few of them back off and retreat. That's all the distraction I need. I stay low and sprint across the yard, making sure to avoid the walkway. I'll be easily spotted there. The red strands dissipate as I close the distance. They are still alive. Well, most of them. Three are down, a few others are injured. Five or six are unharmed. That's to be expected at that distance, but she did well. They don't see me coming. They are too stunned, or in too much pain. A few saw her and have opened fire. She's already hidden herself.

I dash forward between their ranks. An absolute maelstrom of slashes. My arm contorts in ways I don't even understand. I slide across the ground from my dash, and leap forward again, running through their ranks, another flurry of slashes. I repeat it one more time, completing a triangular pattern. Their bodies, in clusters of threes, break apart and fall in miserable hunks of flesh and blood. Limbs and organs litter the front yard. The grass drips with crimson.

I decide to look outside the grounds quickly, just in case. As I approach the outer wall near the gate, I hear a fierce humming. My instincts take over. I dash sideways, away from the gate. A black car blasts through the entrance, ripping the iron gates form their hinges and throwing them through the air. The car slides across the front yard to a stop. I run to take cover behind a nearby tree, however I hear no gun fire. I hear a car door opening. I remain hidden.

"Show yourself, you Nanaya dog!"

That voice…that's….

"Shinjiro Tohno!!" I hear Akiha yell across the courtyard. I can see her from here. She's at the entranceway of the mansion. What's she doing!?

"Ah…young Miss Akiha! A pleasure to see you this fine night, although I would prefer to see you dead."

"How dare you do this!? Do you actually think the family will take this kind of behavior lightly!?"

"They will have no choice but to acknowledge me. This has been a long time coming. _I_ was the heir to this family, not you!"

They stand and argue, shouting across the ten meters that separate them. Shinjiro is standing at the driver's side, just behind the door. He's being cautious. The car separates us, and his front is protected from Akiha by the door, just in case. He may even know about her abilities now…the soldiers probably informed him. Still…this is a very bold move. Shouldn't he stay away from this place? If he sends an armed squad to kill us, doesn't this incriminate him? He must either really despise us and want to see us die firsthand, or he must be very confident…maybe both.

I stand and come out from behind the tree. He glances over to me and then back to Akiha, keeping us both within his peripheral view. He draws a handgun from the breast pocket of his suit and aims at Akiha. She quickly ducks behind the entrance of the manor as he fires off a few rounds. I too take cover.

"You little bitch! Makihisa just had to name _you _head_!_ He chose you, over me. I'm his goddamned brother!!"

My mind stops. This bastard is Akiha's uncle? I had no idea…It starts to make a bit more sense. It seemed strange that one man could simply be this power hungry. It makes sense. He felt slighted, disrespected by his brother.

I guess I can understand a little better….but that still doesn't mean anything. I'm not letting him have his way. I run out from the tree and dash towards the car, keeping my body low. My body is swift. I glide across the lawn quickly, my right arm extended out, ready to snap at a moments' notice. I approach the car. He's noticed. He aims and takes a shot. I dash left. Another shot, I dash right. Another shot, I duck. I feel the bullet whiz by my head. I get under his line of fire, beneath the top of the car. I reach the passenger side. He's mine. I'll slide under the car and take his legs. When he falls, I'll have his head.

Suddenly, the passenger side door is burst forth, fully off of its hinges and collides hard with my chest. I'm thrown back to the ground and back flip across the ground several times. My chest screams out in pain. I manage to do a back spring and flip backward onto my feet. As I do so, I hear another shot. The bullet hits the ground where I previously laid. I roll right and make a grab for the car door where it laid. I can use it as a shield.

Before I can, I'm hit hard. I am sent through the air and land on my side, rolling a few more meters. My side is killing me. I think I've cracked a few ribs. I manage to roll again and stand.

"Shiki! Behind you!"

Akiha's voice. I don't know what she means, but I leap forward and roll. I turn and look behind me. I see something closing in. A young man. His face is contorted in a grimace. I leap back and he swings at me. He rushes me with inhuman speed. I dodge left and he swings downward. My arm slashes three times at the various 'lines' across his torso, but he leaps back. I'm stunned. He's leaped back ten meters. I get a better look at him. He's dressed in a white shirt and dark pants that look quite dirty. His eyes are…they're a malicious red. His hair is ghostly white. He snarls at me. He looks to be very young, a bit younger than me. He's hunched over, his hands touching the ground. He has the posture of a primate.

"That's…" I begin.

"You didn't put your son down! You've kept him locked away and use him like this!?" Akiha screams out, furious.

"Hahahaha! Of course you fools! You think I'd kill my own son? My precious, wonderful child? 'Put him down.'….you talk about him like he's a dog! I can't forgive you…He may have inverted, but he still loves his father! He obeys only me!" Shinjiro taunts.

"Disgraceful! He is a dog. No…he's worse. He's nothing! He's an abomination. Those that invert must be eliminated! That has been the Tohno law for centuries!"

"Shut you mouth you little bitch! Those that can't see the gray area of this world are bound to die, caught in their own laws. I'm a revolutionary. I will change this family for the better. All you've managed to do is continue this mindless tradition."

"Don't try to justify this! You're just a pathetic old man thirsting for power!"

"Now, now…is that any way to talk to your uncle?"

The inverted monster retreats back to him, bounding across the yard and leaping over the car to him.

"You see? My son obeys only me. Even if his mind is gone…he still loves me. Don't you see? I am the one in control. I can control men, and monsters alike."

I grit my teeth. This guy….

"You think you two are beyond my power? Even the demon-gods of the Nanaya forest were no match for me!"

What…did he just say?

"You look surprised, boy!" He looks over to me, bringing his gun over in my direction with an obnoxious smile across his aged face.

" That's right….Makihisa decided to raid your father's pathetic village of monsters, but _I_ was the one who led the attack. Assassins. Hmph! They were nothing! Even that…Nanaya Kiri fell to me! The so-called Red Demon God was nothing to me!"

He's the one…he started everything…

"And so will you!!" he finishes.

He points his gun at me and fires off a few shots. The sound seems to have startled the inverted young man. He howls and sprints toward me with blinding speed. I manage to hold up my knife in defense just in time. His hand collides with it, sparks are flown. I see…his hands are like claws. He's a berserker…increased speed and strength, but he has no intelligence. He should be just like Akiha when she inverted….he should have no mind at all…just the desire to kill, eat, and drink.

He charges me again, this time low to the ground. I'm beginning to follow his movements. I leap into the air and plant my left hand on his back as he flies beneath me. I perform a flip off of him and land, facing him. He's already closed the distance again. Instead of defending, I step left and slash. He whizzes past me. He skids on the ground and howls. I took his arm. It flops to the ground beside me. He charges me again. He doesn't care…he only wants me dead.

I begin running towards the car. I see Shinjiro reloading. He takes aim.

_scccccrreEEEEEE_

He yelps and hides down behind the car door. Damn…Akiha's plundering won't work in this position. I hear the bounding monster behind me. I reach the car and roll underneath it. The monster hits the car with a thunderous crash. The force rocks the car. He probably dented the side. I can hear Shinjiro yell something to the monster.

I grab hold of some of the pipes of the car and slide towards my feet, coming out behind the trunk of the car. I stay low to avoid any shots he might take at me. I run out and blindside the monster, a powerful sweeping kick to his side. He doesn't even flinch. He grabs my foot and throws me across the yard. My body skids and rolls across the bloody grass. I collide with the corpse of a fallen soldier.

The monster leaps on top of me and grips my throat with his remaining hand. His claws dig into my flesh. His right leg has stomped on my right hand, pinning it, and more importantly, my knife to the ground. I grip his arm with my left hand, trying to alleviate the pressure. He's so strong…he's going to pop my head off….

I hear the inhuman screech again and the monster wails in pain. His flesh burns. It's enough of a distraction. I contort my legs up under him somehow and kick him as hard as I can. He flips backward across the ground.

_scREEEEE_

His flesh burns again.

"Akiha! Stop it!!"

I yell out to her and run towards the monster. She stops her assault. She had no choice; she would have plundered me too in a minute.

"What are you doing!?" She screams.

"Don't be stupid! If you plunder his life, you'll invert too!"

I don't hear her reply. She must realize I'm right. I charge after the monster, but he's already recovered. He makes a swipe at me, I flip over him. As I land, the car charges forward. I leap back to my hands and push myself backwards, landing on my feet, narrowly avoiding the charging car. It launches itself across the yard, careening for the front door. Akiha turns and runs inside. The car crashes through the doors.

"Akiha!" I yell out. I don't have time to worry about her; my adversary descends upon me again. He makes to grab me by the throat. I duck. He tries to kick me, I roll sideways. I begin to dash forward to lure him. He's faster. He appears in front of me and swipes me hard across the side. I'm thrown back to where we were before. Before I can stand, he leaps atop my chest again. My knife moves and connects with his claws, instead of the 'point' of death over his heart. I have to kill him.

I can hear gunshots inside the house. I hear the screeching of Akiha's power. I have to hurry…

The monster's strength is far greater than mine, my knife gets pushed back down to my chest. He launches his face out and his teeth find my right shoulder. I scream out as he bites deep. I punch him frantically with my left hand. It doesn't seem to hurt him at all. My knife is pinned…and I can't…

I decide on a gamble. I poke his point hard with my index and middle fingers. Nothing…his skin is too hard. My fingers cry out. I think I dislocated them. He doesn't even budge, he takes another bite into my shoulder. I try kneeing him, kicking him, he won't move. Despite his smaller frame, his strength is….

Is this how I'm going to die? Pinned beneath this inverted monster? No…I can't die like this. They need me. I can't let Shinjiro….

That's when I see it. The monster's fallen arm. It's just out of my reach. It's my last chance. I release the pressure on my knife, enough for a fraction of a second of release. I roll to the left towards the arm. His bite clamps down on my shoulder. It hurts immensely. I grit my teeth and bear it. I reach the arm, simultaneously blocking the monster's slash with his other hand with my knife. I take hold of the arm by the wrist and stiffen the fingers. I use the claws on it to slice off his arm at the elbow. His body falls on top of me, his teeth unlock from my shoulder. I take hold of his face with my left hand and hold him in place for only a second. With a weak movement, I trace the 'line' diagonally across his face, then neck. His face falls apart and detaches from his body. His corpse begins twitching. I push it off of me and stand wearily, holding my left hand over my bitten right shoulder. Inside the house has fallen silent. I manage a half hazard jog toward the house. My body is so utterly tired. I've lost so much blood. My ribs are cracked. I know this for sure now. It's hard to breathe. It hurts…but I ignore it. I ignore all the wounds and move towards the house.

The foyer is in ruins. The black sedan crashed through the door, sending part of the wall down. Plaster and wooden molding are scattered across the scorched remains of soldiers. I grip my knife tightly and glance around. That's when I see. Akiha and Kohaku are dragging Shinjiro away towards the wall. Hisui stands and watches.

"Is he…." I begin tiredly.

"No…he's just unconscious." Akiha states flatly. "…that monster?"

"Dead." I state flatly, walking towards them.

"Shiki…." She realizes the wounds I've acquired. They aren't life threatening but…

Kohaku runs toward me, seeing my shoulder. She puts her hands onto my elbows and applies pressure downward, trying to bring me down.

"Sit down. Let me stop the bleeding."

She's so calm….

"Hey…how'd you stop him?" I ask curiously. Akiha furrows her brow and shakes her head.

"It wasn't me." She says, crossing her arms. Kohaku starts giggling to herself, holding her hand over my shoulder tightly.

"He was so preoccupied with Lady Akiha that he didn't notice Hisui behind him." She says with an amused look.

"H-Hisui?" I ask, looking amazedly at her. I notice she's holding a frying pan to her chest. She gives me a half embarrassed look.

"W-well…I was in the hall…and he came over near me and put his back in front of me. He didn't seem to notice…so I just…."

"Hah…" I can't help it. I burst into laughter, but quickly stop as the sharp pains in my shoulder stifle me.

"Ugh! The bleeding was beginning to stop and you've torn the wound open further….come on, let's go to the bathroom." She says, irritated. Kohaku helps me up, letting me lean on her shoulder.

"Hey Akiha…you better call Itsuki…and apologize for me….and thank him."

She nods. "Yes, I'll do that…."She walks towards me and replaces Kohaku under my left arm.

"…after we've bandaged you up. Kohaku, you and Hisui take Shinjiro to the basement."

"Ok. Come on Hisui." Kohaku says with a remarkably enthusiastic tone. I guess that's the best thing right now. How can you not laugh at the absurdity of this night?

* * *

It's morning. After bandaging up my wounds, I managed to catch an hour or two of sleep. Akiha stayed by my side the entire time. Kohaku and Hisui also stayed with me. After I awoke, we all just talked. Akiha is as thorough as ever. She told me she's contacted Itsuki. It seems he's still in Japan. He'll arrive this afternoon, and an emergency meeting of the family has been called. Fortunately, I will be exempt due to my injuries. The meeting will be arranged within a few days; away from the mansion in its current disrepair. Akiha used her connections, namely a few crooked cops to tape off the grounds. When I awoke, the last of the soldiers' bodies were being cleaned up, but the evidence: shrapnel, bullets, and most of all, blood, was a long ways off. It seems Akiha has hired some unnamed 'cleanup crew' of her own. The grounds should be free of any evidence by the end of the day. She told me repairs to the mansion should be done in two days time. She must have hired a massive amount of construction workers, all tied to the Tohno family's influence no doubt. That's a huge job…

Itsuki will be arriving soon. He wants to personally interrogate Shinjiro. Apparently he's worried that Shinjiro is not the only one inclined to take hostile actions such as this. Itsuki wants to find out if there is a threat from any of the other members of the council. If anyone knew, it would be Shinjiro. We should prepare for it.

After following the girls in getting dressed, I follow Kohaku and Akiha down into the basement. Shinjiro has woken up. He sits, tied to a simple wooden chair by his hands and his feet. He squirms and writhes in the chair against his restraints, but to no avail. The basement is cold and dark. A single light is cast above his head. This room is typically used only for excess storage. The shelves around him are cluttered with dust and various tools that have no doubt been sitting there for the better part of fifty years. He casts spiteful glances at all of us.

"Where is my son!?" he screams. I take a step forward and adjust the glasses on my face.

"Which part of him?" I ask in a low tone.

"You miserable little….Just kill me! Kill me too!"

"Kill you?" Akiha says with interest in her eyes and her voice. "Oh no, Shinjiro. I won't kill you. I'll let the council decide what to do with you."

"They'll decide the same thing. Spare me the formalities."

"They aren't just formalities. They are forms of cooperation and respect. They are the social codes of the world, the laws you have forsaken."

"Laws? Worthless."

"No…it's those who forget their place in the world that are worthless. No matter how important you think you are, you are still just one person. You seem to have forgotten that. You were never above these laws, Shinjiro, in fact, you are the reason they exist."

"Tch."

"Well then, Itsuki will be arriving shortly, and wishes to interrogate you personally. I trust you'll tell him everything he wants to know?"

"I have nothing to say to any of you."

"Oh…I think you will." Akiha says, turning to the side and glancing at Kohaku. She nods and takes a few steps toward Shinjiro with a mischievous grin.

"Master Shiki, would you mind holding him still?"

I nod and walk behind Shinjiro, holding his head and shoulders down. He tenses against the chair and against my hands, but it does no good.

"H-hey! Get your fucking hands off me! What are you doing? What the hell's in your hand!?"

Kohaku grins and holds out an alcohol swab, dabbing down a spot on his neck and waving at it to dry. In her other hand, she's prepared a syringe with a translucent fluid inside. Sodium Pentathol, I believe she called it. The so called 'truth serum'. She holds it ready, her thumb on the plunger. She smiles at him.

"What do you mean 'what'? It's needle time Mr. Shinjiro."

The horror on his face was priceless.

* * *

After Itsuki's interrogation, it became clear that Shinjiro had acted alone. Even so, Akiha approached the meeting with care. I didn't go. She told me to trust her, so I did. She told me the results later.The meeting was held in the conference room of a hotel downtown. Shinjiro was 'silenced' as she put it. In other words, he was executed. That too, was covered up from the public. The power of this family still scares me.

Like I said, I didn't attend the meeting…but the entire council showed up at the estate afterwards, just to meet me. I exchanged handshakes with each one of them, and they all genuinely looked relieved to see us all well. Each one of them was so radically different than I remember. They weren't uptight and self absorbed, at least they didn't seem it. Not entirely. There were a bit more aware, a bit more cordial, and a bit warmer. Maybe the raid on the estate made them all realize just how fragile our bonds are. Maybe they realized that the Tohno family had become more like a corporation than a family. They all seemed to have forgotten that they were just that, a family, all related by blood. Even the suspicious Suichi personally apologized to me. Anko apologized, and I think flirted with me a bit, earning me a nasty look from Akiha, even though I didn't do anything. I'm still trying to make her forget about it, but everytime she's been annoyed with me, she doesn't hesitate to say something like 'Well if you're so unhappy about it, why don't you just go have _Anko_ take care of you?'

It's alright though. The manor was repaired within the week, and things have settled down again. The days pass by slowly but peacefully, with the occasional shattering of glass as Kohaku tries her hand at cleaning again, or the smoking kitchen when Hisui tries to make pancakes. And of course the occasional disagreements with Akiha which usually ends with her being determined to hold a grudge until I say just the right thing to calm her down. Sometimes all I have to do is kiss her and she forgets all about whatever made her angry in the first place.

…I love my life here. I love my marriage with Akiha. I couldn't ask for things to be any different.

I've accepted the Nanaya part of me. Fully this time. It's just something I have to live with. I hope that I never have to use my eyes again, but if I do, I know that it'll be alright. Because I won't misuse them. As long as I have my sense of right and wrong, it'll be alright. I know it will.

* * *

"Oh my God! What time is it!?" Akiha yells out beside me. She wrenches her nude body from underneath my right arm and looks to her nightstand for the digital clock.

"It's past ten!!"

I pull her back down under the sheets and hold her to me tightly. She fights against me, but I hold her down, forcing her to relax.

"Just sleep in a bit longer with me alright?" I say groggily.

"This is all your fault! Now I'm as lazy as you!" She says that, but she isn't fighting anymore. She turns toward me and buries her face into the pillow beside my head.

"And why didn't Hisui wake us up?" Her voice asks, muffled by the pillow and the sheets.

My arm tightens around her more.

"Because I told her not to."

"….you're going to pay for this, you realize."

"Yeah, I know."

I smile to myself. It'll be worth it.

* * *

Author's Note: Well there you have it. Next up, the Kohaku chapter. It may take a while for that one as well. Admittedly, I only have a few ideas for it, so I need a little inspiration for it, but rest assured, it will come. Hope you guys enjoyed!

* * *


End file.
